Aliens: Termination
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: What if Gormon was able to save Vasquez, and if Ripley was able to catch Newt before she fell? What if the ship never crashed, but instead headed to Earth? Though most think the worst is over, they're far from it when a certain guest sneaks on. AU R/H.
1. Prolouge: Escape

Aliens: Termination

**Full Summary: What if...Gormon was able to rescue Vasquez? What if...Ripley managed to catch Newt before she fell into the vents? What if they escaped earlier, and the ship never crashed, but instead headed back to Earth? Though everything believes the situation is over, no one knows how truly far it is from 'over'; especially when onboard the ship, a special guest has snuck on board and got a freeway ticket to Earth. **

**Rated: Strong T for violence, language, gore, and some sexual scenes (Not too descriptive though.)**

**Pairings: Ripley/Hicks, and flashbacks and a twist to Vasquez/Drake. (NOT Drake being alive, because clearly he was killed. But a **_**different **_**kind of twist. You'll see...;)**

**Author's Note: This is obviously AU. Basically, a major re-write too, because I felt like the ending to Aliens was already complete after Ripley destroyed the Queen and her eggs. I wasn't around when they came out in the theaters, but before I saw Aliens 3, I figured Ripley and Hicks married and they adopted Newt and then had their own kids. As it turned out, totally wrong. Personally, I thought it was blasphemy to kill off Newt especially, because Ripley wasted half her fucking time to protect the kid only to end up having Newt killed within the first ten minutes of the film by a ship crash. Boo! =P**

**Also, I happen to adore the couple of Vasquez/Drake. Clearly they had a strong bond towards each other, maybe something more but it is never mentioned whether or not their Bond ever got to something of a romantic relationship or not. I wish it would be romantic, so I'm adding that in as that they had a secret relationship, and that it was kept a secret because their was a rule of a 'professional relationship' only. (again something I just made up in mind about the rule.) So when the twist comes, you'll all see what it is...oh yes. You'll see...hee hee hee!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Aliens. Not the characters or Xenomorphs, I just only own most the plot I came up with in my head for this fic or recieved inspirations from friends. Oh, and I do not make any money off of this fic, it is only a story I am making this for the fun of it. **

**And a last note...I wouldn't say I'm good at writing actions like some of the amazing authors here that I've seen. So please don't get angry with me if the actions scenes suck. Or if the characters go OOC. I'm trying to keep them in-characters as possible, but it is rather difficult when you're making an AU fic. Hey, anything's possible!**

**Enjoy!**

**.000.**

"I'm going back for Vasquez." Gormon stated Hicks at the two men ran through the vents, with Ripley and Newt ahead. Hicks didn't respond audibly, but he did nod in permission. And before Gormon knew it, his mind was caught in a race against his own running legs and time itself as his eyes peered to find Vasquez. He knew she was alive, but it was only a matter of time before she _wasn't. _

And he was right. Those _things _were inching towards her as she laid helpless on the ground, her leg injured by some sort of a substance that almost looked like acid, but Gormon was no scientist and couldn't tell, nor did he bother to guess as he fired from his guns to distract those creatures while attempting to grab Vasquez. Vasquez flinched as she was forced to put pressure onto her injured leg, but shook it off. She had most certainly been through a lot worse.

As Gormon fired, his hands began to shake as they held down on the trigger, fearing that his ammo would run out or one of those _things _would sneak up on him form behind. As he and Vasquez slowly moved backwards, Vasquez's chestnut brown eyes peered to view the surroundings, which obviously was only just walls upon walls of vents. But she was really looking for was in case if one of those things, which moved like shadows, were coming up from any other direction.

It seemed that within that moment as Gormon finally got a good hustle on Vasquez that his ammo started to go low, but kept firing. Though he didn't want this to be the end for the both of them at all. He knew Hicks wasn't going to wait for forever, and those things would all gang up on the two of them like predator and prey. But he didn't carry any other weapons as far as he knew...until his hand trailed down to his pocket to find a grenade. He kept inching backwards with Vasquez, but placed the grenade towards his mouth and ripped it open, throwing it towards them.

Eat that motherfucker! he growled at them as he slumped Vasquez over his shoulder and picked up his pace to the point where he looked like a fool panicking as he ran as fast as he could, the heat of the explosion coming close to the both of them as they ran, and the vibrations managed to send them flying forward, knocking Gormon over his feet and he and Vasquez landed hard on the floor of the vents.

Breathing steadily after nearly escaping what could've been a horrible fate, he looked to Vasquez, who was panting almost as she smiled at him.

"You always were an asshole G-"

"Yeah. I know." he winked to her, cutting her off as he helped her up, having her weight supported by him as she limped. The two raced to catch up with the others at a quickening pace

.000.

Hicks managed to trail a bit behind Ripley as Ripley followed Newt. It was as if Newt memorized the whole vent system and knew when to turn and where not to go. He thought of how impressive that was for a nine year old, and how motherly Ripley truly was, being so protective to her. It made him view her as a hero, being so willing to place her life in danger for others.

The problem was though, she wasn't doing that good of a job. Though most of the fault fell onto the burden of Burke (a nickname of 'Burke the Jerk' he thought up of in his mind for amusement.), there was a small percentage that fell to Ripley. He knew her plan was crumbling; fast. And now it was either do or die in the matters of survival. He remembered Gormon going back for Vasquez when he felt the light distance away of the harsh vibrations of a grenade, and feared for the worse when he heard padded footsteps following behind him. His hand trailed down to the trigger of his gun when a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Wait! Hicks don't!" a Spanish woman informed, worry for being shot obviously in her tone. Hicks couldn't make out the Figures for a minute until memory jumped at him and he realized who it was, and slowly lowered down his weapon.

"V-Vasquez? Gormon?" he asked, just to be certain. Gormon nodded slowly, not saying a word as Ripley and Newt ran back, and in Ripley's eyes you could tell the wanting to leave was strong. And Hicks couldn't blame her, after all the hell she had been through, it was mostly enough for everyone else as well.

Ripley's eyes flickered to Vasquez for a moment, seeing her injured leg and nodded. "Come on. We need to hurry." she told the rest of them as she nodded to Newt to continue leading on.

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the vents, towards an escape ladder. As thy carefully avoided the moving machine that lead them towards another vent, Ripley went forward, and helped across Vasquez with Gormon's assistance, with the two of them leading up to the ladder first while Hicks and Newt followed next.

But because Newt's grip was so tiny on the ladder, her grip wasn't enough and she slipped, landing on the machine as it turned. It only took Ripley not even a second ton realize that as she almost jumped right after her. she shouted as she reached to grab the screaming girls' hands. Ripley's hand finally managed to get a good hold of Newt's jacket. Newt struggled a bit as she felt herself slipping, and Ripley knew it.

"Give me your other hand sweetie!" Ripley's voice croaked as she kept trying to hold tight to Newt, as she felt the seams of the oversized jack starting to rip, and Newt herself was starting to slip out of it herself. It almost seemed like she was about to fall, with Ripley, Hicks, Vasquez, and Gormon watching helplessly; until it all changed as Newt threw her hand up for Ripley to easily grab, and was then able to pull up the small girl back safely into her arms and get away from the moving machine, and back towards the ladder.

Newt snuggled against Ripley, holding tight but carefully as Ripley carried Newt up the ladder, under Hicks's watchful eyes to see if any of those things survived the blast from the grenade. Though of course he and everyone else knew there were more, it was only a matter of time, especially with a nuclear bomb about to go off.

As they successful climbed to the top where the hanger roof was without anymore interruptions, the escaped ship lowered carefully in a smooth lanfding as the rest of the base rumbled and shook in preparation for the explosion. Vasquez looked up, her face silent and not saying much, though she didn't exactly know what to say. She only gave Gormon a nod and a light smile within her eyes as a quick 'thank you' before she could later on thank him properly. With the cold wind blowing past, and the heat of the vents inside from before, she suddenly felt a bit naseous to her stomach. She placed a hand on it, before looking up and seeing Gormon help her up towards the ramp, since by now her leg was completely limp. She wanted to complain about her inability to walk, since she hated being seen as weak, but judging from how tense Ripley was about how she barely managed to save a quarter of the original group, Vasquez decided it was best not to say at all.

"This place is going to blow in about fifteen minutes. Let's go!" Hicks shouted, in his eyes he wanted to leave badly. It was bad enough that the base was swarmed, but he remembered how Newt had told them that those things, whatever the hell they were, were apparently active at night, and could strike at any minute. He kept his guard up, just in case, as Newt followed up, heading to the ramp under the watchful eyes of Ripley. Ripley turned to notice Hicks under guard duty and made a light smile.

"Coming, Hicks?" she asked, her voice snapping him out of his stare. He didn't say much, bu he made a breathless smile and nodded, following Ripley at a quickening pace, as the ramp closed, and the ship took off.

Hicks collapsed on one of the co-pilot's chair, with Bishop turning over and looking with a light smirk. Hicks caught this and nodded breathlessly as he panted with Ripley smiling as well in relief. The stress had eased, and Hicks spun himself a bit in his chair.

"Let's get out of this hell hole." he pleaded to them all. Ripley nodded, acknowledging what he had just said.

"I personally couldn't have agreed with you anymore, Hicks". she breathlessly said as Newt laid against her. As the ship took off, no one bothered to look outside and see the nuclear explosion. No one wanted to look back at all, back at the horrible memories that were going to haunt them all for the rest of their lives. Though no one wanted to think about that, since they were busy with their own chores: Gormon was helping Vasquez lie down on one of the medical beds, placing a breathing mask over her mouth though it wasn't truly necessary. She frowned and made a light cuss under her breath, making Gormon chuckle. Hicks stood close as Bishop piloted the ship for a little while, while Ripley was whispering some words of comfort to Newt.

And though it didn't necessarily mean it truly was proven for a fact, it seemed like the whole situation was finally over.

Right?

Wrong.

.000.

Unbeknown to most, the Xenomorph Queen remained, taking a hide on board the ship. Though it was a crucial she was to survive, it was a sacrifice to leave behind her eggs. Though there would be more to come, with new victims to destroy.

Ignoring the explosion as well like it were nothing, she kept her guard up in case if any foolish humans dared trail down and stand in her path with their useless weapons that rarely took much of an effect for defense for them. Once the ship would arrive, it would all be over for them.

It was like the humans were doing all the dirty work for her, and they didn't even know it.

.000.

**Alright! I would say a good chapter right there to start things off. Though I would like to place in some information to those curious and confused.**

**For Gormon rescuing Vasquez: In my theory, if he was carrying a grenade all along, I simply don't understand why he could've simply used that to them before his gun ran out. I'm not all that smart in weapons, so I don't want to hear anything about how far a grenade can cause damage. Though their deaths were actually at least non-painful ones, I still wished they could've lived as well. So for my theory, Gormon uses the grenade to kill the aliens that tried to gang up on him and Vasquez, and managed to scramble to his feet, grab Vasquez and sling her over his shoulder, and catch up to the others in good timing. Hopefully that can be at least partly believe-able. If not, sorry!**

**For Ripley saving Newt: I know that because of the explosion from Gormon and Vasquez's suicide was what caused her to slip and fall, but think about this as well. Newt is a small child, her grip on things might be different as well, and with the materials on the others' boots (especially since they were out in the rain at some point), perhaps it was what made gripping the ladder difficult for Newt, and that's how she could've fallen instead. And at the part it was because she slipped out of her jacket, I had a theory she was able to pull her arm up to the sleeve so Ripley could get a hold of her before she fell.**

**Also, I know that the personalities to everyone was rather boring, and for that I apologize. I was trying to squeeze in all that info on starting off the AU idea, I forgot to add in some personality to the characters. I promise that I'll pick up with the characters becoming more or less interesting, rather than just being overelieved that they were able to all escape alive with their lives; Which is something understandable to my opinion but I probably drove out all of your patience here with reading this fic, didn't I? Sorry!**

**And, the action probably sucked too. Like I said, I'm not a very good action writer, except with Star Wars fics, they're actually rather easier for some strange reason. But with here, it's different for me. This is a whole new experience level of writing, where everything should be truly believeable, with everyone as in-character as possible, and of course I shouldn't leave you all bored now, should I? :)**

**I really hope to get a lot of reviews so I can become encouraged enough to continue. I mean, some of these fics here get over 400+ reviews, and all because it's a predator/oc human romance fic. (To tell the truth, I don't like those fics at all except for Scar/Lex. Don't ask why, I only like that couple next to Ripley/Hicks and Vasquez/Drake.)**

**Another update should be up soon! The Queen will strike, and secrets will be discovered! I hope I can leave you all with a nice beginning! **

**-Isabella a.k.a Izzy**


	2. A New Course

1. A New Course

**A/N: Yay! Two reviews so far! A good thing to start off with! And whoops, sorry about getting Bishop's name wrong! That was like the one thing that kept bothering me in my head all day, trying to remember his name because I forgot! And about the impossibility of Gormon and Vasquez surviving, you're right. Well, actually I didn't know that; My wisdom on weapons is not so great. I mean, I kinda know, but then again I don't know. XD On with the fic, shall we? XD**

**.000.**

Ripley sat back on one of the co-pilot's seats, hand over her head rubbing her temples as she tried to relieve herself. The whole remainder of the flight otherwise had been rather awkwardly quiet. No one dared to say a word, not even little Newt, who had stayed close to Ripley's side like a child loyal to her mother. Ripley took notice to that, and managed to make a small smile to her and tussled some of her hair a bit. Newt made a light smile as well, but neither one said much. But the awkwardness had been consuming poor Hicks, and he could no longer bear it much longer.

"You okay?" he asked Ripley, just to be certain. But in all honesty, he truly had nothing much else to say.

_"Of course she's not okay you moron. Nobody's okay." _Hicks's mind hissed at him to think of simple common sense, something he appeared to have lost to think of such a stupid question, or that was what his mind was lecturing at him. Though Ripley didn't think quite the same to that.

"Yeah..I'm alright." she answered after a few moments.

She was lying.

And Hicks could tell. "No you're not." he told her sternly as he shook his head, not believing a word she said. He knew this would end badly if he kept this whole conversation up, but he wasn't about to take a lie for an answer. Ripley raised a brow to his comment as she got up, either to stretch her legs or come over and punch Hicks, as Hicks feared she would when instead she simply ran a hand through her thick, dark, hair and sighed.

"Hicks, now really isn't a time to ask of my well-being." she told him, doing an excellent job of hiding back the emotion in her tone, an emotion Hicks could tell was impaitence. And though he couldn't blame her. Though the experience was frightening for everyone, Ripley's was more understandable than even Newt, who was just a kid. In Ripley's case, this wasn't the first time, but he knew she prayed for it to be the last time. He knew it wasn't a well-fought battle they had all just walked away from. It luck. Pure luck, and it wasn't like anyone took that for granted. Hicks knew though that luck was like ice cream, it doesn't last forever.*****

Ripley sighed, as if her patience ran out and she went to go check up on the others, whom oddly enough were quiet as well. As she scooted carefully from all the equipment, she found Vasquez asleep on her bed, and Gormon sitting on a chair nearby her, ice pack on his shoulder and flinching.

"What happened to you?" Ripley asked, curious about his sudden injury. Gormon opened his eyes, but made another flinch as he responded.

"I threw myself...literally. My whole back feels like a fat guy sat on me, because I literally threw Vasquez over my shoulder, and not that she's fat or anything, just after I did that, I jumped with her on my shoulder. Otherwise, doin great! I think.." Gormon explained as he gave a thumbs up to Ripley before rubbing his right shoulder with the ice pack, making him soaked all over the place in ice cold, formerly frozen water, and sighed to himelf.

As Ripley returned back to where the others were, she noticed Vasquez flutter her eyes and open and stirred a bit, making Ripley stop. Placing a han on her hip and she manage to pull a light smirk.

"Good to see you up Vasquez." Ripley commented. Vasquez, which if you squinted could see from behind the breathing mask that was steamed from her breathing was a small smile. She then rested again and slowly closed her eyes to rest in hopes of dulling down the pain from her leg. Ripley knew she was going to pull through, it was whether Vasquez would ever walk again was left as unknown possibility. From whatever chemicals or toxins were within that thing, it may have caused disabling injuries to her, something Ripley strongly feared for, and decided it was best not to mention that just yet since no one was over the incident at all.

Hicks had been watching and he saw the look in Ripleys' eyes, the looks of false reassurance that everything was alright; It was something Ripley had given to Newt at least once or twice when chances looked bleak to survival. Though Hicks decided to hold in, because even when Ripley had given that false reassurance before, they still managed to pull through. And besides, knowing Vasquez, she would probably kick ass still even with only one good leg. Hicks chuckled softly to himself as Ripley went forward to him for a talk once Ripley was certain she was at a distance where Vasquez couldn't overhear (and it wasn't like Vasquez was paying much attention either.)

Ripley sighed and looked to Hicks. "Look Hicks, I'm no doctor, but you and I both know this isn't as easy as throwing on a band-aid and things will all get better. I think Vasquez is in deep shit and my medical knowledge goes as far as to treating a fever to how to temoprarily stop a bleeding injury. What do we do?" she asked Hicks in a careful whisper.

Hicks staggered back a bit, shocked. He shook his head and made an airy laugh to himself. "You're actually asking _me?" _he questioned, trying to be certain.

Ripley frowned, apparently not in the mood for jokes.

And Hicks immediately took that and shut hit mouth as he scratched the back of his neck and shook his head slowly, and sighed.

"I don't know Ripley. I really don't know." he told her in a voice so low it almost sounded inaudible. Ripley nodded, but her eyes flickered downward so they weren't meeting Hicks's. She knew this was going to be his answer, she just wanted to see if it was worth a shot anyways.

Turning her head, Ripley noticed Newt standing next to Bishop as he piloted, calmly answering some of the small child's curious questions on the technical devices of the ship. It made Ripley make a small smile to how a child's innocence is always something enjoyable.

"What's that?" Newt's soft voice asked, pointing to an advanced device. Bishop turned to looked and smiled, opening his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Ripley as she entered back in the room.

"Bishop, what's our statis?" she asked quietly, but at least she wasn't as on edge like she was before. Bishop took note to that, and made note to be careful when answering questions whenever it was Ripley asking. The android took a look once before answering.

"Well so far no threats have been found, the ship is in one piece, and no one is dead so far. Anything else?" he joked lightly, but didn't receive any 'ha ha' from Ripley at all, but instead an impatient frown; though Newt made a small smile to that joke.

"Bishop, I'm serious." she told him, sounding a bit tired. Bishop nodded, and lokedback to check correctly and answered this time.

"I was able to make contact before, and there's an emergency base ship heading towards where our location is close by to. Well actually, we're going to meet at a certain point, and that ship will have us all driven back to here." Bishop pointed, showing Ripley the coordinates.

Ripley didn't take that quite well. She stared for a long time, raising her eyebrows very high at some point, and ran a hand through her curly dark hair beforing sighing. Lowering her head down she shook her head and spoke very softly.

"Earth? Is this truly Earth?" she asked, her voice so soft it almost sounded like it had cracked. Hicks had become curious to the conversation and listened in as he stood behind Newt and placed his large hands on her tiny shoulders.

Bishop nodded, though did worry a bit over what Ripley was to say next and braced himself for a snap attack when instead he received another sad sigh.

"I was afraid of that." Ripley said as she got up to leave to her quarters, leaving the others confused, especially Newt. The girl freed herself form the light grip Hicks had on her and followed Ripley to her quarters.

"Ripley?" her soft voice sounded, as Ripley almost skidded a halt and turned around to face little Newt, who stood there with wide-eyes.

"What is it honey?" Ripley asked, concerned as Newt's look was though obvious troubled.

"Why are you sad?" Newt asked in a low whisper. Ripley sighed and knew there was no point in lying, and took Newt into her arms carefully lead her to her quarters, and laid her down on the bed. Ripley then laid next to Newt and pulled her in for a hug as they rested, like earlier before but this time without one of those 'facehuggers' jumping out at them and Ripley started to explain.

"I'm sad because there is somebody I miss a lot who lives on Earth." she started off a bit slow to Newt, who nodded for her to continue.

"Newt, honey, I have my own baby. Her name _was _Amanda, and I loved her very so." Ripley continued, the beginning of the sadness started to drip in her tone.

Meanwhile, Hicks had taken the opportunity to listen in, and was well hidden by the shadows as he listened in on the conversation, rather surprised by the fact Ripley was a mother. But judging from the way she was taking her tale, Hicks feared that was was going to be changed to literally _was._

There was a momentary pause before Ripley continued, looking deep in thought or a gaze as she continued her story. "Now, I had to go away for a very long time, but it became longer than expected. Amanda grew up, she got married, had babies and grew old. Amanda passed away many years ago, but I wasn't there when she passed." she sadly explained to Newt, thinking of something to brighten the mood a bit which had already seemed to darken gravely.

Newt somehow placed on a brave face and made an effort to put on a soft smile. Her tiny hand reached over and stroked Ripley's cheek, and smiled.

"It's okay Ripley." she whispered, being unusually mature for her young age. It certainly took of stress form Ripley having to worry about Newt's reaction, but Hicks heaved a sigh that almost blew his cover. He revealed himself from the shadows to only Ripley's sight, and she made a face of light surprise as if she already knew that he was hiding there.

Hicks face was of 'I'm sorry', and Ripley nodded in a way of 'I know' and 'Thank you'. It was like the conversation was inaudible and made by the readable faces of one another. Newt hadn't taken notice to this, for sleep was consuming her as she closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. Ripley looked over at that moment and smiled, kissing Newt's forehead as she tucked her in under the covers and got up to leave the room. She knew though it was her room, but it didn't matter. Ripley didn't seem to mind at all.

She was silent as she left, not expecting Hicks to carefully pull her to the side for a small talk. His eyes looked down, not brave to face hers as he sighed sympathetically and spoke softly in a whisper that was careful not to wake Newt or Vasquez, whom was resting nearby, her leg bandaged but not technically treated.

"I'm sorry." he told her, and she managed to make a soft smile.

"It's alright Hicks." she told him, though despite how well she hid it, Hicks knew she was upset in her tone. And he didn't blame her at all as he carefully reached one of his hands up to her cheek and brushed it soothingly, sighing. Thinking for a moment he thought back to all the moments that Ripley dared and was brave. It was rather extraordinary for a civilian. For a moment, there was a pause, where nothing could be heard except for the faint roaring of the ships' engines and the breathes between the two of them.

And for a just a slight moment, Hicks got the courage to look into the eyes of Ripley, and almost got the idea of staring into them forever, and maybe, just _maybe _was about lean in closely and...

"Hicks, come and look out this." Bishop informed, voice sounding rather tense.

Hicks opened his eyes, pulling away quickly as Ripley made an effort to hide her flush as he groaned. He never did get a break, did he? He turned around to view, not wanting to look at Ripley for the moment because he was too embarrassed and shook that off his mind.

"What is it Bishop?" he asked, bracing himself for the news.

**.000.**

**Sigh. I probably bored you all to tears, didn't I? Sorry! Promise things will start to pick up! But hey! I gave you a Ripley/Hicks moment! A near kiss! Soon, SOON things will pick up! I promise! XD**


	3. Rescued, Right?

2. Rescued..Right?

**A/N: Uh...I have nothing to say. On with the fic though!**

**Oh, and BTW. I placed a * over the quote about luck being like ice cream; I do not own that quote. It was spoken by Rachel/Numbah 362 whom was the leader of the Kids Next door, and she spoke that in 'Operation Zero'. Yes i am sad enough to place in quotes from one of my old favorite t.v. series.**

**.000.**

"We've made contact." Bishop told, not expecting much of a reaction from the other as he turned form his seat to face them all. There was a paused, before Hicks looked ready to collapse from happiness, and he smiled in relief, nearly dropping to the nearby co-pilots chair and laughing.

"Christ Almighty, they found us..." he mumbled, but it was enough for Ripley to hear, and she too cracked. Her smile grew, and she placed a hand up to her forehead, shaking her head and laughing as if she expected it to be a dream she would soon wake up from. Nothing stopped the both of them as Hicks and Ripley almost ran to each other and engulfed one another in a victorious hug, almost bouncing around as Hicks spun Ripley, his face still shocked and looked ready to cry.

"They found us! They found us!" he hysterically said as he held Ripley close. Though it didn't last forever as they had to pull away, turning back to focus with Bishop not finishing his setence just yet.

"They picked up the distress call I sent, and they are not far form where we are at. We will meet at this point here, and they'll pick us up from there." Bishop pointed on the map on the screen, with Ripley and Hicks looking over the android's shoulder.

**.000.**

"Sir, we're coming close in on them." Sgt. Kevin Phelps informed, to which Commander Pierr nodded. The forty-two year old commander dared not to think of what horror and hell the group had been put through. All those deaths...

Shaking his head and inhaling a breath slowly, he picked his head up and made a silent order to Phelps to prepare for what may be seen with injuries. With only a minor description of the incident, it reminded Pierr of a traumatic incident that had occured when he was a child; how his older brother loved to play with knives and he ended up accidently stabbing and killing their mother. It had caused Pierr to become faint-hearted with the sight of blood, and tried to avoid the gruesome thoughts of the one who had a possible disabling injury, Vasquez was it?

He didn't bother to remember the name of the injured soldier, but what truly caused him to remember of his personal tragedy was the fact that both fell in the same category of both tragedy and pure horror. Though there was clearly a fine line, there still somehow fell into a close similarity for the commander, and he heaved out a long awaited breath.

"Jesus Christ." he whispered under his breath, remembering that there was a child among the surviviors. Most likely so the child's parents were gone, but he prayed they had survived. if any, he fle trather sympathetic for the child the most, being so young and innocent.

"Sir, we have the ship coming close." Phelps informed to Pierr, snapping the commander out of his memory gaze and nodded slowly, trying to refocus on the present and trying his best not to show much of any other emotion other than calmness once the survivors arrived. He knew that his ship he had been in charge of for almost ten years, _The Warrior, _was big and comforting, and would appear as good news and a sign of relief to the poor survivors who needed to know that their nightmare was truly over...

But he couldn't shake the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something was terribly wrong.

**.000.**

Ripley was careful and quiet as she returned to the small quraters, waking up Newt gently. Newt's wide eyes instantly fluttered open, and Ripley hushed her a bit so she could explain to the small girl of the situation. Though it was good news, everything had to be placed delicately for her, since there was still the probability that there might be a chance she may have a traumatic life and have difficulty processing all sorts of news.

But shaking that possibility off her mind, Ripley managed to return a bright smile that Newt had given her. "Newt, sweetie, there's a ship coming to rescue us now." she explained softly to Newt. Newt's mind took a moment to process that, but once it did, she managed to make a light gasp in a good kin of reaction.

Sitting up straight, no, as if she literally bounced straight up, she threw her small arms around Ripley's neck and hugged the woman.

"Ripley! We're gonna go home soon?" she whispered as Ripley, though at first was surprised from the hug, relaxed and stroked back some of Newt's dirty, blond hair and nodded.

"Y-Yes. You and me, we're going to go home together very soon. When we get on the ship, there's going to be nice beds, good food. Would you like that Newt?" Ripley asked softly, putting it in as best as she could to make the idea seem comfortable, which it was. She just wanted it to seem even better than what it simply was, for Newt.

But the more Ripley thought about it, she liked the idea of a happy ending. With her adopting Newt and living happily on Earth. Though Newt would need a father character within her life...

And suddenly Ripley ended up picturing Hicks. Though she had never necessarily seen them spend any quality time together, she always did picture the idea of him being a father figure. He was gentle, yet stern at times, and it made Ripley come to think that he would make a wonderful father prehaps even to Newt...

It was certainly something worth thinking about.

**.000.**

Gormon had been brushing back some of Vasquez's hair as she slept fitfully, feeling sorry for her as her normally tan skin started to go rather pale, and she was moaning as she slept with a pained face.

Hicks had been hearing her, and it got to the point where it sounded like she was crying, and he went over to check on her and see the distress on Gormon's face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hicks asked, sounding rather...well there was no true emotion to describe how he had said that. Gormon looked up to him and shrugged his shoulders, his face as if he was killing Vasquez and he shook his head in denial.

"How the fuck should I know man? How? She almost woke up and she started moaning and she's as a pale as a fucking ghost!" Gormon spat, his voice on edge and starting to panic. Hicks frowned at Gormon's unnecessary lanugage, but all eyes fell sympathetic and confused to poor Vasquez.

Hicks furrowed his eyebrow as he squinted to try and see what was up with her. Remembering how his father was a doctor, he remembered some of the diagnoses his father would tell him about and tried to come up with a conclusion, but only shrugged his shoulders as he came up with a simple solution.

"Fever. It's gotta be it, maybe she has an infection started on her leg." he suggested helpfully to Gormon who stared at him as wide-eyed as Newt.

"Oh...shit. We don't have any of them decent medical suppiles, do we?" Gormon asked Hicks as he tried to be full certain. Hicks had thought about that for a moment when he shook his head, though he had his eyes peer around before and try to spot a more advanced first aid kit that was meant for medically complicated problems. Unfortunately, there was none, and Hicks's lips fell to a frown.

"Nope. We're going to have to wait before _The Warrior _arrives." he told sadly to Gormon, and Gormon looked like he was guilty of murder as his head fell, held up only by one of his hands to his forehead next by to Vasquez's limp, but stirring body.

Hicks tried not to fear for the worse, because he always knew Vasquez was a strong woman, but all he could do for now was pray for luck being kind again and relieveing Vasquez of her pain.

If he hadn't run out of chances, that is.

As he turned to leave, for a moment he debated over whether or not he should go off and tell Ripley. He knew she was bound to find out sooner or later with Vasquez's moans starting to sound like soft screams of pain, but he knew she had other concerns with keeping Newt as calm and happy as possible.

He wished no one had ever been caught in this situation. But then again, it wasn't like the others felt the exact same way. They too, wished none of this ever happened. Nobody ever wanted to be here, he even recalled Hudson talking about an early retirment; since he was planning on marrying his long time girlfriend, Susanna.

Instead of a marriage, Susanna was now going to have to spend her cash for a fueneral, a fueneral without even ashes of her former fiancé.

Hicks shook his head deeply as he tried to swallow down the fatc it was going to have to end up being _him _to tell all the familiar of their loved ones were now deceased. He shook his head as the memories flooded his mind, and knew that he was going to end up forever haunted by those memories of his fallen comrades.

For that moment he seemed to have vanished fomr reality, but then another painful gasp came from Vasquez and several attempingly comforting shushes from Gormon managed to bring Hicks back into reality, and he kept on a silent face as he was forced to leave the two, only to be ended up caught right in front of Ripley, who had placed her hands on her hips.

"Hicks, what the hell is going on here?" her eyes flickered to Vasquez, and she managed to raise her brows up a little bit.

"Is she.." Ripley paused, trying to find the words to put it as but Hicks already knew what she was about to say and he shook his head; both in a way for relief and a for grave news. For one, it wasn't like she was dying, but for two, Vasquez wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Hicks, Commander Pierr is currently making contact with us." Bishop informed, breaking the silence as the two duo turned over and walked to where he was and listene ing through the fuzzy sounding contact, which then became clear:

_"This is Commander Pierr of 'The Warrior' speaking. Do you copy?" _he asked as Ripley made a light chuckle, never thought she would ever hear another person's voice ever again. This Pierr character had a distant French accent that if you listened closely could be heard.

Bishop nodded, though the Android knew that Pierr would not have known that and answered. "Yes. We are all alive. Though one of our survivors, Private Jenette Vasquez, has substained a critical injury to her left leg. It is urgent that you have your crew be sent to treat her medically immediately." Bishop asked, sounding rather more professional and mature than Ripley or Hicks could've ever pulled off in the tone Bishop spoke it as.

There was a bit of a pause before Pierr spoke again.

_"Very well. Our ship is closing in on your location and we should meet face to face within about fifteen to twenty minutes. Pierr out." _the Captain spoke, his voice sounding bold as the transmission ended, and there was another rather awkward pause again before Hicks coughed to himself. Ripley looked to him as if she expected him to say something.

"Yes Hicks?" she asked calmly, and to which he ended up flushing.

"Oh...nothing. Just...thinking. That's all." he flushed as he told her softly.

Bishop could see the chemistry going on between the two and rolled his eyes, knowing that their emotions for each other were most certainly strong for one another. Turning back to facing the advanced equipment that literally surrounded him that seemed so complicated but did the simple purpose of steering the ship and sighed rather dazed to himself.

"Humans." he muttered to himself, knowing that most likely Hicks and Ripley were going to act stubborn and defensive towards anyone that questioned if they had feelings for one another.

Then again, for Bishop, it would be rather entertaining to watch that.

**.000.**

**Ha ha ha! I can imagine why. Hm, this chapter is probably shorter than what I had planned. Oh well! I PROMISE now that things will get interesting soon! Sorry that I ended up lying that this chapter would be interesting. I'm probably just wasting minutes of your life with this fic aren't I? Well waste not no more! Secrets and some action will SOON start to begin and unfold. Though I'm not sure if I'll have it in the next chapter. Maybe so...maybe so...XD**


	4. Samantha and Secrets

3. Samantha and Secrets

**A/N: Another chapter! Come and get it! XD**

**.000.**

_The Warrior _was able to finally reach towards the survivor's location, and opened up it's hangar for the ship to fly up and through towards and land on. Though it seemed the worst was over, Ripley still held on to the shakey feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right. She certainly hoped nothing would go wrong, but it was Bishop was reassured her that things were going to go smoothly.

"Ripley, I promise you, nothing will go wrong." he assured her, voice as calm as ever. Ripley frowned, not wanting to have to be reminded for something she was already trying to do. Her mood calmed though, and she sighed in an emotionless way, her eyes floating away to the technical equipment to distract herself. She wasn't watching as the ship smoothly but carefully managed to fly towards the hangar of _The Warrior._

"Touchdown." Hicks breathed, a light smile forming at the corners of his lips. Ripley turned to him when she heard, and gave a bit of a relaxed smile herself before it fell and she focused back to what was going on outside at the hanger. Many of the crew members were scrambling about to have everything ready, and Ripley realized then she forgot to wake up Newt. She left to go, and found Newt fast asleep, and Ripley chose to do the option of simply scooping her into her arms instead of bothering to wake her up.

As Ripley cradled the nine year old girl in her arms, she ran to Hicks. "I truly hope things are about to get better." she told him. Hicks thought about that for a moment and he winked to her and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Ellen." he whispered to her, leaning in quickly to kiss her on the cheek as he left in another direction. Ripley stood there frozen for about a second before she relaxed and hoisted Newt better so she wouldn't drop her.

Bishop on the other hand had opened u the ramp, and instead of the survivors rushing out, it was the crew members pouring in frantically. Some were curious, others were worried, and some were a part of the medical team there to help out the injured private they had been told of. Far from the ramp stood a man in about his early forties, with dark hair starting to thin around his forehead and light, dusty brown eyes, stood patiently waiting to greet whoever decided to come out first. Bishop guessed that this was most likely Commander Pierr, and he exited form the pilot room to head towards the ramp and meet Pierr on the hanger.

Pierr pulled a light smile and he reached his hand out for Bishop to shake, to which he did so and Pierr laughed a bit, though the tone of it was rather awkward and strange; like he was hiding his true emotions that Bishop guessed was uncomfortable. The reason why most likely being that Bishop was an android, and perhaps Pierr wasn't used to androids. Bishop managed to hide an angry and frustrated sigh that he was being sene as that he was harmful to some despite the true fact he wasn't.

Still though, Bishop smiled as Pierr greeted himself. "I am Commander Evan Pierr. It is quite a pleasure to see you all alive and well.." Pierr paused for a moment as his dusty brown eyes looked over to see the medic team have Vasquez whisked away, the Mexican woman's face looking pale and pained. Pierr shuddered a bit before focusing back to Bishop and pulled off a different smile.

"Ahem. Yes, anyways. I can assure you that you are all now safe. Please, welcome yourselves to what we have." he informed to Bishop and the others as if he were advertising. Ripley, who had been coming up from behind Bishop and trailing next to Hicks with Newt in her arms, was a bit weary and had to once again hoist Newt properly before a pair of pale, cool hands reached over to help her with Newt.

"Here ma'am. Let me take her." the pair of hands offered. Ripley looked over Newt's head to see the person who spoke, whom was clearly a woman with scary familiar features to Ripley's own.

This woman was young,though perhaps in her early thirties. She had dark, curly hair that had been pulled back in a loose ponytail. Obviously she had pale skin, but the smile looked oddly familiar in Ripley's eyes as she noticed this woman had a familiar pair of brown eyes. It almost scared Ripley of the close features to...perhaps her own. Though she shook that off her mind, since she realized she had been unknowingly missing her own daughter Amanda and thought of this woman looking like her.

Ripley then breathed a smile but shook her head. "Thanks, I got it." she declined the woman's offer, though she ntoiced her tired she was, and how dead she felt within her arms. It wasn't like she planned on dropping Newt, it was just she was exhausted. Ripley for a moment thought about taking the woman's offer, but decided not to with the overprotective, motherly feeling coming from within her. Though as the seconds passed, she slowly started to crack, and the woman could see it, though said nothing as finally Ripley gave up, and carefully handed Newt to the woman.

The woman smiled and carefully cradled Newt like she was her own child. "Thank you. If you follow me I can take you both to your quarters." the woman offered, before making an 'O' shape in her mouth and added in:

"Oh, and by the way. My name is Samantha. You can call me Sam if you want." the woman- Samantha- er- Sam warmly told Ripley, as Ripley herself sighed and ran a hand and laid it on the back of her neck and made a very small smile.

"Thank you, Sam." Ripley told, though it was barely more or less a whisper she was surprised Sam even heard. Sam nodded as she carefully took the still and sleeping Newt, and lead the both of them to the quarters, which was several floors up, so they had to end up taking an elevator on the ship.

The ride was short and awkward, with Newt making a couple of quiet moans once or twice as she stirred in her sleep, but it was as if Samantha was a living pillow, never once did Newt move or fidget in her sleep. She slept rather soundfully, and Ripley found that to be quite impressive for someone who was most likely not a mother.

But still, there was something odd about this 'Sam'.

Something odd and familiar.

**.000.**

"How is she?" Hicks asked as he arrived to find Gormon literally standing on edge at the waiting room. Apparently, Vasquez had been taken in for a true diagnoses and for a treatment on her leg, though from the looks of Gormon's face, Hicks could tell it was something pretty serious.

Gormon lowered his head down and sighed. Nothing at all so far. he informed, making Hicks lower his head down to stare don at the floor of the ship, his ears able to pick up faint noises, mufflings of babbling doctors, the noise of working equipment, but at least Vasquez had stopped moaning.

And that was a good thing, right?

What seemed like hours was only minutes as the door opened, revealing a gap of what was going on inside, where Vasquez laid on the bed, blankets tucking her in and a breathing tube at her nose. Her skin was pale, but some of it's tan color had returned. As many told, hospital lights make you looks awful, and for Vasquez, she looked like she was glowing in a way, but otherwise had bags under her eyes; Most likely from the medication she had been given. Otherwise, she still looked the same old self of, and obviously her case wasn't as bad as Hicks presumed if there weren't that many medical equipment surrounding her or were hooked up to her at all.

And though it was a great relief to see that, itwasn't like the view they had seen her from the door had magically opened up by itself just to relieve the two men. A petite, Oriental, female nurse with long dark hair that looked silky smooth and a a small smile had been the one who opened the door and her smile grew a bit as she flushed nervously at the two men. Hicks peered and ntoiced that on her nametag it read 'Mika'.

Gormon looked ready to pounce on the tiny woman for an answer. Is she..is she gonna be alright? he frantically asked Mika. Mika's smile grew and she nodded.

"Yes. Both mother and child are well." Mika explained with a cheery smile.

If shock could kill, then just now, it walked away with its newest victims.

Hicks and Gormon.

Hicks swore his jaw drop to the floor and his eyebrows raised sky high.

"E-Excuse me?" Gormon repeated in a whisper so low in was practically inaudible, as his eyes widened. Mika's smile fell, as if slightly surprised and concerned.

"O-oh. You didn't know she was with child?" Mika asked, just to be certain but her voice grew nervous as Hicks looked across form the door at the resting Vasquez, and flickered back to the tiny Mika.

"Fuck no!" Gormon spat, his tone dripping of 'well duh NO!'. Mika took that as quite hurtful, but hid that from within her face as she sighed lightly and checked the clipboard in her hand.

"According to these here she is about a week or so along." Mika studied as her eyes read through the results on her clipboard as Gormon carefully but harshly shoved past Mika to head inside to see Vasquez. Hicks face-palmed himself and rubbed his temples for Gormon's rudeness and decided to follow behind him. Though it was wrong to barge in, he himself was curious about this whole interest.

Vasquez heard their padded footsteps and sighed, fluttering her eyes open as they stared around to meet with Gormon's angry ones and Hicks's shocked. She stirred a bit, confused. "Wh-what? What is it?" she breathed, sounding confused but a little bit like her old self again.

Gormon placed his hands on his hips. "Vasquez dammit. How long have you been hiding this?" he questioned bitterly at her, making Vasquez shoot a glare at Gormon that was as venomous a cobras'.

"What the fuck are you TALKING about?" she growled, though restrained herself from the dizziness she had form her headache. Hicks held a hand at Gormon, telling him to let him handle this instead, and Hicks stepped forward to Vasquez.

"Vasquez, do you know?" Hick asked paitently but sternly. Vasquez shook her head, in denial.

"Still have no fucking idea what you even mean!" she shouted angrily. Hicks took a step back, though it was unnecessarily since he only did it in case if Vasquez were to somehow regain her strength and jump after him.

She most certainly regained her anger. Hicks remained calm though as he spoke again, or at least opened his mouth to before Gormon beat him to it.

"Vasquez, you're pregnant. Now damn straight you bet I wanna know who the father is." Gormon demanded in a stern tone. Vasquez's face froze in shock, her face unreadable for anything else besides pure shock. She made a small gasp to herself and shook her head, in denial.

"No...no...that- that's not right." she told them in a whisper of complete denial. Hicks nodded slowly, and figured she wouldn't take the news wonderfully but had to ask again in a more gentle tone than Gormon:

"Jenette, who's the father?" he questioned, almost never calling her by her first name. It added in a personal effect to her as she remembered to the only possibility...

_Their relationship was always kept a secret. She had tried to forget about it after his death, but the memories managed to pull a few of her heart strings, and she could barely hide her pained face as she remembered._

_She and Drake had always been seen as friends, but behind closed doors there was something more._

_On the early morning that they had been told that there were to soon be sent on some kind of a search and rescue mission three days from then, the two of them had gone out with the boys to have a couple of drinks. Maybe one or two perhaps..._

_...in the end, it ended being eight in total. Or at least that's what she had thought; She was too drunk to remember anyways._

_But what she could remember, was her clothes scattered all over the place, and a sleeping lump next by to her, arm wrapped around her naked body. She sat straight up, playfully hitting the arm, and the lump- Drake- stirred and stopped his light snoring pattern and snapped his head up. Vasquez made an effort to lightly smile, but a hangover headache came to her, and she placed a hand to her forehead. Drake laughed._

_"Not bad for an Army chick." he laughed, his goofy grin plastered on his face. Vasquez rolled her eyes; This wasn't the first time they had made love, Drake just liked to joke about the ratings of good they were. Sometimes it would get on her nerves, but she was too tired to care much._

_"Fuck you." she groaned, though somewhere in her tone it was jokingly._

_"Any time! Any place! I'm up for another round!" Drake offered, his laughter a little louder as his grin became a bit larger. Vasquez reached down for her shirt and smirked._

_"You weren't bad for yourself. Consider yourself one helluva lucky guy if I consider an encore." she winked to him and blew a sarcastic kiss, to which he took it rubbed it all over his lips immaturely. Vasquez made an airy laughter for a quick second, and left to change._

_And despite the fact they both looked like hell form the alcohol, she pleasurely thought Drake wasn't half bad looking- maybe even handsome._

_And maybe, just maybe, she felt something even stronger within their relationship for one another._

As reality drove back to Vasquez, she realized that denial was pointless, and the facts all made perfect sense. She did an excellent job of hiding back a tear that attempted to roll down her cheek, and lowered her head down in a partial way of shame, unable to face Hicks and Gormon as she spoke her answer in a mumbled vice so low no one could hear.

Gormon furrowed his eyebrows and frowned impatiently as Hicks shook his head confused. Hicks asked, meaning for her to repeat what she said only louder. Vasquez mumbled again, and Hicks opened his mouth ot say something when Vasquez snapped her head up.

"Drake! Mark Drake! There's no other fucking Drake around here that I've ever known, is there?" she screamed, and then her face fell to something of a distant pain, lowering her head down slowly and sighed sadly.

"Drake is the father." she whispered. And somehow it made sense to the others, and no one said a word. Gormon's face was as if of nothing, and Hicks couldn't find anything to say for a reaction. The pause was just of pure awkwardness and shock.

Vasquez though, broke the silence with a irritated groan and threw her head back against the pillow. "Pregnant." she mumbled in disbelief, shaking her head.

Hicks pulled off a smile. "Hey cheer up. You can still kick ass even as a Mommy." he told her, his voice hoarse. Vasquez looked up, and did managed to smile back, but only for a moment. Her smile fell as she thought of the baby- _her _baby, that would end up fatherless. Hicks was able to read her face, and looked to Gormon to let her have some time to herself to think.

Though Gormon on the other hand looked ready to irritate Vasquez with a million questions as to how long her secret relationship with Drake had been going on, but knew that any type of Vasquez (pregnant or not) would not be a joy to have around when angry. He followed Hicks out of the room, shaking his head in still disbelief.

"I don't believe this." he muttered to Hicks, the shock evident. Hicks raised a brow, nodding and looking over to Vasquez for a moment before looking back to Gormon.

"Yeah. I mean-I always knew they were really good friends, and she did get pretty pissed at you when he got killed but...wow." he breathed, agreeing to every word Gormon said. Once again, awkwardness kicked in for the situation, with no one sure of what to say, before Hicks thought of the others. He was curious to know what Ripley's reaction would be to the surprising news. Even if it didn't involve her, he figured she could use some good news.

"Where's Ripley?" he asked, turning to look at Gormon. Gormon looked up, and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of where she went, though came up with a theory.

"I have a hunch that it involves wherever Newt is at, Ripley is there as well." he commented to Hicks, and watched as he turned to leave and go find her. Gormon then had a thought and chuckled lightly to himself.

"You know, I don't see why Newt hasn't gotten to calling Ripley her mom yet. Their bond is closer than any friendship I've ever had." Gormon chuckled, making Hicks roll his eyes.

"Gormon, that's because kids hate you. And they hate you because half the time of your life you're an asshole." Hicks explained, trying not to laugh. Gormon frowned and glared at him, but eventually both men cracked and eventually snickered a bit before going their separate ways.

It made hicks think about the positive changes that were starting to come; With Vasquez expecting, Ripley possibly adopting Newt, and so many more it made Hicks smile.

Perhaps things would turn out for the better.

**.000.**

"Bovelinni, I want a full investigation on the ship. God knows what went on at Hadley's Hope, and personally, I don't wanna know." Sgt. Phelps told to one of the soldiers, Marcus Bovelinni. The tan skinned, dark blond haired man nodded and saluted to Phelps, whom rolled his eyes in annoyance of Marcus's constant saluting, before Marcus and a group of men went in through the ramp and to investigate the ship.

Marcus, and two men named Jon Andrews and Kyle Robins followed in as they checked down to the lower part of the ship, almost close to eh engines. The room was pitch black, like a shadow, and the lights from their flashlights were the only source of light.

"Andrews, you see anything?" Marcus asked, to which Andrew shook his head.

"I can't see shit man." he groaned while Robins turned to head back. Andrews pulled him by his shoulder and turned him around, glaring at him to not walk off like that. Marcus's eyes peered around, unable to see anything at all, and turned around to face Andrews and Robins.

"Hey look, I don't see anything but I'm gonna see if I can find anything else hiding. You two go on ahead, it's probably lunch time anyways." Marcus offered, to which Robins easily took to while Andrew followed behind, rather more or less trailed behind. Marcus smirked, looking around and about, double checking just to make sure everything was in the clear...

When the sudden noise of a hiss caught his ears. He snapped his head up, and literally spun around, trying to find what could've made that noise. His eyes scanned about the room, but he kept himself calm and cool as he made a light sigh in relief. He was probably just imaginging things, since he heard the stories going around of those aliens the survivors had encountered. Shaking his head and taking a steady breath, Marcus let those thoughts go as he dared himself to step forward, another step in the darkness.

**.000.**

"Yo, you wonder when Marcus is gonna get back?" Andrews asked Robins, who shrugged his shoulders as he walked.

"He'll be back when he gets back. Marcus is a neat freak anyways, he'll probably report about how much dust he was able to find in the engines or something." Robins joked, to which Andrews frowned and shook his head.

"Man you frickin' suck at telling jokes." Andrews told him, punching Robins playfully at the arm as both young men laughed and walked off, unconcerned for their friend.

Neither one of them heard the faint, muffled scream from Marcus. How at last minute he had noticed something moving and stepped forward to see what it was.

Blood scattered across the walls and floor, as if in an explosion, painting the walls to a dark, unnatural looking red. How he had tried ot run but his efforts were useless as the Queen Xenomorph showed no pity.

A limp hand slammed across the wall, then slowly fell down, leaving behind a trail of dark red blood as it fell.

Sadly though, there was no window at the wall, so no one saw a thing at all. After all...

...The first victim is always never noticed gone.

**.000.**

**How true is that? How no one ever seems to notice the first victim go missing or die? Hmph. Oh well, guess it can happen here as well! HA! That was the twist to V/D- Vasquez is preggos! XD**


	5. Discussions and Nightmares

5. Discussions and Nightmares

**A/N; Remember folks! REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**.000.**

Ripley woke up, feeling much better than before. Though it did surprise her that she was able to actually kill a couple of hours with a nightmare-less sleep. She prayed that would be how her nights would go for the rest of her life, though she couldn't count herself lucky. The chances were thin, and the haunting visions would get to her eventually...

Sitting straight up, she kept on a still, well-armoured face as she thought to herself of those who were face fell to saddened reaction, and as she got up she stretched and looked at herself over the mirror and smirked. She was 36 years old, and to add in the 57 years she had been in hypersleep, she was now 93 years old. Ripley raised her eyebrows sky high but kept her face cam as she then laughed.

"Not bad looking for a 93 year old." she told to herself as she stared at some of the stains on her clothes. Most was from the environment but some of it was blood, and Ripley shook her head. Wanting herself to relax mentally she decided to change into a clean pair of clothes. As she took off her shirt, the door suddenly opened.

"Ripley I- oh!" a man's voice gasped.

Hicks.

She gasped and turned around, covering her chest with the shirt she had off while Hicks blushed like a fool, and then scrambled about to shut the doorm which because he was nervous it made him look like a clumsy fool and it took a couple of moments before he successfully shut the door.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized as he stuttered behind the door. Ripley made a forgiving smile, and changed into a clean white shirt and loose white pants. She kept her od shoes on and walked towards the door and opened it, with Hicks smiling and his cheeks still a tingled pink.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked joinkgly, though she didn't sound angry. Hicks's jaw dropped a bit, not quite sure what to say, and his cheeks flushed right back to the cherry red he had on before. Ripley laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm joking Hicks. You don't have to answer that." she assured him. Hicks then calmed himself and lowered his eyes to the floor, but managed to give a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, it could've been worse. Instead of me it could've been Hudson-" he stopped, suddenly killing off the joke he was about to pull of his now deceased friend and his smile fell a bit. Ripley understod this and nodded sadly.

"Yeah." she whispered, though the saddened moment passed as Hicks looked up and made a light laugh.

"So uh- anyways, how are you Ripley?" he asked in a simply attempt to sterr the conversation into another direction. Ripley could tell easily that was his plan but decided to pretend he was successful in changing the conversation and smiled lightly.

"I'm fine Hicks. Surprisingly, I was able to get a couple hours' rest. Newt's doing fine, she really seems to like that Sam girl who's watching her for a little bit. What about you?" she explained. Hicks nodded.

"Same here, I guess. I just wanted to know if you were alright. It's funny. Usually, it's the cilvillians who panic and the soldiers are calm. Yet with you, it's the other way around. You're doing much better than me, Gormon, and Vasquez combined, and we've seen a helluva lot in our lives." Hicks commented, his tone obviously impressed with Ripley, though the mentioning of Vasquez made Ripley open her mouth to ask how she was when somehow Hicks beat her to that.

"You're not going to believe what's up with Vasquez." Hicks spoke, leaving Ripley at a cliffhanger for a second before continuing what he was going to say.

"Apparently, we just found out she and her partner Drake were in a relationship for a while." he said, sighing softly as he remembered Drake. Any mentionings of any of his friends was going to have to get some use to that they were gone for Hicks, since he had always come to know them like family; Especially Hudson. They went to high school together, and the two played on the football team together. Hicks dazed off at the humorous, loveable memories from then when Ripley's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hicks, how the hell did you and Gormon get her to tell you that?" she asked, shocked. Hicks then let out a breath-like laugh and looked up.

"That's the part I can't believe myself. Get this- Vasquez is pregnant." he informed, hiding his laughter a bit. Though Ripley couldn't tell why he was laughing to that, she herself smiled and stepped in to defend Vasquez.

"Hicks what's so funny about that? That's a wonderful thing." she lectured, to which Hicks shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not laughing because she's pregnant, I'm laughing because nobody knew all this time that the badass Vasquez we all know is going to be a mommy. It's kinda cute picturing that, but she's about a week or so along. And the other reason I'm laughing is because she's not even showing yet and she went through hell. Just imagine what later on will end up like." Hicks explained, smiling a bit at the thought. Ripley paused, and it did seem a bit funny of how tough Vasquez was going to have to go soft now. Actually she smiled of how cute that was.

There was a bit of a pause before Hicks spoke again. "C'mon. You look half-starved. Let's go get something to eat." he offered, holding his arm out to escourt her. Ripley thought about that, but it was her stomach that decided for her since it grumbled and she laughed.

"Alright. Fine." Ripley said, giving in and lending her hand for Hicks to take, and he gladly did, escourting the two to the mess hall of the ship, which was a floor up.

**.000.**

"Anybody seen Marcus?" Andrews asked, to which everyone shrugged their shoulders, and he stared back down at his drink and took a sip of it. He, Kyle, and several others including Gormon all sat together at table in the mess hall, most already deep in other conversations concerning people asking Gormon to tell his tale of how he survived from Hadley's Hope. When no one responded, Kyle simply looked down and poked at his food as the conversations from the others continued when Hicks, who was escourting Ripley, walked in.

Gormon laughed. "I always knew someday you two would come to this." he smirked, winking at Hicks before taking another bite from his sandwhich. Hicks rolled his eyes but chuckled. Gormon then pointed to the armor plate chest Hicks wore and didn't change from yet, and laughed at the heart Hicks had painted on the armor.

"I bet that's supposed to be your love for Ripley!" he told, making some of the guys sitting at the table go 'Aww' or say in a naughty tone 'Oooh'.

Hicks frowned when Antonio, a crew worker for _The Warrior _who had been sitting next to Gormon, patted Gormon on the back and laughed.

"No Gormon, that's for yo mom." he told him, making Gormon frown and the other men sitting at the table burst into immature fits of laughter. Ripley placed her hands on her hips, slightly annoyed as Hicks lead her to a seat and politely moved the chair for her. She turned and smiled.

"Thank you Hicks." she told as Gormon mouthed what she said, pretending to be her in a tone that was too high to be her voice and made kissy faces while Antonio pretended to be Hicks and did the same thing. Hicks took notice to that and glared at them both before turning back to Ripley and rolled his eyes.

"Assholes." he mumbled dryly, to which Ripley acknowledged and nodded, making a ligt smirk as the boys bursted into another misfit of laughter over a joke about women. Ripley rolled her eyes, though was a little bit surprised to find that when Gormon wasn't doing his job, he actually had a dirty humor up his sleeve like one of the boys.

Ripley looked to Hicks and sighed a bit, placing her hands on the table and rested her head down, supported up by her hands. She smiled a bit, but she still looked troubled.

"What's up Rips?" Hicks asked, calling Ripley the nickname of 'Rips'. Ripley raised an eyebrow to that.

"'Rips'? Never heard that one before." she remarked, to which Hicks chuckled.

"Sorry. But what's troubling you anyways?" he asked her. Ripley looked up and sighed.

"Nothing. Just...thinking. That's all." Ripley told him as she smiled again, staring into his eyes for a moment. There seemed to be a sudden silence then, and neither of them said anything at all within that silence. Both seized the opportunity to stare into one another's eyes in amazement.

And it seemed like the moment lasted for forever.

**.000.**

Vasquez had decided to take a light nap, which then turned into a deep sleep. She tried to remember the last time she had ever gotten a good's rest like this, but was too tired to even think about that. Slowly, she felt herself leaving reality and entering the dream world. But not trusting if this would be a nightmare, she placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

She still couldn't believe there was _life _inside of her. It was what made Vasquez smile as she slept soundfully, or so she thought.

_It seemed so close to reality she thought she was in it. It seemed as first that everything was complete darkness. That's how most nightmares began, she was only three seconds into the dream world and she already realized she was about to have a nightmare._

_And she was right. The sudden ear-piercing scream from Newt could be heard, following the screams of her fallen comrades. She was could suddenly see herself back at the nest, watching in horror as she watched Diertich being grabbed by one of those alien things, followed by Apone, and then the others simply getting killed off one by one..._

_She could see Drake's death again, his cry of awful pain and she felt tears in her eyes. She screamed for him and tried to run to him, but she had the feeling again where she was being held back. Though she tried to fight the grip she knew was Hicks, it was pointless._

_But it seemed suddenly the scream from Drake turned to her own and what sounded like a baby's cry. She found herself in terrible pain, feeling the urge to scream like something was coming out of her. _

_The room changed from the nest to being some sort of a hospital, doctors and nurses looking panicked. Vasquez screamed again, in hopes the pain would go away, and looked to see her stomach rapidly growing. She gasped in horror, but it wasn't like she could do anything. She felt like people were holding her back in a way, and she saw the doctors surrounding her, urging her to push. She gave in and screamed again, suddenly feeling the pain edge and grow even worse._

_It felt like something was breaking her bones. Squirming about inside of her, like it was delievring painful punches inside of her, trying to burst out for freedom. She felt like she was choking on something and coughed in a desperate attempt for air, and ended up spitting out something. Blood. _

_The pain intensified until she gave off the loudest scream her lungs possibly could give her, and the pain dulled. The doctors look relieved in a way, like they were holding a bundle in her arms. She tried to sit up straight up, straight but she couldn't feel any part of herself anymore._

_And when she looked over, expecting to see her baby, instead she saw one of those awful horrible monsters. Except it was yellow and hissing at her, and Vasquez gasped. This wasn't her baby at all! She tried to scream again, but the pain which had dulled down exhuasted her to the point where she couldn't speak at all._

_And that thing that came out of her jumped straight forward for her._

Vasquez woke up in cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. And her hands automatically fell to her stomach, gasping and panting as it tok her mind several moments to calm down and that there was nothing hurting her inside. Her chest rose and fell as she panted, and she tried to calm herself. Running a hand across her forehead which was covered in sweat, she toko the opportunity to distract her mind by taking notice her favorite red bandana was gone.

She frowned, not quite sure if she lost back in the vents or if a doctor had misplaced while she was being checked at. But she still felt upset, since it was not just any bandana. Not, it wasn't lucky, since quite frankly she wore it and it ended up bringing her into this situation. But it was only special for one reason.

It was a gift. From Drake.

Staring down at her bandaged leg, to her stomach and then back to the wall that was on the other side of the room, she sighed deeply. Since the red bandana was now gone, it felt like now everything she had of Drake was gone as well. She felt a tear coming, bur she fought it back, placing a hand to her forehead and she sighed silently to herself.

She always was the tough girl, with an armored wall so that on insults could ever get to her.

But for once, it felt like the armor wall she had was slowly crumbling down.

**.000.**

"So, what are you going to do once we get back to Earth?" Hicks asked after a while of him and Ripley just staring down and poking their food. Ripley looked up and smiled.

"Just settle down. Relax. It isn't going to be easy since I want to visit Amanda..." Ripley paused before speaking again. "Besides, I have a little surprised for Newt.." she smiled, hoping Hicks would take the hint.

A moment later, Hicks smiled, realizing what it meant. "Ripley, that's great!" he told her, beaming. Ripley sunk her head down for a moment, blushing before looking back up again, laughing a bit.

"She'll finally have a family again. I love her, Hicks. She's a darling sweetheart." she said, to which suddenly Newt and Sam ran in.

"Ripley! Ripley!" the small girl beamed happily, looking different. Nuch more...cleaner. Her hair was no longer dirty, it was combed neatly and a nice, shiny, cornsilk color. Her cream colored face glowed again, no longer any dirt smeared at her cheeks, but the best of all...she smiled in a whole different way that made Ripley's heart melt. Sam followed behind, chuckling softly.

"Quite the girl she is." Sam commented as Newt hugged Ripley. Ripley heard and looked to Sam as she stroked some of Newt's fine hair when Newt pulled away from the hug.

"Oh Ripley it was so much fun! Sam showed me the ship and it's so big! Everything is SO cool!" she babbled happily to Newt. Gormon and the other guys looked over, smiling at how adorable Newt was being right now. Hicks couldn't help but smile himself. It seemed that on any dark day, Newt was the sun that came out and made the dark clouds go away.

"Really now? Newt, you hungry sweetie?" Ripley asked, at first sounding interesting and then switched to what Hicks called as 'motherly mood'. Newt nodded happily, her locks of cornsilk hair bouncing as she nodded. Ripley got up and out of her seat as she led Newt to the mess hall line and handed her tray, pointing to some of the foods Newt had told her earlier before that were her favorite. Newt's stomach grumbled just from the sight and looked up at Ripley when the loud noise from her stomach could be heard, and the both of them cracked up.

Hicks stared at the sight, smiling himself as Sam took a notice to that. "You like her, don't you?" she asked him softly. Hicks looked over to her, a bit startled by the sudden noise of her voice but he nodded.

"Yeah, Ripley's amazing." he breathed to which Sam laughed.

"No. I mean do you _like _her?" Sam emphasized on 'like' as she repeated her question and Hicks flushed.

"We're just friends. I'm not going to fall for that old school trick." he told her sternly, but a little too loudly. Gormon and the others heard, and they leaned in from their chairs and listened in. Gormon himself couldn't help but jump in.

"I hate to break it to you, bud. But, you _so _like her. Even if I was a blind, deaf man I would still be able to tell." he told Hicks, to which Hicks frowned, annoyed. He remembered this trick when he was younger. A girl named Veronica, who had pretty red hair and nice blue eyes caught his attention. They were only friends, but Hicks's 'supposed' friends turned against him. They had teased him about 'when's the wedding?' and even went as far as to run over and tell Veronica that Hicks liked her. (Though he didn't go by Hicks. He was called by his first name, Dwayne.)

"Dude. From the looks on his face, you're about to be a deaf, blind man." Sam informed jokingly, though looked a little nervous as she herself saw the look on Hicks face, which seemed a bit upset and angry. Shaking his head, Hicks ignored Gormon's comment and focused back to watching Ripley and Newt; However, Ripley caught his eyes, and smiled.

And Hicks couldn't help himself but smile back himself. Some of the boys Gormon sat with started to burst into laughter as Antonio.

"Aah-HA! She goin' sleep with him tonight! Somebody's getting a reward!" he teased as the boys laughed. Newt overheard this on accident, and ran over to the men with a big grin on her face.

"Reward! Can I have a reward please?" she pleaded. Antonio made an 'O' at his mouth, and the boys bursted into laughter. One crew worker, a fair-skinned, dark haired one named Rodney nudged Antonio's shoulder.

"Yeah Antonio, why don't you give her a _reward?" _he teased, making Antonio frown and hit Rodney's arm.

"Shut up man." he growled at him before rolling his eyes. Gormon looked over to see Ripley with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised for the facial expression of 'You all deserved that' and he shook his head lightly, chuckling.

There was a bit of a pause before Antonio spoke up.

"What the hell happened to you guys anyways?" he asked curiously, astounded by what rumors he had heard of their survival. Ripley snapped her head up instantly, and Newt and Gormon stared blankly at Antonio. Hicks took a breath before lowering his head down.

"It's one helluva of a story." he began slowly. Antonio nodded and there were mumbled comments from the others.

"Fuck yeah. If the shit I'm hearing about you guys is true then...damn." his voice sounded hoarse at the last word he spoke, while his gaze fixed at Hicks to begin the story. Hicks opened his mouth to speak, before someone walked in the room.

"Hope I didn't miss out on anything." a familiar voice sounded.

Gormon turned to see Vasquez, with her leg bandaged but it didn't look the least bit at all she was limping as she walked. Though her face was a bit pained, she seemed to shake that off her mind and ignore as she walked like she normally would to the others, standing over Gormon's shoulder.

Ripley looked up and smiled. "You okay, Vasquez?" she asked, just to be sure though looked relieved to see her up and well.

_'Well to tell you the truth Ripley, I feel like shit. I had the worst fucking nightmare imaginable, I'm knocked up with no father, my leg hurts like hell, oh, and did I forget to add my friends are all dead?' _was what Vasquez really wanted to answer. But instead, she pulled off a small smile and nodded solemnly.

Gormon chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach and patted it. "Aw...does Mommy Vasquez want to get some foofoo?" he teased lightly, smirking as he then rubbed her flat stomach. Vasquez, for a minute thought of the nightmare of her bulging stomach and the awful pain, but she shook her head so lightly no one would've noticed and smacked Gormon's hand off her stomach.

"Get your fucking hands off me." she growled at him. Gormon raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" he retorted, huffing under his breath:

"You don't need to be a bitch about it."

Luckily, no one heard him as Antonio coughed loudly.

"Hello? Am I getting a story or what?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Hicks looked to Ripley, and she nodded, the both of them sighing as she placed her hands on Newt's shoulders and nudged her gently to go to Sam.

"Where to begin..." Hicks whispered before starting.

**.000.**

"You have an amazing ship Commander Pierr." Bishop complimented as he and Pierr sat in the lobby in simple discussion. Though the android was able to tell by the look on his face that Pierr was troubled.

"Commander?" Bishop asked, tone worried. Pierr snapped his head up, out of the trance he was in and nodded before sighing.

"Nothing just...one of my crew members hasn't made a report back in a while. Marcus Bovelinni; I sent him and a couple of others to investiaget your ship and make sure there was no threatening damaged to our ship such as any exposure ot radiation or if anything decided to hop on for a ride." Pierr explained. Bishop, on the other hand, laughed.

"Oh pardon me commander, but your fears are for nothing. I assure you, nothing got on board that isn't human...or android." he added in with a smile. Pierr nodded, though his face was still slightly troubled.

"Still though...that type of news from a kid like Bovelinni is _very _disturbing." Pierr added in to insist. Though he didn't know Bovelinni, Bishop nodded.

And if the worry Pierr had were a virus, then Bishop just caught it.

The bad feeling seemed to go through around.

**.000.**

**Ha ha ha! I love that R/H moment! He saw her chest! XD**

**Now, I dunno about you, but I'd be freaked if I had Vasquez's dream. Oh, and things are starting to pick up! XD**


	6. Slight Chance

5. Slight Chance

**A/N: A secret shall now be revealed! Er- two actually. But the second one isn't as important as the first one.**

**.000.**

After Hicks had finished his story, the tone he had said it made even Vasquez and Gormon silent. Nobody bothered to crack a joke at all, no one smiled or laughed. The way Hicks told the story was as if he were a war survivor relieving the horrors he saw happen to his comrades. Which wasn't much different from this.

Even Ripley was speechless, and she was _there_. The effect added in to more, as if Hicks told the experience in a whole new way. Even Newt herself remained silent with a blank face as Sam held her close. Afterwards, Hicks sighed and blushed.

"What? Why is everyone so quiet now?" he asked, not able to bear the silence well. He looked to the others, who then nearly all blinked at the same time. There was a soft chuckle to take it as if it were meant to be a joke, but that chuckle almost immediately stopped. The tone of it was dryless anyways, as if laughing as if that person figured they were supposed to laugh.

Hicks stood there gazed before shaking his head. Newt carefully walked over but ended up sneaking up on Hicks, ploping herself gently on his side and made the effort of a small smile.

"You are really good at telling scary stories _Daddy." _she told him, and he and Ripley almost instantly snapped their heads up. Hicks himself felt like his heart stopped, but in the good way. Newt had reminded him of a small boy he had met back on an earlier search and rescue mission on Earth when a tsunami hit. He and Hudson had been paired up to find survivors, and found a little boy with the brightest green eyes imagineable; Hudson himself swore to Hicks he was looking at emeralds.

The boy was rather remarkable to Hicks, his smile so filled with hope unlike any child he had ever seen before. They shared a close bond for the three weeks he and his crew had stayed there. The boy, Max, his name was, was an orphan then but loved Hicks like a father. How they had shared so many memories, how Hicks would read stories to Max, or they would just walk around the debris like it was an obstacle course or race around the camp grounds. They had even managed to pull a few small pranks together, such as switching Apone's cigars with with licorice, and pouring strawberry syrup on Gormon's pants and shouting out to everyone else Gormon's on his period! PMS time! (Something Vasquez wouldn't let Gormon forget for about three and a half years.)

Tragically, the air Max inhaled caused him to have lung cancer and died one year later. He was only ten years old. Newt's age.

Ripley could read Hicks's face, though she didn't know the true reason why he seemed so suddenly shocked, she placed her hands on Newt's shoulders and lowered herself down to the girl's size and made a sad smile.

"Um...Newt, honey, how's about you and Sam go see more of the ship?" Ripley offered, and Newt nodded happily, with Sam coming over to take the girl's hand and give her a tour. Ripley watched, but she didn't have time to think of how adorable it was for Newt to skip as she walked, and focused her attention on Hicks.

"Hicks...we need to talk." she told him, and Hicks nodded slowly, getting up without even blinking and followed Ripley as the two left to meet outside the hallway.

Once outside, Ripley sighed and looked up to him. Hicks I.. she began and Hicks chuckled dazily and shook his head.

"She called me Daddy, Ripley...and it.."

"Hicks I'm sorry if you didn't like that." Ripley cut him off, apologizing as Hicks continued to shake his head more.

"No- Ripley, I _loved _it. I've never thought about becoming a father, hell, no one has ever called me 'Daddy' before." he told her breathlessly, smile large and he looked ready to cry. Ripley was rather surprised by this, but in a good way that he was happy and placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"It is a wonderful feeling, Hicks. It truly is." she whispered to him, nodding since she agreed a full one hundred percent. He then unexpectedly pulled her in a for a hug, to which it took her a second to comprehend with that since it was so sudden but then hugged back as well, closing her eyes and as if about to rest on his broad shoulder.

Things truly felt good for once.

And for once, the quiet didn't seem to bother Hicks at all.

In fact, he enjoyed it.

**.000.**

Gormon and the others ate silently from the minute Ripley took Hicks outside for a talk. The story managed ot send a chill to all, and no one bothered to say a word. Not even a sex joke about Ripley and Hicks.

Gormon himself stared down at the sandwich he was nearly finished with, his gaze almost in a way that was brainwashed as he swore to himself he was seeing faces from the bread of his sandwich. The small dot things he wasn't sure what to call (pores?) that were on his bread seem to be like a connect the dots activity.

And everytime he connected the dots, he kept seeing faces. Ferro, Spunkmeyer, Adone, Diertich, Hudson, Frost, Crowe...Gormon shook his head, beliveing he was mad. It was as if the dots seemed to change to make their faces, and he kept his head down for the longest time.

He thought of the usual thing most of those with survivor guilt felt, how it should've been him and how the others were too young to die. Well, actually, Apone wasn't young; But he was a father to two young sons that were almost teenagers. Hudson was engaged to the woman of his life. And Diertich had only recently married, Frost was single but still had very loving parents, Crowe was supposed to go home after the mission go be with his mother who was _dying _from cancer. Gormon shook his head, picturing how awful it was going to be to tell everyone the news.

Hell, even Ferro and Spunkmeyer had something going on. Ferro gave birth to their son, Johnathan, only a few months ago. Gormon himself had seen pictures of the beautiful baby with the big blue eyes, thinking how terrible it would be for the poor baby with no parents. He already knew that Ferro's parents were taking care of Johnathan already, but now they were basically his foster parents as well. Gormon shook his head, the dark shadow of shame and guilt coming to him, and he shut his eyes in hope of it going away.

But everytime he did shut his eyes, he kept seeing one of those black creatures coming straight for him. He suddenly snapped his eyes opened and made a light gasp, hands to his pockets when suddenly his left hand caught feel of something. It felt strange, like cloth in a way and he pulled out the thing which revealed to have a red color.

A bandanna.

Gormon shrugged his shoulders, confused over what this was doing in his pocket when he reminded.

This was _Vasquez's _bandanna.

He remembered earlier he had been stroking some of her hair when they were on the ship and she was in a lot of pain, remembering how it was slipping off anyways so he simply decided to place it in his pocket and hold onto it. He had only realized now that he had forgotten to give it back to her and he flushed, knowing Vasquez would either

A.) Kill him

B.) Yell at him

C.) Go all pregnant and hormonal on him

Gormon shook his head, not wanting to have to think about those high possibilities as he looked over to Vasquez who was sitting across from him. She looked rather gazed, her lips chiseled into a cold, sad frown. Her eyes looked a bit upset, and it was hard for Gormon to understand why; Unless if she was thinking about Drake again. She had her head lowered down, and he figured she just needed someone to talk to.

"Vasquez, you alright?" he asked her softly. Vasquez's eyes flickered up to meet him, looking rather annoyed. She made a slight groan under her breath and she rolled her eyes.

"What is with people fuckin' asking me how I'm doing? I'm FINE!" she snapped, making Gormon jump back a bit. None of the boys sitting next to him or her made a comment. Though earlier before, Rodney had whispered marvelly to Gormon _'That's Vasquez?'_

To which, Gormon responded with a smirk _"She's pregnant." _

Rodney's face froze like he was rather mortified for a moment and then said nothing at all.

Refocusing back into reality, Gormon heard Vasquez sigh sadly and she looked to him sadly.

"I...I'm fine Gormon, just, hormonal and upset. That's all." she apologized softly.

Gormon nodded. "Yeah, I get how ya feel. Nobody's doing great. They can claim if they want, but their really not." he agreed, his voice sounding a bit slow nd he frowned as she looked to him with eyes that looked ready to actually, seriously, _cry._

Gormon had worked with Vasquez for so long, but never had he ever seen her cry. He learned to read her like a book over the year while Ripley learned to read hers and all the others faces within ten seconds of meeting them. It was a charm he killed for, since he couldn't understand Vasquez's sudden pain. Somehow though, Vasquez made the tears disappear, and she didn't end up crying.

"You really should be happy though." he reminded her, as the conversation between them became more and more awkwarder, as he thought about Vasquez. Just how well did he know her? What did he truly think of her besides a badass, tough, woman? He ignored those thoughts as she nodded with a look of guilt on her face.

"Yeah." was all she said as neither one of them then said anything for a while. Gormon kept staring down at his sandwich, taking bites only once in a while as Vasquez took a sip of some coffee she so desperately needed, but then nearly gagged before it could reach her tongue.

"Augh! Man, this coffee tastes even shittier than the stuff we used to get served!" she spat, coughing as she used a napkin to wipe her mouth. Gormon's lips formed a smile.

"That even possible?" he asked her, remembering about how they both acknowledged two facts: one being that Apone was an uptight ass sometimes (even though Gormon was one to talk), and that the coffee they were served was crappy.

But apparently, the coffee here just broke the record since Vasquez was literally coughing and gagging as if someone tried to strangle her. Eventually, she got the awful taste out of her mouth and she looked to Gormon.

"I just sounded like a dying cat trying to hack up some of that shitty stuff. Pretty sure it is possible there is even more fucked up than the type we used to get served." she told him, grinning at the end of her sentence.

Gormon laughed, glad that the dark mood of the day had seemingly passed and he smiled.

"There's the Vasquez I know." he smiled, his hand reaching for her bandanna and he walked to the side of her. She turned her head and looked up, a little confused as he takes one of hr hands in a swift motion and hands her the bandanna. She grips it tightly, wanting to be certain it was what she thought it was as she looked down to see it was what she had predicted by texture.

Gormon swore he saw Vasquez's eyes sudden light up like the stars.

They widen, and she is left a bit speechless, since she doesn't say anything as he sucks up a lot of courage and leaned in carefully to quickly kiss her cheek and smirked.

"Consider it a little present." he told her as he turned to leave.

This time, truly leaving Vasquez speechless as she stared at him, watching him as he left.

And then her lips broke into a pleased smile.

**.000.**

"So why did you call Hicks your Daddy anyways, Newt?" Sam asked cautiously and curiously. She had heard the stories of no survivors except for her, and knew most likely her parents were those of the deceased. She felt such a strong connection to Newt, despite the fact it had come so quickly. She came to view Newt as a smart younger sister, though the sudden naming of Hicks to be her 'Daddy' truly left Sam puzzled.

Newt smiled. "He is just like my Daddy, Sam! He's brave and smart and caring and nice! And..and..." she babbled on before running out of words to say. Sam smiled as she then understood, since she knew she viewed Ripley as her mother; But Ripley and Hicks weren't married. (Though she could see and hoped something would start or already started between them. It was a rather cute sight and something nice to think about.)

That's very sweet Newt. she cooed, giving a small noogie on top of Newt's hand as she ruffled up some of Newt's cornsilk blond hair, making the girl giggle.

"Sam, where are your Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, making Sam suddenly stop dead in her tracks. Sam pursed her lips into a tight line that was practically border lining a frown and a smile. She then made a light grin to cover up the true story.

"Well Newt...they um.." she paused, unsure of what to say since Newt was suddenly able to tell that Sam wasn't telling the truth, and she sighed in surrender.

"It's very long story honey but...I don't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore. Actually, my Mommy...she went to heaven a long time ago. And my Daddy went before her even longer ago." she explained softly as Newt looked to her with the face of an angel.

"Don't worry! Your Mommy and Daddy won't be alone! They're going to be friends with my Mommy, and my Daddy, and my brother now!" Newt smiled, though what she said was so heart-breaking it nearly made Sam burst into tears as she realized what that meant.

Stroking some of Newt's cornsilk hair and pulling her in for a hug, Sam sighed. Shushing Newt softly as Newt snuggled sadly to Sam, and both girls were quiet for a long, long time.

"My Grandma Jane and Grandpa Louie are still on Earth though. I can't wait for them to meet your grandparents Sam!" Newt softly whispered excited, as Sam shut her eyes tightly, fighting back tears before she could pull away from the hug and looked at Newt face to face.

"Newt...I don't have a Grandma and Grandpa anymore. My Daddy never had parents, he was an orphan. But my Mommy did, but they're gone anyways. Grandpa passed away when I was about your age and my Grandma; Well..." Sam's voice was getting softer and softer by the second as she trailed off, unsure how to put her sentence into an understanding for a child. But Newt was no ordinary child though, she stood out. She was smarter and harder to fool.

Sam made a bit of a face before finally putting the words in carefully. "Newt, I never knew my Grandma. She went away to go on a lot of missions, and on one of them, long before I was born, she never came back." she explained to Newt as Ripley and Hicks entered the room they were at, coming to go get Newt. Sam looked up and stood up, smiling and hiding away her tears.

"Hello Ripley." she smiled; with Ripley nodding softly as she looked down at Newt and smiled, when Newt suddenly turned to Sam and spoke.

"Where did your Grandma go on that mission Sam? Why did she go missing?" she asked, making Sam's face freeze a bit and she flushed, since she knew she may be in trouble now by Ripley for telling someone so young about her personal life.

But the strange thing was, Ripley's face was rather looking uncomfortable. Sam herself thought about that, trying to remember anything and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. She and a lot of the others disappeared on a mission about fifty or sixty years ago. My Grandma is long gone, Newt." Sam assured sadly as Ripley placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and looked to her.

"What was the first name of your mother, and your Grandmother?" Ripley immediately asked, her face still frozen as Sam bit her lip, remembering.

"Well, I remember my mother's name was Amanda. And I think...my grandma's name was...Helen? No. Elena? No. Ellen? Yes, Ellen." Sam said, shaking her head at the names she though were wrong until she remembered the real name of her grandmother.

Ripley's eyes widened even more, shock obvious on her face.

"I..." she started to say before she ran off, unable to look at Sam as she ran to her quarters. Hicks attempted to grab her but he missed, and he left his arm outstretched as he looked on confused.

"Ellen!" he shouted as Newt looked with shock as well, her eyes watering unnecessary.

"Mommy!" she cried.

Ripley was about to turn back, until Newt said that, and she only kept on going, quickening her pace now.

**.000.**

"Perhaps you're not giving your crew member enough time, or maybe he's off doing something in private." Bishop suggested calmly, since he saw no reason to get all panicked up right now. Not after what he and the others were getting over, though he seemed to be mostly over it. As an android, he was able to wipe away some of the haunting memories in his own mind, but there were the ones he was able to picture on his own where what the others were going to have to deal with for the rest of their lives.

And with much guilt hitting him, Bishop made himself forget about those memories but knew that they would come back eventually once the subject came up by one of the others.

He had found himself wandering about the ship after Pierr excused himself for business with the ship's statis and everything else. Bishop hadn't truly thought about where he was going, nor did he expect to end up meeting up with anybody or meeting any of the crew members. It wasn't that he wasn't feeling like introducing himself, it was just the mood that appeared in his mind was that he wanted to be by himself, though it he were to run into somebody, then he saw no problem with speaking with them.

"Oof!" he said as he felt himself bumping into someone. (When he said run into someone, he hadn't expected for it to be literally running into someone). Taking a step back and rubbing his head, he toook to notice who he had bumped into.

"Sorry about that Bishop." Gormon apologized, his voice giving away the hint Bishop had to try and figure out on his own. Smiling pleasently, he acknowledged.

"It's fine Gormon. Though, why are you wandering about the ship and not with the others?" Bishop asked curiously, since once before Gormon had mentioned to himself that Bishop overheard was he was thankful for what was left of survivors. Bishop knew that Gormon always did have a small part of him that was a ticking time bomb, ready to blow when under pressure. And he couldn't blame the lieutennant for with that happening now. Though Gormon was looking rather relaxed when he had met up with some of _The Warrior_'s crew members and joined in on their jokes and small talks.

However though, now Gormon had gone back to himself, something Bishop was rather relieved about to know that the aftermath hadn't gotten too badly on Gormon. Bishop noticed him making a small but solemn smile.

"I wanted some time to myself. As much as I enjoy the company, the boys are getting a little too rowdy and cocky, and I don't wanna be a part of that when they piss of Vasquez. I though she could get rough, but now, her hormones scare the hell outta me." Gormon laughed to himself, as he explained.

Bishop on the other hand, stared confused after what Gormon said, and Gormon shook his head.

"She's pregnant." he said, shaking his head as he told Bishop, who then nodded in understanding.

"Drake?" Bishop then asked, as if he predicted who the father was, and Gormon nodded. There was a pause between the two before Bishop spoke again:

"Have you seen or at least met someone by the name of Marcus Bovelinni?" he asked, to which Gormon shook his head.

"I've heard of him from the others. He's been gone for a while and the others were getting worried about him. I-"

"Yes I know. Commander Pierr is worried as well, because according to him, it's very unlike Mr. Bovelinni's personality to just dissapear like that without making any sort of communication at all." Bishop explained as he interrupted Gormon, nodding his head.

Gormon's eyes looked down to the floor and he shrugged his shoulders before snapping his head up suddenly, eyes widened with fear.

"You don't think..." he began but trailed off, leaving Bishop confused. Gormon groaned frustrated and he sighed.

"One of those _things _somehow hopped on for a ride? he suggested, his voice worry in tone to which Bishop immediately shook his head.

"We would've detected another life form, or _The Warrior _would have. Any one of those creature left alive stayed on the planet and were vaporized from the explosion. The chances of survival are extremely thin." he assured Gormon, who was starting to have on his panic face he had before back at the first attack from the nest. Bishop gulped, bracing himself to be grabbed on by the collar and shooked as Gormon screamed that the explanation was blasphemy.

His preparation was for nothing as Gormon simply sighed in surrender and looked up to Bishop.

"I suppose. But...you never know." Gormon said, and with that, walked off back to wherever he either came from or was headig to for a destination.

Leaving Bishop with a suddenly changed mind, and ended up placing the android deep in thought.

And denial for the slightest possibility of that being so.

**.000.**

_Several hours later..._

Ripley locked herself in her quarters, her face buried in the pillow of her bed as she cried hysterically. The pillow was practically soaked by now, but she only sniffled and paused before letting more tears pour out again, her cries loud. She had been doing this for nearly three hours, and it surprised Hicks who had been waiting outside her quarter door, that she hadn't tired out yet. Clearly, Sam's story had upsetted her in some way.

Hicks growled silently to himself, ready to kick anybody's ass that tried to say anything to Ripley that would hurt her. He felt such a large amount of respect to her after everything that she had done, and he knew that she didn't deseve any negative comments at all- not without Hicks fist heading towards their mouths.

It made him question whether or not he was going mad or not for waiting so long. His patience would normally wea out if it were someone like Hudson panicking or Gormon having a mental breakdown (and even on the rarest of rare occasions, Vasquez crying; Though Hicks never got involved with those cases since he was too shocked to see a strong woman like her cry. Besides, Drake always assured Hicks that he would take care of the situation with her, _most likely with sex_, Hicks had figured once he had learn of Vasquez and Drake having a relationship.)

But for one of the damnest reasons, he felt as if he could wait for forever for Ripley to come out while another part of him really wanted to see her, _hold _her like he had done so earlier before. The feeling was strange, new, and different, with many thoughts swarming his mind whenever they happened. He enjoyed those thoughts unlike any other person he had been close friends with.

It also made him question over how he viewed Ripley; Whether as just someone brave or a friend. Or perhaps something more, to which Hicks shook that away. It seemed so...inappropriate for a though.

Though he played with one cute little innocent though. The idea of once returning to Earth that he and Ripley would get married, just before Ripley had the plans of adopting Newt like she had told him earlier before at the mess hall.

He could even find himself fooling around with the idea of him and Ripley, old and greying, as they sat on a porch and watched their grandkids play, whether they belonged to Newt or if they were from his own kids he had with Ripley.

It made Hicks flush over this, and never noticed he had dazed out until a warm hand gently tapped his shoulder.

"Hicks?" a woman's voice asked, making Hicks shake his head to pay attention; with the slightest hope that that voice belonged to Ripley and that she had finally gotten out of her room.

But all that hope went away once Hicks realized that it was Sam, not Ripley; Though Hicks had come to notice that their voices did have an odd familiarity to it. He made a small smile as Sam nodded solemnly and sadly.

"Let me handle this? Please?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

And though Sam barely knew Ripley, a part of Hicks told him that it felt right for Sam to go inside. Like there was just something there that made it mroe reasonable, and Hicks stepped out of the way for Sam to come in herself, not bothering to knock, but she had on a small, sad smile on her face as she looked to Ripley.

"Ripley?" her voice peeped slowly, as Ripley lifted her head up, revealing a face streamed with tears and eyes red from them. But she blinked and made a face for Sam to shut the door even though she didn't see Hicks behind Sam. Sam nodded, and behind her back she made a hand signal for Hicks to go away as she shut the door silently.

The temptation of listening in on what they had to say interested Hicks, but he shook his head. That was something low of him to do, and with a heaved sigh he walked off back to his quarters.

**.000.**

There was no conversation between Sam and Ripley. There was nothing but just a large silent pause. Ripley stopped crying, though she sniffled once or twice as Sam carefully walked over and sat next to Ripley, as the woman sat straight up, shaking her head and wiping away some of the hot tears that tried to come out of her eyes slowly.

It was as if the women found themselves in a staring contest, with Ripley counting all the similar qualities Sam had inherited from Amanda and even herself. The eyes, the smile, so much of it seemed the same. It was as if Ripley were staring into a younger version of herself.

Eventually, Sam leaned herself in for Ripley to pull for hug, and Ripley stroked some of Sam's dark hair, sniffling as she even felt Sam drop a few tears onto Ripley's already wet, white shirt.

Ripley took in a breath as she gazed off, staring at the wall as she felt Sam start to sob and then Ripley herself ruly cracked again, smiling as more tears flowed and she started to laugh hysterically herself for a bit before calming and just smiling.

"My granddaughter. My beautiful, beautiful, granddaughter." Ripley whispered, closing her eyes and stroking her granddaughter's hair, holding her for the first time.

There were no words for either women to describe the feeling they both shared in joy.

**.000.**

Robins slammed his fist down on the work desk he had in the lobby room of the ship, making Andrews (whom had been asleep on one of the lounging couches) instantly jump out.

"What the fuck man?" he cussed to Robins as he growled.

"Marcus has been gone for over FIVE hours! This is ridiculous. Now I say you and I check out that shitty hellhole ship and see where the fuck Marcus has been pissing around!" Robins angrily suggested, frustrated over his friend being gone for so long.

Andrews groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned. It took him a moment to think about that before he answered.

"Whatever." he yawned as he stretched before playfully hitting Robins in the back.

"By the way, think you used enough cuss words?" he dryly asked with a smirk. Robins rolled his eyes at Andrews and growled.

"Fuck off." he said before grabbing his flashlight ad the two men carefully tip toed out of the lobby room that they had passed out in and headed down to the hangar.

Not knowing how much of a mistake they were making.

**.000.**

**Now we're going to get to the Alien Queen kicking ass on the next chapter! YEAH!**

**So what do you all think about Sam being Ripley's granddaughter? I figured I'd make that just to add in something for a fic even thouh people have done it before but- the reaction to it is joy. Mine with her was similar to **_**Kill Bill Vol. 2**_ **when Beatrice was crying hysterically about a day after killing Bill, but then laughs hysterically when she realizes she has a daughter. The difference is Ripley is upset that she missed out on Sam's life and thinks about Amanda as well, but then is happy overall that she has a granddaughter. XD**


	7. The Fool Who Follows the Fool

6. The Fool Who Follows the Fool

**A/N: Oh my God. I am THE fucking worst author ever. First I get major Writer's Block and abandon this of all beautiful fics? Oh God guys, you're probably all wondering if I'm dead by now and gone but rest assured I am ALIVE and back in action baby! Sorry if this is pathetically short, but rest assured- those nice 4,000 to 6,000 word chapters we all know and love shall return as they rightfully belong to do so!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.000.**

"Jon Andrews- you are a coward." mocked Robins with a satisfied grin at his own remark, a comment that had been held down for several years. But now the restraints were let loose as Andrews himself had regretfully moaned about the suggestion turning back while they still had the opportunity to do so. Admittedly despite being insulting, the statement alone was rather somewhat true. Andrews was certainly no Hercules in ancient mythology, which was a bit of a wonder as to why he had even signed up to something like this. Journeying about in the deep darkness of space itself, a cold, dark pit.

"And you Kyle, are an uptight ass. No can we _please _go now? !" Andrews pleaded, trembling and shaking through his legs as he nervously glanced about the ship. He had been travelling on board _The Warrior _for nearly four years, so it wasn't as though anything were unrecognizable. Just within the darkness of the ship itself seemed to emerge a feeling of claustrophobic _alone _that isn't usually noticed when within the fluorescent bright lights of what was daylight for here. The place itself, these endless hallways that lead down to the hangar, was just truly creepy.

There hadn't come a response from Robins, as it seemed at that moment suddenly Robins' only source of light went out suddenly, whether covered by his hand purposely or the damned useless batteries themselves had gone out suddenly. Whatever the cause may be, at the current moment it had been enough to truly frighten and send Andrews into poor shivers. He instantly and clumsily dropped his flashlight, nearly shattering its light as well as he frantically dropped to his knees to grasp ahold of it once again.

"Robins? Robins? ! Dammit Kyle this ain't funny!" Jon shrieked, voice being raised higher and higher fearfully. Admittedly, the heated claustrophobic feeling that had existed briefly in the lingering background for a tensed Jon increased all around him. A horrible feeling as though he were totally concealed in darkness despite the nearby flashlight shining it's light uselessly to the nearby wall and forming a large shadow of Andrews himself. It seemed as though the walls all around him were closing in.

In the meanwhile of hidden nearby, a pair of watchful eyes intently as they closed in on the sight of a worried Andrews. Darting exactly towards him like a predator in vicious yet silent pursuit...

...Instead, a hand reached on Andrews' shoulder, making him jump a good three feet above the air.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Andrews screamed at the top of his lungs, tripping over clumsily from the nearby flashlight and knocking it a good six feet away further into the darkness ahead. He crawled backwards by his hands and legs in a crab-man style frantically until he backed against the wall, chest heaving heavy pants as he barely breathed. Still somewhat able to scream a bit in between his pants, the darkness all around was too difficult for him to tell as to who had just touched him.

But instead from the darkness at that moment emerged none other than Robins, who clutched against his sides as he busted into uncontrollable laughter. Andrew's expression changed, from startled and frightened to furrowing his eyebrows in embarrassed annoyance. Staggering up to his feet as Robins still continued to laugh at the amusement; Andrews jabbed at Robins in the chest angrily.

"That wasn't funny man!" he hissed as Robins wiped away a thick tear that had formed by the corner of his eye from the hysterical fit of laughter. From his perspective, honestly it was immature and a little cold to have thrown such a prank at Andrews, the one who considerably stood by his side no matter what and had known since they went to training camp together. But boys will be boys, no matter what age. A perfect excuse in Robins' opinions to let loose on the occasion.

"You're right- " Robins first said, hanging his head low in shame as though truly meant for an apology. Andrew had been gullible enough to buy the false forgiveness and puppy act, as he smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Despite being frightened, Andrews had finally come to agree now that they indeed did need to find their friend Marcus, wherever he may be. After all, there were so many places he could possibly be- but considering how much of a good soldier he was constantly sucking up and checking in to Commander Pierr, this was strangely out of character for Marcus to do. That was what had been the very thing that had driven both Robins and Andrews into worry in the first place, and not that Andrews didn't care for his friend. He just _really _disliked being in the dark- and when with Robins, who was bound to pull a prank or two on him when it was just them like now.

_"- it was fucking hilarious..." _Kyle muttered to himself, fully amused at how never once did his dear foolish friend turn around, suspicious or even had caught what had been said. Oh well...Robins loved to mess around with Andrews, it was just rather humorous when they quarreled like cats and dogs. It was what made them seem so honestly close like brothers.

Andrews walked ahead, reaching to grasp ahold of his flashlight when the light itself had been pointing straights towards what was the bottom shaping of the ship itself from earlier before that had been landed in the hangar, when _The Warrior _had rescued them within the nick of time.

"Booooooooo!" Robins sand teasingly, as though impersonating a ghost told in haunted house stories around campfires back on Earth. A thing he may have done once or twice, but honestly, Robins was not necessarily good at frightening those he jumped a second time. Even if it was someone as a jumpy scaredy cat like Andrews, who purposely shined his flashlight straight to Robins eyes- briefly blinding him.

"OW! Hey!" Robins shouted, immediately covering his eyes for somewhat protection as Andrews sniggered.

"Sorry man. I thought it was a ghost." Andrews retorted sarcastically with a wicked Cheshire-like grin widened on his face. Robins was the exact opposite, complete unamused and ticked off as he strutted bitterly by side of him.

"Hardy har har." Robins muttered to himself, though had half a hope that Andrews would hear just to ruin the fun of the joke. Instead, once again did Andrews teasingly wave the flashlight straight into his already blurred eyes.

"Augh! Dammit Jon!" Robins cussed venomously, despite being blinded by the light and eyes squeezed shut, he attempted to reach out and lunge after his friend. However, Andrews had jumped forward, darting straight towards the nearby open dock of the ship itself, strangely having been left open as it was before when they and Marcus had entered in previously.

"Be gone demon spirit!" Andrews chanted mockingly, laughing in a rather obnoxious manner as his hand gripped to the pole of what brought the doorway down of the ship alone. Backing away slowly, he had taken notice that Kyle's eyesight was returning quickly, and soon he'd be pouncing after him. Andrews froze, a bit worried at the trouble he knew was to come, but simply stood there and watched.

"Argh! Go ahead! I dare you Jon! Ladies first!" Robins remarked, crossing his arms as a confident yet sadistic look appeared upon his face. Obviously, he was in the mood to annoyingly peer pressure. Andrews bit his lip, rather hesitant as he turned over several times to the forward darkness ahead before turning back to Robins, with a falsely gained confidence.

"The only thing to fear is fear itself." Andrews winked before turning back over. "Hey Marcus! If you've got the girls in there- be sure to share!" he called outwards while Robins rolled his eyes unamused.

"Yeah you can have the kid, man." he remarked, causing Andrews to turn over and glare bitterly at him before racing ahead, his whole body seemingly consumed by the utter darkness of the ship inside.

A ship within a ship...a bit of a humorous thought to preoccupy Robins for a few moments or so as he awkwardly shuffled his feet. Admittedly, he didn't like being alone within the darkness at such a timing or any other. Of course he would never admit such a secret to anyone at all, not even an understanding Andrews because with the entire name calling he had done to him, Robins wouldn't hear the end of it from Andrews and the boys. Sighing, he gripped ahold of what he had forgotten was his flashlight that had blankly been left off and pointed towards the ground. It was a rather stupid mistake to realize Robins stood in complete darkness, so he proceeded to turn it on and curiously flash it about.

The environment surrounding them was completely chilled to the bone with the word of creepy, certainly not a place Robins himself longed to stay in for much longer. Personally, he began to feel even more sympathy for those poor survivors and whatever Hell they must've endured. The poor little girl- Newt?- must've been shitting her pants horribly, scared beyond her mind as the adults desperately tried to blow up as many as possible. A shudder was sent through in Robin's mind, unable to bear the thought for much longer.

When he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Andrews!" he automatically called out, despite whether or not knowing this was a revenge prank. Still, this was his friend, practically his brother. And Andrews wasn't honestly the one to pull such pranks like this on any immature level, not to give Robins quite the scare like that since admittedly Andrews took the bedtime story of _The Boy Who Cried Wolf _to heart from when growing up on Earth his mother had repeatedly read him that particular story.

This seemed believable. Even if it wasn't, still, Robins nearly dropped his flashlight as he quickly raced ahead inside the ship itself onboard mostly the cargo pit area to see if Andrews was anywhere to be found.

"Jon? ! JON? ! Where are you man? !" he called after for his seemingly lost friend. When there came no response, Robbins's patience began to wear quite thin.

"Dammit Jon! This isn't funny! Don't you be pullin' any crazy shit on me!" he warned, and still there came not a single response. Not a cough, call, scream, or snigger to give away his coverage.

As he went farther into the room it became seemingly darker, the air...contained rather. As though heated from heavy pants and such with life activity having gone on from here, and a foul odor followed through. Something indescribable but with substances of rotting flesh, oil, and more. Robins felt as though his face turned a cartoonish and unbelievable green, tempted to throw up his guts by the stench.

The acidic feeling crawled up his throat, tempted to let the slick and sickening feeling out as he swallowed hard, his throat sore and sizzling from the held down bile. Hand placed over his mouth and nose to give somewhat protection, his feet suddenly stepped in something moist and sticky. His boot seemed almost stuck, and Robins had no choice but to release the hand from his mouth to see what his boot he gotten stuck with, but as his fingers brushed against the mysterious liquid-like feeling thing, it began to feel more as though a stinky slime.

"Ugh, what the hell..." he muttered to himself, waving his flashlight about when much to the bloody convenience of it, the battery had begun to drop low. Damn cheap installments of energy for them, something Robins just felt the need to blame as he continued to search for Andrews, and perhaps even Marcus when he came upon the mother load of a sight.

Deep within the pit of corners in the cargo site onboard, slime covering about the place along with gruesome amounts of blood, these oddly shaped _things _neatly organized and just paced there. Eggs perhaps? Mutated, sickening eggs you'd expect from an experiment?

Stumbling back fearfully, Robins tripped over and stumbled over something full of the stench of rotting corpse. His lowly light flashlight waved over to the pale, barely recognizable eaten face of..._Marcus._

The name drilled through his frozen mind that had hardened in utter disbelief, heart skipping a beat for how frightened it was. Tempted to scream, Robins found no honest voice as he got back to his feet, slowly crawling away like a panicked damsel in distress.

'Holy...SHIT!" he screamed, though quickly covered his mouth so his reaction would be muffles. Whatever the hell these things were, they must've been the horrid things behind Marcus's murder and the whereabouts of Andrews. _Andrews... _if there was even any time still left for his friend, he desperately prayed fearfully.

"Oh Marcus no...no, no, no..." he muttered in disbelief.

And then the animalistic- well- _somewhat _animalistic, rather monstrous shriek outcry as though calling for an intruder.

Robins whole body froze completely, slowly turning around to find a hideous creature, slimy skin (or whatever may be) as pitch black as the color of space itself.. It's silvery-whitish-clear, razor sharpened teeth bared and hissing angrily as its ginormous size certainly shrunk Robin's small, human size. Defenseless and in panic, Robins backed against the wall, tempted to scream or fight back.

His eyes had taken a distracted notice of Andrews laying in a pit nearby of all those egg things, hand slowly being raised up as though desperate. His body slowly twitching and jerking, face covered in a lightly purplish slime of something as he coughed.

_"Kyle...__**run." **_

When a shrieking, monstrous creature similar to perhaps its mother had bursted outwards from Andrews's chest, exploding outwards were Andrews' blood and guts. Some of it even sprayed on Robin's face, causing him to flinch and hide a whimper.

When he realized as the monstrous mother, a creature so obviously satisfied of the foolish human who had followed the fool of his in-distress friend to meet their ends, attacked, and that now it was now far too late to run.

**.000.**

* * *

**Aw...poor Andrews and Robins. I really liked them- they were like comic relief characters. Oh well. Still shameful for their ends to come so quickly. But there's more to the story, and so if I bored you with a short chapter on these two. Rest assured, Ripley and co will be the total main focus of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEWS= LOVE!**


	8. Not All Is What It Seems

7. Not All Is What It Seems

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's a centric chapter to all our favorite characters, and possibly even a tad bit humorous for you all. Let's just say besides embittered being the aliens, the gang aren't a bunch of typical morning people. Hee hee, still let us be reminded of the necessary in-characterness. And yes, once again I'll say I am INDEED back!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.000.**

As if within the near cue of the pitiful, suddenly cut screams of Kyle were heard, at nearly the seemingly same time did Ripley's eyes suddenly flutter open.

However the timing was far beyond. Despite the never ending changes within space itself, the standard time based from Earth itself estimated the timing to be somewhere around seven or eight o'clock for a lucky guess. Quite the surprise it honestly was to have gotten yet again another dreamless rest for Ripley. No nightmares, on hallucinations, just a dull darkness whether she chose to briefly stare at the wall of her quarter room or simply shut her eyes. Nothing but pure shadow black darkness, similar to the color of _them. _Still, even when that thought lingered at the current moment did it not trigger any horrific memories, current or from the first encounter.

Shrugging it off, Ripley decided that it was perhaps some miracle of a relief, someone out there deciding it was best not to stress her with any nightmares. Yet still the guilt remained in her heart, was proven to the partial reason of her breakdown from last night. By then, just at that moment it seemed as though something snapped and luckily at the right timing. Well, almost nearly right. Newt herself had been there to witness the very strong woman she now adapted to calling _Mommy, _had just seen her cower off in broken tears.

Heaving a sigh, she slowly swung her legs out of bed, though felt herself stopped somewhat by a limp yet warm arm that had wrapped itself around her. Ripley suddenly realized as a spark of memories at that moment that added on from last night, turning over to the sight of a familiar face lazily asleep with no such difficulties getting any rest. Her dark chocolate brown hair in a matter of curls spread about, pale face seemingly have its own glow, and shirt slightly soaked still from the pool of tears Ripley had admitted to sobbing hysterically, half in joy and half in a shame she was unsure of.

Though now she was certain it was the right moment to slowly and warmly smile.

This woman that rested by her side through the night was Samantha 'Sam' here technically fell right in the last name to being Samantha Ripley_-_Jones (Jones having been the last name of her father).

This was Ripley's _granddaughter._

The disbelief and utter shock still hadn't left, but warmth of the surprise had finally taken in. The emotional shock was overwhelming and most likely the honest reason Ripley had simply broke down into tears; the grandchild, Amanda's _daughter _was right here. Beautiful, alive, and well. She had never had the chance to say an actual goodbye to Amanda, never truly said Hello to Sam as a newborn baby. Yet now it seemed almost as though Ripley now was receiving a second chance to seize a loving relationship with her granddaughter that had been unexpectedly cut short due to complications on the mission with her daughter.

At that moment, Sam had stirred awake, slowly blinking brown eyes that had its vision slowly returning. Stretching her arms as she slowly sat herself up on the small yet somewhat comfortable bed, Ripley and Sam then exchange a warm smile.

"Good morning." were the only honest words Ripley could find to say, as Sam mixed in a giggle with a yawn.

"I...I still can't believe this. It's just-" Sam stopped, shaking her head in disbelief. Though she wasn't actually upset though, as she bowed her head a large smile was on her face. However from Ripley's angle it seemed as though she were indeed going to cry, and immediately her fingers came to brush away the tears that weren't there on Samantha's dry yet soft cheeks.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Sam laughed a bit.

"I thought you were crying actually." Ripley felt a twinge of slightly flushing as Sam rubbed her face with her hands, still shaking her head slightly.

"Sam-"

"Do I still properly call you Ripley? Or...Grandma? Or-"

"Trust me; I think Ripley is just fine. Still hard to believe I'm 93 years old and still currently looking my age of now." Ripley interrupted with assurance, as Sam's eyes widened.

"93? ! You- you're 93? ! But how? !" Sam gasped. True after all these years she could recall her own mother briefly mentioning how she had yet to ever see her own mother after all those years had passed, when she had been presumed lost in space, AKA deceased for a proper settle. Sam had heard of strange miracle stories where those were found in escape pods after several years, the longest known in existence being perhaps seventy years, but even then the male survivor (A name Sam had forgotten) had depicted a slight difference from his original age all those years ago. Slight wrinkles forming underneath the eyes and nearby the cheeks, hair no longer as healthy as it had been and beginning to slowly fade and grey, physical well-being not as strong as someone in their youth.

But Ripley, her now confirmed _grandmother- _such a surprisingly, slightly chilling word in thought, had barely shown any sightings of age at all. If anything, Ripley looked perfectly in her mid-thirties and no older at all. Several times did Sam rub her eyes, since they were dry anyways, but just to be certain she wasn't hallucinating and had missed some details that showed signs of aging on her grandmother's face. Yet still, all that remained was a youthful appearance and many resemblances of Sam's own face and of her mother's younger face from photographs she had seen.

"Amazing..." Sam breathed, rather mouthed as it was barely heard.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had been in an escape pod, asleep for fifty three years?" Ripley slightly sarcastically asked, though intently curious as she raised her eyebrows high. When Sam had made through the mental math she must've done to herself to see the possibility of it being honestly true. To that she thought Ripley was lying or anything, since within this five decade difference technology hadn't changed much. It was still advanced enough then for the escape pods to have those inhabiting within it to survive for long periods of time. But fifty years seemed outrageous.

But the sincerity within her grandmother's eyes made Sam heave an utter sigh in reaction of pure disbelief and surprise.

"Some miracle story this makes." she commented, shrugging and pouting her lip and in agreement.

"Call it crazy. Think I'll recognize old- pun intended on _old _faces of those I knew on Earth? Or will I scare them?" Ripley asked, amused as Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Careful grandma. The economy from what I here has gone into utter shit mood. They can sue you for a good amount of money for scaring my mom's kindergarten friend now sixty something and into a heart attack." Sam replied warmly, waving arms about as though re-enacting the faces of those rather now stuck up and sensitive on Earth. Keeping full track on its status lately was a bit difficult. Sam's current mission of simply orbiting on a trade mission took nearly a year. However this was short in comparison to the once five year round trip. It was difficult not being able to see her friends back there, but she had been aware of the large shoes she willingly placed herself in once receiving the job.

"Don't they sound like a bunch of prunes?" Ripley frowned, a tad bitter in the distant of her tone. Recalling those who had somewhat insisted on experimenting on the creatures despite Ripley's desperate pleads against not to it.

_'Hope those bastards realize they're money making wants cost them good people's lives...' _she thought to herself, when Sam's voice snapped her back to reality in mid-sentence.

"- suppose how you think Rebecca's doing?" Sam asked curiously. Though the name Rebecca was rather puzzling, it occurred in Ripley's memories that was what Newt's actual name was and began to grow curious once again for the fate of the ten year old. Most likely Hicks or one of the others had tucked her into bed.

"Rip-"

"I heard you Sam. Loud and clear." Ripley assured with a wink, starting off as she opened the door by the quarters when instead she had come face to face with the gentle blue eyes of Hicks himself, hands having intended to have knocked on the door when it was opened. Both were obviously startled, nearly jumping against one another as Sam watched curiously from the background. Arching a brow with the temptation to have always played the role as Cupid, she couldn't help but watch these two linger. Back at the cafeteria yesterday several times did Hicks's friend- Gormon?- had thrown down a couple of dollars in immaturely betting against the others as to how long it would be before these two would hook up.

Sam smiled as a humorous idea entered her mind as she watched these two mingle awkwardly and rather childishly cute manner.

"Morning Rips." Hicks smiled warmly, hand suddenly scratching the back of his neck as he leaned to the side of the door frame. Ripley arched a brow and shook her head.

"If you waited a few more minutes you could've seen a lot more action." she jokingly winked, as Hicks flushed when recalling the memories of having seen her topless (with a bra; He thanked to himself personally and to the Lord repeatedly for not being cursed with inappropriate thoughts on such a fierce and strong woman.) yesterday by accident.

"Eh, suppose instead of knocking at Death's door I'm always at yours." he shrugged playfully, running a hand through his hair lightly.

"Is that supposed to be a cheesy comparison of me as an angel?" Ripley laughed, arching one of her eyebrows upwards and placing her hands on her hips. With this, it seemed to have thrown Hicks off guard and it sure was a dead giveaway indeed. With that, Sam rubbed her temples at the immediate embarrassing stress for his mess-up. Or at least it had just overall made Hicks flush.

From Hicks side of defense to himself, he hadn't been necessarily attempting to _flirt _with Ellen Ripley. She wasn't an average woman; Strong, fierce, caring, unafraid to take risks in order to save as many people as possible. Admittedly all whilst with something rather beautiful, dare Hicks think to himself. It sure took a man with a lot of courage to hit on her without the chances of possibly getting his balls ripped off.

"Hicks? Hicks? !" Ripley asked, bringing him back into reality as she waved a hand across his face to bring him back. The corporal blinked his eyes several times and shaking his head in a slight twitch as he glanced back to the slightly short height of a woman with untamable dark brown hair.

Well, the one that was Ripley.

Admittedly, there was something between her and this Samantha character that seemed similar. Furrowing his eyebrows curiously, he wondered if perhaps they were related. Hadn't Ripley mentioned something about having a daughter? Or was that Newt asking Samantha? He was unsure, too tired to honestly think straight. Hicks hadn't gotten much sleep, too preoccupied in worrying constantly about the well-being of Ripley. Hell, he had even thought about remaining by the door of her quarters and take a peek or listen to see if she was alright, but by the hour later he had returned they were asleep most likely. Besides, a head of corn silk blond hair with a head that barely made it up to his waist if even tugged down and asked quietly to be tucked into bed. Now that feeling when he had obliged to doing so was...nice. Kissing Newt on the forehead and murmuring a goodnight as she quickly fell asleep as though she were his own child...

"Earth to the future Mr. Ripley!" Sam called out, as Ripley flushed a bright red in the face. Hicks stared directly towards her with bemused eyes, shaking his head as Ripley gently took his hand, leading him into the quarter's room slightly as she outstretched the other hand to point towards Sam.

"Hicks, this is Samantha Sam Ripley-Jones. My...my granddaughter. Ripley smiled, and it grew wider at the humor of seeing Hicks's face caught off guard once again. The corporal was honestly just feeling as though tossed about with such surprises within yesterday and barely of today. Hicks rubbed his eyes just to make certain and could then suddenly see the immediate resemblance within the two women.

"Christ two Ripley's...twice the ass-kicking." he mumbled, but in a rather positive manner. The threesome were about to endure themselves into such a conversation when the noise of someone moving in the room could be heard, gentle padding of footsteps and Newt stood tiredly by the door frame; Wearing simple, loose white pajamas that were possibly a size or possibly two sizes too large for her, corn silk blond hair a soft mattered mess.

"Mommy?" Newt asked curiously as Ripley slowly approached her into a hug.

"Good morning sweetie." Ripley whispered into her ear as she brushed some of it to tame despite without a brush. Trying to be as gentle as possible without tugging her hair doing those few strokes, Newt's attention was drawn towards the nearby similar faced woman who gushed a smile to the young girl.

"Hi Sam!" Newt chirped, running to her for a hug as well. Sam was surprised, but still kneeled down to her size for a full hug whilst Hicks playfully skulked.

"Oh so I don't get one?" he smiled as Newt flushed, embarrassed for having forgotten about him. Hicks lifted his hands in a manner to relax and that he was joking but still she had energetically (the child never seemed to be a on a low supply of energy even when in the morning) run to him. It hurt just a tad bit as she threw herself to him, but still Hicks slowly relaxened his hands down to rub her back.

"Now I wonder where the other two buddies are at.." Hicks muttered loudly to Ripley, referring to Vasquez and Hudson.

"Are- are they exactly morning people?" Sam trembled forth, curious to ask as she brushed a wisp of her curly hair behind her ear. Both Hicks and Ripley, whom could remember the two of them awakening back on the _Sulaco _and their cheery attitudes, opened their mouths to say something as the answer was literally thrown in by their own selves.

"Sheesh Vaz! Don't go pissy on me!" Gormon was heard grumbling in his own defense, voice rather loud as though close by when he had approached within the quarter's room suddenly by accident. He himself took notice then to the four pairs of eyes staring directly at him from raised eyebrows in remark.

Gormon sighed and narrowed his eyes, as Ripley shook her head and decided to the be the brave on to act forth and curiously see what the two were exactly up to. Nearby was the bathroom, and by then the noises of annoyed and pained coughing and gagging could be heard. Still though, just in case, Ripley knocked curiously.

_"Fuck off Gormon!" _came the muffled response behind the door.

"It's me, Ellen." she calmly stated. Leaning her head slightly against the door frame just in case there was unknowingly a soft, muffled response she'd be able to have caught it from the tough-as-nails female Marine who was seemingly throwing up.

_"Ripley? Nevermind. Go away." _Vasquez moaned painfully. From the inside of the refresher room itself, she was leaning against the nearby wall of the toilet miserably, hand on her forehead with the rushing wave as another sickening feeling arose in the pit of her stomach. The feeling utterly was no different than the type of a hangover, only the constant vomiting made this worse. Ever since what had to be possibly the exact start of morning itself she just felt awfully sick and boy was this starting to test on Vasquez's nerves.

"What are you doing?" Ripley finally asked again after hearing nothing, speaking in a tone of great concern. Vasquez rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth to forcibly swallow down the slowly lingering acidic feeling crawling up her throat before answering.

_"I'm bonding a relationship with the toilet! What the hell do you think I'm doing? !"_ she snapped. Running a hand through her short, curly, yet thick raven black hair, the Hispanic woman sighed tiredly at suddenly lashing out at Ripley of all people. She was only trying to help; Not like this was Gormon suddenly replacing Hudson with the revealing of a lightened attitude and whole heart to childish antics and immature jokes. Quite the surprising trait no one had honestly thought that the guy knew how to truly have fun, but Vasquez (nor really any of the others) were in the true mood for any fun.

Ripley in the meanwhile had waited patiently outside, arms folded and just wanting to at least talk to Vasquez or hopefully help her out. With that Newt had quietly approached Ripley- now the women she began to see truly as her own mother, and leaned against her leg softly. Ripley looked down and took notice, stroking and tussling some of Newt's hair as the small child looked up with curious eyes.

"Is she okay?" Newt whispered softly as Ripley nodded, trying to contemplate on how to explain to Newt on Vasquez's pregnancy. Because from there it always leads to that particular question of _'Where do babies come from?'. _The awkward irony that'd be, oh how Ripley found herself amused at the thought and made a small smile to herself.

"Yes honey. Well-"

With that, the door had opened in suddenly as Vasquez emerged finally, a relief looked crossing in her eyes and face wet from having rinsed her face with the sink water nearby as she looked to Ripley curiously and worried.

"How long does that last anyways?" Vasquez questioned slowly, obviously referring to the morning sickness since she knew honestly nothing on babies or having any for that matter. Newt herself furrowed her brows in confusion whilst Ripley paused in thought before answering with a sheepish yet humorous grin;

"Mm...Give or take the first trimester which should be about a good three months give or take. If you're really unlucky, then the entire pregnancy may-"

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Vasquez gasped, infuriated. Yes, she was aware that Newt's presence was currently nearby with perked up ears, but both had already figured it was being nothing. Newt had already her and the others repeatedly cuss, and it wasn't as though she had plans of repeating, she knew better than that.

Gormon and Hicks had stood nearby outside the door frame and facing the three, mouths covered in sniggers at Vasquez's initial reaction. But she had already eyed them and overheard their laughter before they could honestly stop and gave them the typical flip off of a bird.

"Really Vasquez?" came a familiar voice. Everyone had turned over towards the sight of Bishop approaching them, with a relaxed face as though he had been expecting to walk in on somebody angry anyways. From his perspective it wasn't typical humans' behavior, just typical Colonial Marines behavior.

"Say it ain't so Ripley! This just- ugh! Dammit!" Vasquez said, ignoring Bishop as her fist curled into a ball, twitching as though tempted to swing out a few punches to the unlucky bystander. _'God dammit Drake! Was it so god damn hard for you to wear a freakin condom? !' _she furiously thought to herself over her deceased friend/lover.

"Dare I ask?" Bishop inquired to specifically Gormon and Hicks as the two men breathlessly laughed, Gormon now unafraid to reveal the plastered snicker on his face as they answered;

"Trust me Bishop. For your sake, don't get involved." Gormon warned in chuckle. Bishop didn't honestly want to take Gormon's remark seriously, but from Hicks's nodded head in strong insistent he decided to let it best be left be.

"Anyways, if I can bring this to your attention- there's been a bit of a situation." the android immediately spoke, voice turning bold and serious as he had done similarly when he was making contact with Commander Pierr.

"Lay it on me." Hicks remarked, raising his hands up in a manner of surrender as though willing to hear it. Admittedly he really didn't like the idea of hearing about troublesome news so early in the morning, but he knew that just because of the unspeakable horrors on Hadley's Hope had left them with survivor's guilt and much sympathy from others, didn't give them a rightful excuse to put off anything.

"Apparently last night Jon Andrews and Kyle Robins failed to report to early morning attendance. Pierr, the commander mind you if anyone's forgotten, is absolutely worried sick. First it's that Marcus kid and now these two. He-"

"You're not sayin' somehow those bastard _things _are still out there? !" Vasquez remarked, aggravated and with a hidden fearful tone of what everyone had shrugged off and begun to slowly relaxen with that being an impossibility. To Gormon who had been the only one to taken notice, Vasquez herself had unknowingly placed both her hands protectively around her stomach as though an automatic instinct to protect the unborn child of Drake.

A pained moaned had squeaked from Newt's lips despite attempting to hide it. Admittedly, the small girl had suddenly then pictured the fearful thoughts of those black, large, monstrous creatures squealing and shrieking as they pursued and chased after her, Mommy and Daddy (Ripley and Hicks as she had taken to view them), and the others she had begun to puzzle in debate as to whether or not to call them as her considerable aunts and uncles; Aunt Vasquez and Uncle Gormon specifically.

Ripley immediately attended to her distress, holding her in comfort as she opened her eyes and saw that behind a solemnly silent yet worried Sam stood there, dressed in her formal attire of military uniform. Wordlessly, Ripley sent a signal to Sam to take Newt somewhere to keep her mind distracted. Sam obliged, coming forth and softly saying _'Come along Newt.' _in a soothing voice.

"Oh." Bishop mouthed, having forgotten to take notice of Newt. It seemed like a convenient gag of how whenever adult conversations where shared, from foul language to serious situations, Newt's presence was either missed or ignore as though allowed to overhear this. The swearing was somewhat okay for Ripley to bear with, but this made her quite peeved as she turned and glared at Bishop.

"Ripley I'm really sorry-" Bishop started to hastily but truly apologize.

"Dammit Bishop! Now you've scared her!" she snapped, though not as fully angry as it honestly came across in her tone. Hicks slowly approached her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder to relaxen her. Ripley whipped her head over, hair whipping fiercely by its own wind created as she looked to him before heaving a sigh and relaxing. Lowering her head down with eyes staring down to the floor and her feet she shook her head as she apologized.

"Bishop..I...I'm sorry. But the saying of third times a charm doesn't apply here. If what you're saying is true-"

"I accept your apology but you need to listen. I _never _suggested that the Xenomorphs have exactly returned, there's been no detection-" Bishop interrupted, but also too was cut off.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What the fuck did you just say? ! _Xeno- _what? !" Vasquez jumped in suddenly as well.

Bishop calmly turned his attention to her and nodded. "Xenomorphs. I took the time to myself to personally research up on what little is known so far from our personal encounter with them and even those who had apparent recorded encounters in previous years. Apparently, this isn't the first time anyone has run into them. Several civilians many years ago on other early formed colonies vanished without a trace and their mutilated corpse with destroyed rib cages were found, later undetectable slime, and eventually a young scientist came face to face with a few when a research team was sent to investigate the recent murders in top secret. The government didn't want to start any sort of panic.." Bishop explained, with the others acknowledging.

"Wait. Do you mean that those things- these "Xenomorphs" inhabit on other planets?" Gormon paled, swallowing hard and nervously.

Bishop shook his head. "No. Only within the perimeter of on LV-426, almost thirty years before even your encounter Ripley." he admitted, glancing to Ripley.

Ripley felt a slight drainage to her face, recalling that first mission on that God awful planet. She could honestly recall no such mention or seeing any familiar signs of any possible abandoned colony. But this seemed to be quite the surprise.

"W- What happened to the first colony?" Ripley stuttered, as she felt Hicks's hand tighten onto her shoulder as though to hold her steadily upwards, coming close by her side immediately.

"The government stepped in. Paid millions of dollars to all those of family to the victims, witnesses, and survivors to keep them quiet. Burned all, or seemingly all evidence by that one scientist's journal that had kept recordings- and yes, it was found in secrecy after her disappearance-"

"Assumed dead?" Hicks solemnly croaked in prediction. The other merely glanced from him to quickly Bishop to hear a response, and he nodded.

"The colony itself was placed under the rare operation in secrecy; Operation Termination. All possible evidence burned down to the ground immediately...which included the colony itself. This journal is the only remainder of evidence and kept tightly under heavy firewalls." Bishop sighed, a bit mournfully at the thought to the unfortunate tragedy.

"So wait...you actually _broke _past the firewalls?" Hicks had to honestly chuckle at this. He couldn't honestly picture Bishop of all people a hacker. The android himself made something in a gesture of a human reference to a flush and shrugged his shoulders.

"Shucks well I...I just call it entering in by my own curiosity without asking." he admittedly, as the awkward intense of darkened stress had seemingly been lifted as the others all bursted into a fit of laughter.

"A professional bad boy side of Bishop? It's a start.." Gormon commented, smiling widely.

Ripley herself too had smiled, sharing a soft moment in exchange of eyes towards Hicks lovely blue eyes, finding herself rather in quite the bit of gaze. But even from his kindly eyes, the pupils themselves of a pitch black instantly reminded her to the fearful- apparently addressed as "Xenomorphs" from Bishop's research by the name from the lost scientist. Ripley immediately jumped, slightly shuddering as she stopped laughing as she turned to Bishop.

"Bishop wait! What does all of this research mean?" Ripley immediately asked, a bit frantic.

"Burke himself got his hands on this as well shortly before joining us on the mission." he said with narrowed eyes in a manner of full seriousness. With this, the entire group was silent, and rather Vasquez's face darkened immensely. Burke- the one left behind and obviously killed by either the Xenomorphs themselves or from the explosion- the man technically the true reason so many of them were dead; Drake included. A heavy, upset sigh was released from her lungs before slowly looking back up to Bishop.

"So the asshole at least knew what to call them? What's so bad about that?" she questioned, one of her brow shooting upwards into a perfectly positioned arch at her inquirement.

"Burke wasn't any technical genius. There's no way possible someone like him could've easily gained access through, and I could tell from the previous history nobody of a large name or company had been there." Bishop explained, though still no one caught his drift as to being worried.

"So maybe a master virus hid themselves?" Hicks suggested in a rough guess.

"No Hicks; I'm saying Burke had an accomplice. A personal one that helped gained enough information to be aware of all the Xenomorphs actions. Within this system itself that was the only sip that has this information."

"Bishop get to the point already!" Vasquez snapped, unable to bear the trailing tension. By now she was honestly aware of her action of clinging protectively to her flat stomach, inside being the growing life created by her and Drake. There it seemed as though there was a jumpy feeling inside her abdomen as well, and though the others felt the same from their stressed worry, for her there was this instant yet unexplainable feeling she felt to be rather protective.

"So you mean all is not what it seems?" Ripley flatly pointed out though, not in a rude way. She was only trying to summarize up the right answer whilst hiding her own worry. Bishop nodded, somewhat as he regretfully added through the pause;

"Not exactly...Ripley, somebody onboard this ship gained that access for Burke." he added as the others made light gasps.

"You're not sayin...I mean, seriously Bishop. Tell me this is just some shit head joke!" Gormon pleaded, knowing exactly what Bishop was to finish as the android still spoke softly yet deeply solemnly.

"Somebody onboard this ship is a traitor."

**.000.**

* * *

_MEANWHILE_

A pair of hands that were concealed in the darkness of the shadows alone in a submerged current room. The timing of exile wouldn't last for long, or else suspicion would grow. Yet still, the air of hands fixated towards the clutched wallet.

There wasn't necessarily anything of much value. A handful of some cash due to money's worth being worth honestly nothing when within space, as the same in with any possible credit cards or such, and a promoted badge. But not even that meant much to the worth.

The photograph of a curly haired, brown haired man with a somewhat happy smile was all that mattered, the photograph itself dating back to somewhat recently, as the photograph was folded in half and clutched tightly within the pair of infuriated hands.

An immensely darkened face that mourned for the tragically fallen loss of the person in the photograph; A cousin in fact.

The deceased cousin being Carter Burke.

The face angrily leered in murderous thoughts as to those foolish survivors that didn't deserve to live, how Burke had assured they would be most certainly either left behind or taken in for the research with the embryos just as planned.

Recalling their names, every single one of their names; _Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Lieutenant William Gormon, Private Jenette Vasquez (and the unborn child she apprently now carries in her womb), the only Hadley's Hope survivor, a pathetic child named Rebecca Jorden, and that bitch Ellen Ripley._

Because of those, Burke was lost. But certainly not the money. Oh no. There was plenty of time for that still, as long as they were all alive and well...

Oh yes, Burke, the dear cousin, would not now be gone without a vengeance.

Because now this person was going to make certain these five would meet their dooms.

Whether or not they would have to tear the ship apart and kill all those who stand in the way.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who could it be? ! Who is the traitor- who is apparently *gasps* BURKE'S COUSIN? ! OMG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**So we have a bit of R/H, a slowly forming bond between Ripley and her granddaughter Sam, Vasquez not knowing a thing about what's to come with having a baby (Oh boy...*shakes head), and Bishop has done research and knows the exact name of the creatures. That whole story about the other existing colony thirty years before the events of **_**Alien,**_** was made up entirely by me. Unless if it somehow does exist. O_O I dunno, REVIEWS= LOVE people! :D**


	9. Interlude: Make them break each other

8. Interlude: "Make them break each other"

**A/N: This chapter is called an interlude because I honestly feel it is a bit too short to be a reasonable chapter. Oh well, enjoy! It's within our secret human antagonist/antagonists. Try to guess and find out if you're right! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.000.**

_UNKNOWN ROOM_

The door of a quarters opens abruptly and rather suddenly in it's automatic program, though the one inside is slightly thrown off guard. Of course the expression hidden by the shadows shows nothing of that but lips remaining in a firm, thin line. Border-lining to something of almost a dark grin.

"Yes?" one voice simply purses calmly, revealing away the identity of the gender being of a male. There is no accent relating to any given away nationality from where he's originated from. Just the simple, average voice without even the giveaway of something in the tone of an "evil" person.

"You don't plan on mourning for your cousin all day now, do you?" a light, female's voice chuckles. Her tone is rather uncaring, and she too is hidden by the darkness of the quarter rooms, despite the lights of the ship blaring into the room from behind her slender, petite figure.

His eyes never once wander off as far as they need to, only slowly turning towards the side to take notice of her leaning by the doorway, rubbing her exposed thigh with her skirt lifted high, a manner of playfull seduction.

"I didn't know you could be full of wicked ideas.." he mused simply.

The shadows by the woman's face show a movement, a smile slowly disappearing into an unamused frown, somewhat a solemn yet satisfied face.

"Hm...very well..." she murmured, making the man hidden within the shadows arch a brow curiously.

"What is it?" he inquires suddenly, a brow shooting upright. There is a sudden change in his tone, almost a gruff and distantly vile voice that spewed out that question. His hands lay flat against the desk specially placed in his quarter. By then nearby of the shadows steps out a far taller man than the woman, a bit lankier yet with an average build caused from sufficent training in the training years when joining _The Warrior _crew.

This man and the petite woman eye each other once, a glance merely brief but something of a deep yet hidden affection for one another as the man ftom the shadows speaks. The man behind the chair in his quarters is well aware of this one having stepped out from the woman, and not once is he exactly surprised by this at the other man speaks in a relaxed yet somewhat tired tone.

"The others are beginning to show their doubt to loyalty with the plan." he announces ever so carelessly. The woman nearby to him shoots him a bit of a vicious glare for how he approached this news to their considerable boss.

Slowly, as if hands shaking in anger, the man y the desk holds in his tempted anger from lashing out in explosion towards his two accomplices, forcing an untrustworthy grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh really now? Who?"

"Their names don't matter. What really matters is about that _robot." _the other man leer, hissing the last word venomously like a foul tasting medicine being forced in his mouth. The woman says nothing but simply acknowledges with a light nod.

"The corporation won't necessarily be shitting their pants in joy to hear about this...Just what exactly has the robot done to cause suspicision?" the one behnid the desk calmly asks. Reminding himself repeatedly in his thoughts, despite not exactly truly knowing of his cousin's fate, it had been explained from what he was told of by his accomplices from what they've heard from the survivors themselves willing to share the story. Overall, all he could know exactly was his dear cousin Carter had done something so foolish to damn himself pretty finely.

Something inside of Carter Burke must've given away his cool perhaps? And by then the situation he held within his grasp slipped away so easily- along with his easily fooled puppet (that silly lieutenant..oh how clueless he was, it was almost humorous..) and the others.

The hand that remained firm onto the table tightened and curled into a ball, gripping onto the air itself as though choking it all away greedily. He wasn't about to make the same mistakes as his cousin.

So with this, he braced himself for what to hear in the news by his two comrades.

"Somehow, be broke past the firewall itself. The one we re-built after graspin ahold of it and handing it to Burke...the droid, _Bishop, _knows everything about the Xenomorphs now. As we speak he's probably gone off to tell the rest, possibly having figured it because the history shows he checked through as to who exactly had the information last-"

"Good." came the response suddenly by the man by the desk, a smiling widening on his face.

_"Good?" _the woman repeated in disbelief, her eyes widening a bit from having been thrown off guard before she quickly continued. "They'll report this to the Commander. And then we'll all be in deep shit once that dumbass finally picks up and realizes the truth." the woman continued to rant, though kept her voice low so nobody else nearby could hear her outside the quarter room.

"I'm well aware of those possibilities. They're hardly any consequence." the man still calmly assured, tempted to twirl his chair around to exactly catch the glimpse of his confused puppets. Oh yes, they were well aware and willing to play as his _pawns-_ except they were lead to believe they actually earned rightful titles as a _team._

So easy to manipulate, he was almost tempted to crack a smile before once again continuing his sentence just as the woman had gasped open to start a sentence;

"Mind you, this is exactly what I predicted them. Curiosity, and with my dear cousin's slip-up were the very cause of the ruined project. Rest assured, along as the Queen is _alive-"_

"But it _killed_ Jon, Kyle, and Marcus! For fuck's sake man! I like the idea of a high pile of cash but those guys were pals man!" the man by the door frame objected, voice tempted to raise higher.

The sound of a _'click' _from a simple hand gun for armed defense could be heard by the desk, as the man by the doorframe then gulped nervously. The woman trembled, standing protectively by his side as the man by the desk made a low, breathy chuckle.

"Sometimes you have to be willing to make sacrifices in order to make it to the top. The corporation asked for samples, and this is what they're going to get. Go ahead and let them wander about. Hell, they can even snitch to the commander and search every inch! As long as she reproduces, all is well. Unless you have anymore doubtful objections..." the man by the desk assured, hands slowly tapping in a slow pattern with the gun's bottom part to the desk.

"What about that Ellen Ripley? She doesn't seem to be the kind to be easily fooled." the woman objected, running a hand through her thick, silky black hair.

"Darling, you worry yourself too much. All those who wait shall get their reward. That bitch won't move a muscle as long as we have a grasp of the child. Once the timing is right of course..." the man behind the desk continued.

"Sir that's what we want to inform you about..." the man by the doorframe paused.

The one by the desk arched a brow and clasped his hands together, having placed the gun down and waited.

"Go on." he permitted solemnly.

"Samantha is a traitor to the team. Ellen is her biological _grandmother, _we witnessed and overheard the conversation nearby ourselves. She already has a close, sisterly-like bond to the child..and besides, she never was even fully aware of the plan itself. Just our pawn." the woman insisted.

"And Sam will stay that way, whether or not she will be intending to have been a part of the hostage situation-trade deal. She will remain in a comfort zone in which she still trusts me due to my rank."

_"What _hostage situation?" the man by the doorframe asked, interjecting once again as the other man by the desk sighed.

"You ask far too many questions. Like curious, oblivious children. It's almost amusing to watch admittedly. But if you must insist, let's just say curiosity killed the cat and will kill the child as well...well, actually, the Xenomorph Queen herself will be offered that gift in forgiveness for the loss of her own children." the man by the desk darkly sniggered.

"And the others? When the time comes at least.." the woman asked, adding in to the obvious fact just to prove she had been loyally paying attention to her boss's words.

"I'll make certain it seems the robot has a bit of a..._malfunction. _Personally I don't care what you do with the two men, the Corporal and the Lieutenant, right? Kill them yourselves or leave them to the Queen unarmed. Whatever the case may be, as long as there are no witnesses. AS for a fun experiment to your lingering science curiosities darling, keep the pregnant Hispanic woman to yourself. What would the exact results be if you mixed in the embryo of a human child while unknowingly adding in...how shall I say it? Chestburster, perhaps the proper and approrpiate term being an added Xenomorph embryo? The results should be interesting..." the man by the desk trailed off, amused.

The woman herself responded with nothing but a paled, blank face at the brutal thought. Admittedly she was never one willing to commit murder. Her mousy personality and physical appearance by the face went perfectly to her quiet yet disguised bubbly attitude. She would be somewhat alright with watching others commit murder. But to do it herself? Or be a partial reason to it? A very witness to something as brutal as that? No..not at all. She made a note to herself to perhaps maybe help that woman stay alive, but she gulped, knowing her fierce will would take quite the strength to tame and keep her mouth shut about her friends' soon-to-come murders.

"Samantha has no matter. But do you understand me? I want the child. Rebecca Jorden, alive and unharmed..._for now. _Oh, and by the way, try to get out as much information as possible from them anyways. Learn what they know." the man behind the desk added.

"How do we do that?" the man by the doorframe asked.

"You don't have to do nothing! That's the thing!" was the obnoxiously lauged response before a continued explanation; "Their grieving for their men and trauma from LV-426 is bound to have them scarred and emotional wrecks! Hell, I'll give them seventeen hours the most and you'll see. Just watch, and if not..."

_"Make them break each other."_

The two stood by the doorway, silent and somewhat in a debate as though having sudden second thoughts to object or escape the plan when the voice behind the desk once again snapped.

"Understand? !" he demanded, but with a villain's smile, as the chair slowly turned over.

"Yes Kevin- erm _Sergeant Phelps." _the woman nervously chirped, voice trembling.

"Good, now get out of here before someone sees you _Mika. _You too _Antonio." _Sgt. Phelps wickedly dismissed them.

* * *

**GASP! ! ! ! PHELPS IS BURKE'S COUSIN! Betcha didn't see that coming? ! XD I figured I'd surprise you with a villain you'd never see coming. He's far more hate-worthy yet smarter than Burke. You'll see...and Mika and Antonio are somewhat not villainious yet not all angelic. Oh well, the greedy ones always suffer the worst. ;)**

**So the gang is in trouble? ! OH NO! ! ! Is Sam with the group? ! Find out next chapter!**


	10. Distrust and Frustrations

9. Distrust and Frustrations

**A/N: So let's recap...OMG Burke has a cousin! :O An evil one too. So who do you think is Burke's cousin/the traitor onboard **_**The Warrior?**_** What will become of the gang, and who can they even trust now? Oh yeah, lot's of TENSION and arguments people. Prepare to say 'OWNED' repeatedly. ;)**

**Man Non/Disney villain songs really seem to inspire me LOL. From "Poor Unfortunate Souls" to "In the Dark of the Night". ;) Otherwise, I feel like this chapter is kinda pointless. Sigh. :/**

**.000.**

* * *

Several minutes had passed as it left the group in utter silence. For some, it was a bit frightening to take in for the fact once again they were enduring themselves in the surprise situation of discovering a traitor. Though they were granted with the lucky of no one dead _(yet _to be chilling), still, they were most likely in danger.

Gormon was left in a pale, splurge of nothing but nervous stuttering. Just s he had been a previous wreck when the Colonial Marines had entered in the hive, a majority of them murdered viciously by those monstrous Xenomorph creatures. He heaved one breath, as though ready to say something so all eyes turned towards him attention as the lieutenant then backed against the wall in support.

"I-...no..no..." he mumbled in distress, in denial at the possibility. He had honestly begun to grow close to several of them, now to learn those seemingly close, fastly-bonded friendships that had finally unleashed a lightened side of him now were possibly fake? They were only using him just to grow close and learn possible personal information to leer in a sudden strike. Cruel as it was, Gormon found himself slowly picturing the faces of all those in particular he had grown close to; Rodney...Antonio...Mika...

"They couldn't- they, they _wouldn't." _he said, voice starting to crack. Vasquez herself folded her arms, almost as though infuriated as she narrowed her dark brown eyes and snapped.

"Get the fuck over it! We haven't even been on this damn ship for two days and you're pissing about this like they're our best friends!" she lashed out.

"Vasquez!" Hicks sternly jumped in defense to Gormon, who had slowly started to bury his head in his hands.

"Our real best friends are _dead! _All because of a traitor we barely knew from the corporation! These people are no different than Burke if any of them are traitors! So Gormon- grow a fuckin' pair of balls and suck it up because so help me I will beat you t a bloody pound if I have to bear and see you cry!" the Hispanic woman was not done with her sudden ranting. Hicks by then had summoned the courage to step in forth by Gormon's side with his kindly blue eyes now narrowed and ready for a lecture.

"Vasquez I said that's enough!" Hicks warned, tempted to snap as he had done once previously to Hudson when telling him to shut up. Ripley herself didn't honestly like it seeing Hicks angry, it sent a bit of a shudder to see the rather most calm member of them snap and lose it. Even now, when everyone's reactions wasn't the best upon learning of the possibility of there being a traitor (with Ripley admittedly with a face twisted in a pained hurt) it was still an odd, chilling feeling.

"Oh that's so damn easy for you to say!" Vasquez screamed.

"Sheesh Vasquez, what's your problem?" Gormon asked wearily, lifting his head up innocently as though as frightened like Newt. The fetal position he had placed himself within honestly made him appear rather weak, which he despised appearing as. Still though, he was not necessarily the most mentally stable man of the group or at all for that matter. Another term being sensitive, he supposed?

"Oh have I got quite the speech for you _William!" _Vasquez rarely, if ever had never addressed Gormon by his first name. Rather for that matter it surprised Ripley to raise her eyebrows. Was that even considered respectful to call a lieutenant by their first name in a way meant of anger or insult? Better yet, now there was a similarity as well. Hadn't Hicks mentioned once that Hudson's name was William too? Obviously with Vasquez this infuriated she clearly was in the mood to get something off her chest and wanted to make certain everyone heard her loud and clear.

"Go ahead and piss and moan about it was you quiver your lip and run off to cry. Burke was bad and bad _enough- _the practical rat who's the fuckin reason everyone we love! But I already said that, didn't I? Get it through your thick head that couldn't think of shit to say while you heard us all go through hell and back! I've got half a mind to throw you outside into the outters of fucking space itself along with whoever is the traitor! Got that you little _cobarde prissy hijo de puta? !" _the female private venomously lashed, her hands gripping on the red bandana that she must've chosen to take off when she was in the bathroom. At the given moment, it seemed as though the bandana were a stress ball.

By then, something inside of Gormon snapped. And all of hell officially broke loose from there. He suddenly jumped to his feet suddenly, teeth gritting down as though biting the dust itself and eyes narrowed dangerously enflamed.

"Alright then, let's have it as you want _Jenette! _You think you're so tough just because you have this "bad girl" personality and screw around to piss me off! And for so long I held my tongue down just so I never have to make myself look bad, but now I don't even care anymore! We're all hurting on the inside! You think I didn't love the others, standing there in speechless shock to hear them die and _I _had to be the one to think of something up fast to save their lives? ! Only to fail? ! You think I enjoyed that, or intended that? ! I'm miserable too! Didn't get any sleep at all because of a greedy corporation and their greedy bastard is the reason eight or maybe more of our friends are dead! I'm so tired and upset I can't even think straight and get the deceased numbers straight! Too busy blaming myself, and you're not helping! So just be considerate enough to shut the fuck up for a good two minutes PLEASE? !" Gormon screeched.

Everyone was left in frozen shock. No one had admittedly seen Gormon snap. Perhaps once or twice tell off someone, but never _this. _In the awkward moment of silence, Ripley had found herself unknowingly backing immediately towards Hicks's protective side, Bishop fumbling ahd shuffling his feet whilst Vasquez's infuriated that once crossed her face not even a few minutes before now changed to a blank expression, somewhat her stern and normally tough face but almost as though to hid any other emotions. Whatever it was, she seemed to have opened her mouth to say something as Gormon abruptly held his hand up.

"I'm not finished." he briskly and rather darkly said, frowning once again but even more beyond the dep end of annoyance, now in total anger. "Try to take this in within a few minutes so you can help us all and stop acting like a bitch trying to raise Hell on the rest. Congratz on the kid- hopefully it won't be was fucked up in anger like _you." _and with that, Gormon stormed off in fury.

Ripley felt her jaw gawk right open and smack down on the floor as to the very words spoken so simply there by the last sentence. Honestly, she couldn't make her mind up as to whether or not Vasquez truly had something coming right at her now or the fact Gormon was now a walking dead man. She merely glanced from Vasquez to Hicks, speechless. Hicks lightly shook his head in strong insistment not to say anything or else the results wouldn't end well. The two, along with Bishop, remained silent for the brief second.

"Gormon! You- ARGH!" Vasquez stomped her foot, shrieked in utter anger she couldn't think of much a response. Normally this wasn't anywhere like her, always the one easily able to come back with a witty, insulting comment. Her temper was ready to be unleashed, and as for the silent three that stood in her way, all she could hope and think for them in all honesty is whether or not they were going to willingly get out of the way for her through.

Vasquez didn't honestly care, face gritting and darkening immensely to hold in her anger as she harshly and rudely shoved past in between Hicks and Bishop, nearly throwing Bishop especially off guard and to the ground. Rpley decided to attempt to take action, grasping ahold of the strong Hispanic woman's hand.

"Vasquez wait!" Ripley firmly said, though somewhat pleading as Vasquez thrashed her hand away.

"Don't touch me Ripley!" was all that came in response. Well for the current moment towards directly at her, as Ripley ignored her (rather peeved as well for Vasquez's snappy attitude) and turned to see if whether or not Hicks and Bishop were alright. they silently nodded in assurance they were well, another brief, somewhat hurmous argument followed through between Gormon and Vasquez.

_"Why the hell are you following me? !"_

_"Why the hell are you going to my quarters Gormon? !"_

_"OKAY! ! ! FINE! ! !" _

The sound of it throwing the two on edge resulted in Gormon hastily and angrily heading towards the automatic doors that lead out from where ll the quearters on this floor were and to the elevator. If he had option to slam them, he would've most likely done so. Vasuqez mostcertainly had, furiously slamming her quarter doors hard enough to sound as though she somehow broke it, locking the door as well with an obnoxiously loud _'click'._

With this, Bishop winced warily at the sight of it. "Should we be concerned?" he inquired slowly nearby to Hicks. Hicks sighed, eyes peering down to the floor as he shrugged.

"I...I dunno Bishop. Vasquez is just being Vasquez but Gormon...I've never seen this side of him before. She really threw him off the cliff this time. I know everyone's still hurting but...that _was_ unreasonable." the Corporal stuttered sadly.

"Tell that to them." Ripley muttered a bit bitterly, as Hicks immediately lifted his head up and curiously looked to her. Placing his hand gently by her face, almost as though carressing her cheek and sending Ripley into shudders.

"Tell me you're not doing as bad as them on the inside, are you?" Hicks asked, a bit worried and exasperated. Ripley furrowed her brow, confused as she shook her head.

"Hicks I...!" Ripley had started to say, almost in a tone that made her seem stronger than what she was but stopped.

"..I don't even know." she admitted, a tear slowly forming by her eye. Immediately, Hicks tended to it and wiped away her ter, gently brushing it away with his thumb.

"They were good people Rips. They really were." Hicks muttered, eyes drawn to her and her alone.

Bishop himself was in a bit of a marvel in the interest of the interaction between the two here as he swallowed then and interrupted bravely.

"I know we're all in current mourning or willing to rip each other's throats out in Vasquez and Gormon's cases, but we need to officially focus on what I just said. Someone on board this ship is a traitor, or most likely was alligned with Burke shortly before the departure to LV-"

"They wouldn't dare reveal themsleves in front of Commander Pierr would they?" Hicks gasped, a bit surprised.

"Hicks, trust me. There are those out there who would do _anything _for money. No matter what the risks are." Ripley breathed the word almost in a purr for 'anything', truly meaning how serious she was in her sentence.

"Even learn the information from the child?" Bishop questioned in slowly.

Ripley's heart stopped.

"No!..No! Bishop, d- don't you dare even think-" Ripley stuttered.

"True Samantha may be a special part of your bloodline. But honestly Ripley, you can't honestly jump to conclusion so quickly she's necessarily fully can't be certain to even trust her yet so quickly. Maybe she's after something-"

"I'm going to be after you if you don't shut the hell up!" Ripley cried, her fists tightening. By then she jumped suddenly, as if resisting her screaming urge to lash at Bishop. With this, Hicks immediately restrained Ripley down, firmly grasping ahold of her arms as Ripley stiffened. She respected and honestly liked Hicks a lot, but not even he could assist in calming her boiling anger at the accusation.

After all, Samantha would _never_ do such a thing. Ripley knew she simply had to stick to her instincts, a rather maternal one considering of the recently discovered bloodline. It was too painful to picture someone carrying the same face as her, the same practical face as Amanda, would turn out to be was vicous and a backstabber like...dare Ripley remember...Burke.

"Ripley please-" Hicks had started to say.

"Try to understand my perspective, Ripley. You hardy even know Samantha, whether or not it can even be proven she is your granddaughter or not." Bishop attempted to continue adding to his theory. Still, Ripley was unmoved and most certainly not convinced.

Closing her eyes and taking a dangerous deep breath, she forced herself to relaxen at least so Hicks could trust her to release his hand off her shoulder. Once he had assumed all was well once again, his hand lifted upwards from her, and Ripley opened her eyes right back open to Bishop.

The android couldn't understand why Ripley needed to be so defensive. Honestly! It was a mere innocent method, simply so she could be aware. True he could understand that with humans it isn't the easiest thing to deal with when human bonds, especially ones of the same bloodlines, are severed or betrayed. He could see that this forming between and Ripley and her _supposed_ (Where was the honest proof?) granddaughter was a promising one. But the records clasped tightly in Bishop's hands most certainly weren't lying. The bad feeling the commander himself was feeling was certainly a good instinct to have. He was right, and all Bishop was trying to do was keep the others safe.

"Bishop, maybe you're right. Maybe Samantha is some lying, backstabbing, female embodiment of Burke. Maybe she'll be the death of me. Just maybe!" Ripley started off, slowly entering towards something of a slight rant. Her hands had started to wave about, until they stopped and were placed firmly on her hips and shook her head.

"But can we honestly go on like we can't trust anyone ever again? We should keep our guards up, and eyes peered...but that doesn't mean we can't trust anyone." she softly finished in her defense. Hicks looked to her and sighed, his baby blue eyes flickering from her towards Bishop for his intial response.

Bishop personally didn't want to necessarily agree so easily.

"Ripley, you may be making a mistake, and a real foolish one too. I never said anything about never being able to trust anyone ever again, or not ever trusting Samantha. I just don't think we should trust her quite _now."_ he still tried to reason with an unconvinced Ripley, who crossed her arms and cocked a brow.

"And just how does she have to prove herself worthy?" Ripley inquired, admittedly out of curiosity. She wouldn't have thought that Bishop had specific expectations to trust, not that she herself didn't either. To being deeply honest far down below, she knew there was something within his statement that was true. It was her own natural maternal instincts hopping right to a stubborn defense for her..._supposed_- no! She couldn't actually question in doubt Samantha wasn't part of her family. She had Amanda's smooth oval shaped face, her eyes, the 'Ripley hair'- untammable locks of curls that happened to run in her family as Ripley remembered brief memories of her own mother having hair similar to hers.

As she acknowledge this coming from her own defensive instincts, just where did the benefit of doubt come in the midst of it all?

"She might have to see the entire ship from mass chaos and destruction and destroy a deadly race." Hicks joked lightly, hoping to brighten the mood at least. Ripley turned over with a questionable face to Hicks, though surprised a bit amused by his rare moment of immaturity, he felt awkward that nobody laughed.

"Yeah I'm no Hudson when it comes to comedy." Hicks admitted with a bit of sigh, more or less it being an apology and a light shrug of his shoulders as Bishop made an entertained grin. But it faded quickly as the three then went back to the improtance of the conversation.

But Ripley herself had been distracted by a different noise instead, one that seemed like a rather large _KLUNK_, the noise of someone being beaten and a muffled cry behind doors. How Ripley had found herself able to hear such a thing, she was unsure. But the next thing she heard she was certain was no hallucenation, for even Hicks and Bishop perked their ears and snapped their heads upwards.

Newt's bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**GASP! Newt's in danger! And just **_**who**_** is the reason behind it? Hm...**

**I still hate myself, feel low and on lack of motivation. Ugh, I hate mysef and writing right now. I've been so stressed lately with my school's talent show, which I sang "The Only Exception" by Paramore and did great. but still, I had some pretty bad stress and jitters. I'm still learning to relax now that it's over and stuff. Seriously my stage fright was so bad I got a lack of sleep. -_-**

**Reviews always make me feel better. :)**


	11. Motherhood and NewtNapped

10. Motherhood and Newt-Napped

**Author's Note: Also there's a bit more to the chapter, but I guess this is basically a huge spoiler right now LOL. Looks like Ripley and the gang are **_**playing with the big boys now...**_**anybody know what film that song is from? Free virtual cookies to the winner. Enjoy!**

**.000.**

* * *

_**Earlier Before...**_

* * *

_'This sucks.'_

It was the only honest thought Vasquez could help but think to herself, hands pressed closely to her lips, finally plopping herself right down on her bed in the small quarters after several minutes of restless pacing. There had been no point in wasting energy out for her anger at least not for once.

She still couldn't believe Gormon had said that to her, in such a way perhaps she really had pushed him too far. Of course she wasn't about to admit that out loud at all she probably should have been merciful in her brash rant, for now her mind was set certain she was right.

Her face had already darkened immensely, dwelling right back to the past. Some of this was Gormon's fault after all. Had he had acted quickly, maybe there'd had been a few more of them fighting to stay alive. Maybe when they were due to return to Earth there'd be a slightly easier relief to bring home a few more familiar faces for the anxious families that still didn't know. There would be brighter futures. Hudson would've married good old Susie, the fair faced Southern belle that captured his heart. Maybe Apone would beam proudly over his two sons and their changing lives. Maybe little Jonathan Ferro-Spunkmeyer would have been able to grow up with one or both of his parents, instead of now having few (if even) memories of his parents.

Maybe Drake would've gotten to have known or even learn about the baby he never knew he fathered.

Vasquez sighed miserably; head hung low and amber-chocolate brown eyes staring at her flat abdomen. Slim yet muscular, therefore very hard to picture with a growing baby bump as it would become in the near future. It was somewhat a relief to know at least a part of him still was with her- something which she profited in making in the first place as a memory. But it still wasn't easy to relax at, Vasquez knew nothing about motherhood except when witnessing with Ferro and her son. She even remembered when the petite drop ship pilot had confided to her and Dietrich alone she had learned she was pregnant, after only recently deciding to the father of the child Spunkmeyer that she thought a break would be best, and how both had been rendered speechless and unsure of what to say.

* * *

_"I..I'm pregnant." the words had slipped out so simply from her mouth, hands shaking and having difficulties unbuttoning her jacket. Finally when Ferro had pulled it together and calmed herself down enough to be somewhat comfortable, still worried at what the others reactions would be, as she slowly took off her jacket- revealing a two month pregnant belly, the tiny swell now noticeable from her once hourglass figure now that the two were aware._

_"Oh my God." Dietrich had mouthed in a whisper, hand over her mouth in shock, hand slowly approaching forth to place a hand on Ferro's stomach. Vasquez could only blink, before unknowingly and accidentally letting her jaw practically hit the floor._

_"I broke up with Danny just last month, and I...look I just thought maybe I was depressed about it cos he was pissed at me about it and maybe had some nasty food poisoning but..." Ferro simply raised her hands, mouth firm in a diagonal line and hands hitting her lap in frustration._

_"Well does he know?" Dietrich was the first to respond quickly, a medical expert (and an aunt to a niece and nephew) herself._

_"Erm...no." Ferro shrugged her shoulders, head staring down._

_"Is he the father?" she continued to ask._

_"Duh, Cynthia. Who else would you think this belongs to? Hudson?" Ferro frowned, crossing her arms unamused while Vasquez sniggered at the image._

_"Does anyone else know?"_

_"Well, no."_

_"And why haven't you said anything?"_

_"Um...cause."_

_"Cause what?"_

_"Cos...I- I just learned last week."_

_"Last week? ! That's still a while ago Collette! You've taken prenatal care for the sake of the baby, right? ! Ya didn't down yourself in anything because you thought you were feeling blue about Spunkmeyer? ! No smoking or you haven't strained yourself operating heavy machinery while piloting? ! Because if you did-"_

_"Cynthia for Christ sake quit acting like it belongs to you. Calm down, she ain't dying!" Vasquez jumped in to the line of a needed defense for a practically cornered-with-questions Ferro, whose timid large blue eyes stared around._

_"I just need to know, I'm only being a friend in concern Jenette." Dietrich stated to Vasquez who groaned and rolled her eyes, before looking right back to Ferro and continuing. "Do you know what to do?" she asked._

_Ferro looked down, and only shrugged once again. "Not a clue."_

_"Do you even know how to be a mother? Like is there some training class like boot camp or some maternal instinct?" Vasquez piped in out of curiosity, more or less meaning to crack a joke._

_"Well.." Ferro trailed, lips pursed into a glowing smile and small feminine hands rubbing her baby bump lovingly. "...How hard could it be? I think I could pull it off." she declared._

_Motherhood easy? What a silly thought. Then again it was typical from Ferro, being the youngest of the trio. She was so...innocent and timid, nowhere near as tough with as much as the 'I Don't Give a Shit' attitude like her two dear friends. Vasquez was surprised, and couldn't even tell whether or not Ferro's determination was mature or very naïve._

_Ferro just simply couldn't pull off being a mother as easy as she claimed it to be..._

* * *

...But she had admittedly. Later the same effect of rendering the two women speechless happened the same once again to Spunkmeyer, who at first acted bitter over the phone and was coincidentally in the middle of an innocent date to some woman, as he couldn't speak past four words for about twenty minutes. They hadn't quite gotten back together, yet there was something always there...something that looked more like a friendship as though perhaps they still loved each other.

Vasquez could remember how they looked into one another's eyes with care and great concern, a way that reminded her of how Drake was always concerned for her. Always looking out for her, stood firmly by her side and if necessary her side alone. Even when things had started off rocky between the two, where she had been stubborn and unapproachably feisty to anyone and everyone. He was cocky, stupid, but one helluva brave man to introduce himself to her, something mischievous in his sky blue eyes. She laughs softly to herself, remembering how she had threatened to rip his balls off if he ever pulled anything stupid on her.

Yet somehow in the end they had grown attached, she couldn't shake him from his mind- or shake him away at all as he seemed to follow her around purposely with the intentions to annoy her. Vasquez was not amused, and at the end of the day they had first met she learned they were to be partnered up- and her initial reaction was giving him a practical bloody nose. Who would've thought it turned to be revealed he was her male counterpart, the complete balance to her feisty, stubborn, aggressive attitude? His witty humor but patience able to tame her temper easily. He was a smart guy anyways, apparently was expected to go to college from his rich parents but instead switched careers to the Colonial Marines. But she knew that even when he knew she was wrong about something, he stood by her side.

She was reckless, especially a few years back early on as a private, and he had to save her ass sometimes. But the one honest true time he ever needed her help and she couldn't save him.

It was that _thing's_ fault, had anyone had known the blood was acidic maybe he would've been able to jump a safe distance away. Yet its blood was spilt, that horrific creature exploded from the gunfire belonging to her. Vasquez could literally feel the weights of guilt written all over in her fault, suddenly feeling dizzy once again just thinking about the last time she had seen Drake- his face eaten away and in crippling pain from the acid blood.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Attempting to enlighten her dizziness, Vasquez rested her head in her hands, bandanna once again starting to fall off. Her right hand caught it and gripped it tightly in a way that felt like she was clinging on to something precious to her heart- cheesy as the thought may have seemed to her.

* * *

_"It's not much." he admitted, frowning a bit in disappointment at himself for the seemingly poor choice._

_It was a simple gift though. It wasn't meant to be given for any special occasion, it wasn't Christmas and her birthday had passed long before. Her amber-chocolate brown eyes blinking as her hands felt the cloth material of the bright red bandanna, one obviously meant to be worn._

_"Nah man, it's fine. But how the hell am I supposed to fit this on my neck?" she asked, only knowing the style of bandannas being worn were around the necks on cowboys in the old Western films she and her younger sister would watch growing up._

_He chuckled, whether from her statement or whatever it may have been, and then simply approached her. His large and broadened hands taking it from hers, in which at the moment their hands had briefly connected, fingers touching in a shuddering spark to the feel, as he adjusted it carefully to be worn on her head instead._

_"That's how you wear it stupid." he joked, as Vasquez made a quirky face and playfully smacked him across the face; A bit of a habit too which they often did together._

_"Soy diez veces más inteligente que usted dumbass" she murmured to him, an evil glint in her eyes. She could usually get away with her Spanish insults to him since for the most part he could rarely catch on._

_He probably heard the last part, yet didn't care as he laughed._

* * *

His laughter, the echo of it so faint in her ears but it was enough. But god she wanted so much more. It was unfortunately too much to ask indeed to have him back. His comforting presence and everything with it pre-mission.

Where would they be now? Had he had been fighting right by her side in desperation in the vents trying to escape LV-426 and survived? Would he be with her, by her side the entire time waiting when she had been taken to the emergency medical center? What would he have thought about the baby? The one neither had honestly considered about at all. Except maybe...

* * *

_"You ever think about having kids?" he questioned out of merely innocent curiosity, kicking his feet up on her couch. The two had been off, not been summoned for a call in a bit of a while, and here he was plopping right at her place, a tiny apartment that could give or take hold two people._

_She raised her eyebrows sky high, caught off guard at the question. Of any of the bloody things out of the blue- this? ? Why? ! She wanted to laugh it off personally, to picture herself as a softened image smiling to some rambunctious little kid running around in her apartment. It wasn't as though she hated them or anything, since she liked the idea of Ferro having her recently born son to have to call her 'Aunt Jenette', but a mother? A mother of all things for someone supposedly with a stone heart and badass reputation? This had to be the worst joke from Drake yet._

_"You ever think about the value of your life if I find out you're not using protection when we fuck?" she retorted sarcastically, but a bit venomously too. Though of course she knew he'd never do that, it would be rather deliberate of him to purposely be careless. Then again, a majority of the times they ended up in bed they were beyond drunk to remember their names._

_He raised his hands, a little defensive but laughed. "Look Vasquez I'm just askin'! Ya know. We're not always gonna be tough as pit bull Marines now, are we? We're not labeled for life to that? And if so, who says we gotta stick to that?" he rambled, but made rather an interesting point. Vasquez hadn't honestly paid much attention to her personal life, not that she had ignored and cut it off from her life completely, but settling down as an issue that certainly wasn't at the top of her 'To Do' list._

_"Yeah I mean some of them here and there are already getting hitched and all. Hell even Hudson of all the god damn people actually had the balls to drop down on one knee for someone." she shrugged, remembering how at the special dinner Hudson had gotten on Dietrich's ass and begged her on his knees to help set it up, little had anyone at all known he was going to propose of all things in front of everyone to his pretty, doe-eyed, Southern belle girlfriend, Susanna Hopkins._

_"Yeah?" Drake repeated. "Yeah- well, what about us? You and I aren't getting any younger Vazzy. I want to settle down someday, ya know? I kind of like the idea picturing a little Vasquez or Drake Junior running around, that is- if we ever even get to that." he reminded sharply._

_"Man why do you wanna fuckin jump ship suddenly? ! Look you act like we're married or somethin' and I've yet to see you interact with your brother's kids but all of a sudden you wanna knock me up? ! This time you're giving me a reason to purposely rip your balls off permanently Mark Drake!" she laughed a bit hysterically, but was rather tense. He chuckled, approaching by her side and grasping ahold of her hand. She despised it when he did that- it'd always make her freeze to a shuddering sensation and made her feel vulnerable, a not enjoyable feeling at all._

_"All I'm saying, is if I get my shit-life together and stuff, then I want to spend a future with you." he murmured in a loving whisper to her. It felt so sweet yet with a bitter add being spoken, being that no one even knew about them. It was almost forbidden, something they could get in trouble with- for there was a policy about a requirement of strictly professional relationships when a Colonial Marines. You could view one another as brothers, but certainly not lovers. How Spunkmeyer and Ferro had gotten away with that was beyond Vasquez's knowledge, but could only guess since they weren't dating but had a kid nothing could be done._

_It hurt to think if Drake wanted to ever have a future with her- a choice to which that made her feel strange...almost wanted, but in a whole new manner- if he wanted to truly be with her, he would have to get in trouble and deal with one helluva lecture from Apone, and possibly get discharged from the US Colonial Marines, a stupid but sadly true existing punishment. A dishonorable one too, considering his parents were already pissed with poles up their asses enough that their precious son had kicked the opportunity of going to a pricey college away._

_"I...I dunno man." she stuttered to find the right words to say, voice somewhat hoarse as she shook her head silently._

* * *

She didn't even know what to do now. Have a child of all things? Complicated enough to the thought, let alone raise one when being almost completely inexperienced. It had been a while since she helped her now fallen friend Ferro by holding little Jonathan, one needed to be held with so much care. She, Jenette Vasquez, was certainly not one with gentle care. How could...what could...why ever...

But then she had stopped. Contemplating over it like it was the end of the world certainly wasn't going to help at all. Why always look to the worst? It was as bad enough as Hudson when he had gone off the deep end in panic rants. This wasn't some fucking terminal illness, it was a baby. It...

It was _her_ baby. All hers, well, hers and Drake's. But the special meaning behind it being that nobody or nothing in the world could take him/her away from her. That this little one growing inside was a part of Drake, and her too.

Suddenly the title of 'mother-to-be' really didn't seem so bad, but...special.

Now of course it wasn't as though she was going to be as bright as the stars and beam into some lullaby. Certainly not something she could remember her mother singing to her younger sister Carmen when she had been born that went like this maybe..._'you are my world, my darling, something something something, you are my something something, you are my beautiful melody...'_ er- the lyrics were a bit blurred.

But Vasquez finally let herself melt to a warm smile, staring down and finally stroking her stomach lovingly, starting to feel affection for the life growing inside of her. A perfect moment left unruined...

Until suddenly a terrible and dark thought hit her mind.

Before she even knew it, she was already running as if her life depended on it.

* * *

**.000.**

The awkward silence had ensued between the two, despite having grown rather intimately close for a friendship. It wasn't as though Samantha was hurt by that, she was just unsure how to handle this. Or what to say even, as Newt trailed behind slowly with her shoulders slumped down sadly after a few moments before Sam had gently placed her down. However her face was in no distress, so how was Sam supposed to tell what exactly was bothering her?

"Newt sweetie? Is...is everything alright?" Samantha questioned in concern, stopping suddenly from their mindless walk. Newt kept her head down and only shrugged, unsure. Samantha kneeled down to her side, and placed a cool hand to her cheek which was hot with tears from a few moments ago. Drying the crust of them away, Newt fluttered her now tired eyes and rubbed them before looking to Samantha. It was funny- her friend really did look a lot like Mommy. Now that she thought twice about exactly, Newt found it to be no surprise that they were family, rather it was nice also. After all from Newt's perspective, no matter what size a family was a family. But the bigger one can be the nicer it is for others.

"I'm okay Sam. Really." she insisted softly, a small smile slowly forming on her face. An honest one too, for Newt was a bad liar anyways. Her brother Timmy, the one that made her heart wrench sadly for a minute at remembering, had always told her it wasn't nice to tell lies.

"Good. Look, I know what the adults said might've sounded bad. But don't worry, Ripl- Mommy and Daddy will make things perfectly fine for you." Sam assured, more or less bluffing. She herself had yet to hear any reporters or ringing for her being needed at all, yet according from what that nice android had informed- Andrew and Robins were missing. It was strange to picture the two comical men in any sort of danger, or their presence now suddenly gone.

She hoped that whatever her grandmother had done before to keep them all alive, she hoped she could do something like that again before something gets out of hand.

Samantha had opened her mouth, starting to ask as to whether or not perhaps Newt wanted breakfast or not. She didn't know if she had eaten or not anyways, but for how long Newt had managed to fend off alone in the attacked colony for God knows how long, it had been a bit of a wonder if when the Marines had found her if that had been the time in which she ate in a long time. Newt was a growing child and needed nutrition, to which now seeing the new light she noticed Newt was strikingly tiny.

However let it be said she had begun to open her mouth, but instead was cut off by someone unexpected.

Phelps.

"Good morning Miss Rebecca." the sergeant entered in with a strange grin in greeting, approaching the two. Samantha immediately stood up, standing straight upright salute of respect to him by a nod to which he didn't even acknowledge back. How odd...

"Newt. Everyone calls me Newt except my brother Timmy." she blinked, frowning firmly and unamused. Newt honestly didn't like it that much when anyone, whether they were aware or not, that when they assumed to calling her Rebecca, Becky, Beckie, Becca, and so on. It got to be really annoying.

Phelps made a face, as if flinching awkwardly and nodding slowly.

"Er yes...erm, right." he said, in the dull tone rather of a rude 'whatever' and was rather hasty. His eyes immediately flickered over towards Sam, and signaled her over as if wanting to talk. Sam realized by then that the rather strange mood Phelps was in obviously meant that something terrible was up with Andrews, Robins, and even poor Marcus who had still vanished without a trace.

"Newt, stay here for a minute. Alright?" Sam gently asked in request, as Newt nodded understandingly. With that, Sam's hand slowly left the small child's thin shoulder blade as she turned to face towards Phelps. The sergeant seemed to start off in a walk, shrugging with his hands in his pocket in a casual manner that didn't even look as though the news was bad. Still, perhaps he didn't want the news to appear awful. Maybe he was aware of Newt's intelligence and he didn't want her to guess so easily that something was up. Or even better, maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe of all the possibilities that seemed half sane, maybe he was asking her out- dare she think. Sam had once had a crush on the sergeant when she had started training. His beautiful voice, firm and broad yet so velvet-like, that made her so weak in the knees she used to wish he would one day sing anything off the top of his head just so she could hear him. But that crush had faded long ago, but she was single. Oh, whatever- these thoughts were childish and foolish!

Clearing her throat, Sam started off, walking by the side of Phelps whose head hung low.

"Now Jones, I assume you're aware there have been no hearing reports of Robins or Andrews so far, correct?" he began in question, obviously not intending to ask about the start of a relationship with her. Sam mentally wiped her forehead in relief with a silent 'phew' before nodding professionally.

"The commander is worried sick and still may be starting off a search party if necessary, crazy as it may sound-"

"I don't care about the commander Sam. I want to know the concern of Rebecca." Phelps jumped in suddenly, a bit stern too.

"Newt." Sam corrected, flushing as she realized how defensive that came out and shook her head. "Pardon me Sergeant Phelps. What I meant to say was her name is Newt, she strongly insists she be addressed that." she explained. Yet still Phelps looked uninterested about that...then what _was_ he interested about in then?

"Right. I'm a good hearted man in my ways, especially it softens in concern for kids. Corny as that may sound." he flashed a grin, suddenly speaking in that softened tone of velvet that made Sam weak in the knees when she was younger. Admittedly the effect had worn down, but it sent a chill in her spine as she stuttered and nodded.

"Oh- uh uh, no. No that isn't corny." she insisted, shaking her head. Goodness she felt as stupid as some fifteen year old teenager gushing over a celebrity! Sam slapped herself; once again back to her normal self.

"No Phelps. Trust me, she's fine and doesn't know _anything."_ she insisted with a smile of relieving comfort. Admittedly, Phelps looked like he had gotten any sleep at all, more restless and stressed than Newt herself when she first arrived in her tired state.

Phelps's face darkened immensely, a wicked grin on his face.

"Good." he whispered a tone that changed so dramatically different from his soft velvet voice. Almost..._evil._

Unbeknown to her, Antonio had then approached behind Newt, suddenly his hands placed onto her shoulders and holding her firmly. They tightened, causing Newt to squeal. That was very uncomfortable, for not even Ripley or Hicks held her like that. They were always gentle even when holding her to calm her down. Yet this was forced and quite violent.

Before Newt could politely request that Antonio be gentler or release her, his large hand grasped upon her mouth, as part of a gag!

She tried to squeak, made any noise at all what so ever but it was too muffled, and the panic was causing her lungs to go short on air. Yet still she was quite rebellious- this man wasn't good! She had to escape! With all her might she tried to throw a hard enough kick that would distract him, to which she was somewhat successful, as he cried out in pain.

Sam heard this; Antonio's yelp and immediately turned around, gasping in surprise. Newt was being kidnapped! But- but- by Antonio? Her dear friend that was a jokester? Why? ! What kind of a sick prank would this be? ! No time for questions though!

Sam had started off, but was interrupted shortly before she could jump to the rescue as her wrist yanked the rest of her arm. Something had grasped ahold of her wrist and was holding her back.

And it was Phelps.

"KEVIN!" she screeched, in shocked surprise and hysteria. He must've been involved with this too! But why? ! What for? !

"You're dismissed now, Samantha." his voice purred, free hand with a tightening fist.

And before Sam could react, Phelps threw a violent punch directly to her face, an instant shrilling sensation of blunt pain towards her cheekbone and bottom part of her eye. She let out a crumpled grown in agony, mind reacting so shaken by the brutal force that as soon as she hit the floor, she was falling into deep unconsciousness.

Head rolling over lazily, she caught faintly hear Newt's muffled screams as Antonio finally smacked the small child, and was able to lift her up and over her shoulders, running off with her kicking and shrieking.

Along with Phelps's cruel chuckle, feeling herself being adjusted as though being disturbed from her position on the ground and being moved- though not before he realized she was awake and somewhat aware, and he unleashed a callous kick towards her abdomen, a torturous feeling that followed.

Before she blacked out completely.

* * *

**.000.**

**Newt has been Newt-napped, Sam's knocked out, and Phelps and Antonio reveal themselves to be evil! GASP! Why do ya suppose Vasquez started off though? Where are the others? SUSPENSE FOR YA MY PRETTIES! Now...REVIEW! ! ! !**

**Oh, funny thing. That little thought about the 'something something something' lullaby are parts of lyrics to the one from **_**The Little Mermaid 2**_**, the one that Ariel sings to her baby daughter Melody in the beginning. It's cute. :D**


	12. An Unwanted Addition to the Gang

11. An Unwanted Addition to the Gang

**Author's Note: Well folks, here comes another chapter folks! Come and get it- nice and fresh! :) But guys...PLEASE please please can I have more reviews? I REALLY want more. *puppy eyes***

* * *

**.000.**

Ripley was already aimlessly running before her mind was fully aware, legs taking off at an inhuman pace- or at least it practically felt like that.

It was like an automatic reaction, like being summoned. Just the very echo of Newt's shrill scream in distress viciously stabbed Ripley in the heart, fearing the worst despite her heart trying to resist those thoughts. Maybe she was just scared or surprised, maybe one of those asshole crew members scared her. Or what if Sam was hurt?

What if Sam..._NO! She would never! ! !_

"Ripley! Ripley!" Hicks was calling her name repeatedly in desperation, panting heavily but in a pattern as he tried to keep up with her. Surprisingly she was rather faster than him, but her vision was blurred from the rush of panicked adrenaline she almost ran straight into the wall ahead. Probably woukd've gone straight headfirst and knocked herself right out cold, had it not had been hicks to grasp ahold of her shoulders suddenly and stop her.

"Ripley- wait!" Hicks cried, as Ripley practically jolted by his sudden touch. Whipping her head around suddenly, lungs gasping for air, Ripley was in a nightmarish shock. It was lke reliving all the memories of what had happened only yesterday all over again.

"Hicks- Hicks! She- she...!" she stuttered in between breaths to cry out, arms waving half hysterically.

For Christ's sake this was supposed to be _over!_ They were supposed to be safe, without any more worry or stress.

"I know Ripley! I know! We're gonna find her!" Hicks assured, voice stern to the relief effort he was giving to her. Admittedly, he didn't know what exactly he was saying. True he meant it dearly in his heart to find the sweet little girl who called him _Daddy,_ but he didn't know what exactly to do at the given moment. For goodness sake this was a ship of all things! How can you lose someone on a ship? !

Well then again, God knows wherever the hell Vasquez or Gormon stormed off to (praying desperately in his mind he hoped somewhere safe.) but that was different. At least they could take care of themselves, well at least Vasquez mainly.

Newt was just a little girl.

Ripley broke free from Hicks's grasp immediately, as soon as she had caught her breath and regained some energy to start off once again. She honestly didn't care but just to focus on finding her and beat the ass of whoever was behind her screaming. Personally she hoped the crew was just pulling some sick joke to scare her witless, but goodness forbid the greedy corruption of Burke ran like some sort of genetic disorder onboard to the crew of _The Warrior._

"Ellen we'll find her! Just- wait a minute!" Hicks objected, as Ripley turned around and frowned.

"Wait for what Hicks? ! You wanna make this some damn public announcement to the commander? ! Oh yes, _we'd like to inform you there may be a hostage situation and someone onboard is also a possible traitor._ Hope that isn't much of a bother. It's just me re-acting to my natural aggressive maternal instincts! !" she sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes. But she realsed a crumpled sigh seconds after, looking directly into Hicks's baby blue eyes full of sympathy and confusion. He was just as worried as her, and didn't know what to do at the given moment. Going on a rant to him of all people wasn't going to do anything, except hurt.

"Dwayne I'm sorry." she shook her head in a soft murmur, heart still racing fericiously. Though her head dipped low for a moment, her dark brown eyes caught the sight of Hicks stifle a tense stare, frozen in a defensive stance. Ripley immediately acted, fists tightening and face darkening immensely. By then, Ripley had tugged upon Hicks's shirt, moving him towards the wall immediately in safety's sake to hide.

Shadows approaching forth, now hesitantly walking nor running, just coming forth as if merely casually walking by- but must've heard their movement and started approaching faster.

Hicks silently nodded a signal to Ripley of when it would be ready to jump out suddenly. His hand drifting slightly in front of Ripley's side despite it being unnecesary. Rather it was just his own urge to make certain she was safe, but he knew personally from eye witness account Ripley certainly didn't need any protection. He just wanted to be certain (to his own excuse towards his conscious) she was seure and frim from foolishly charging right up to whoever the beings approaching.

_'Yeah whatever you say Prince Charming, just making sure you're sweetheart stays safe.' _his mind viciously sneered sarcastically, in which he frowned, deeply annoyed. Shaking that off to mind, he swallowed hard and focused his baby blue eyes right directly to Ripley's dark brown eyes as if mentally communicating.

He mouthed to Ripley the clear, readable words on his lips.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

"NOW!" he shouted, as the two jumped forward. Charging and bracing themselves to stop whoever was coming if they were armed couldn't shoot on time, and Ripley who had her eyes squeezed tightly shut in anger felt the sudden weight of someone else being pushed by her force, halting in a stop as she and whoever the one being she grabbed ahold of smacked hard against the wall. Of course the Being took the harder hit and groaned loudly, yelping out his pain.

"Ripley god dammit! What the hell are you doing? !" a familiar, gruff and choked up voice gasped, coughing to catch his breath from being suddenly attacked. Ripley opened her eyes to someone though familiar she hadn't quite expected to be.

Gormon.

He stared, half mortified in surprise for being jumped but otherwise not impressed. Humorous to her own thoughts, it seemed the shakey lieutennant couldn't catch a break. So traumatized from LV-426, might as well attach a target board towards his ass once Vasquez calmed herself down to focus enough to 'calmly' beat him up, now being mistakened for the enemy.

Ripley slowly released her tight grip on the collar of his shirt, as he clumsily stumbled right back to his feet and crossed his arms. But wait- if she had him, then just _who_ did Hicks have?

"Da hell man? ! I didn't do anything! Honestly!" another male's voice pleaded, distinctively lighter than Gormon's voice with a hinted urban accent somewhere within there.

Hicks turned over, almost as if gesturing to his own captured prize from the tackle, a slightly scrawnier and a few years younger than Hicks. But it was the fair skin and dark hair, a near exact ebony color, that made the lightbulb to the others except Gormon (since obviously he had been walking with the guy) to realize who he was. One of the crew members they previously met at the lunch hall.

Rodney.

_Oh for Christ's sake..._Ripley bitterly frowned her firm lips. She could recall him being one of the jokesters of the group, she hoped certainly (for his sake actually) he wasn't here just to throw in some witty unnecessary one-liner or sex joke at Hicks and Ripley. But from the look in his eyes, it certainly didn't seem like that. Rather it looked as though he was in concern, useful with something important to tell- or knew something important.

Ripley's eyes reflected back and forth from a nervous Gormon to a frightened Rodney, somehow with a look of guilt to one another and she groaned frustratedly. Newt was in trouble! She needed to be found _soon!_ This was holding up time!

And suddenly in the midst of stress she realized why the sudden strange look was on the two men, actually it seemed by a shared glance between Ripley and Hicks that they shared the same guess in mind, did it add up.

Little known to Gormon, he would find himself pinned against the wall once again by a not-so-happy Ripley. She didn't necessarily mean to push him around, for the most part he could be a good person when not an asshole or some frightened mouse for a lieutennant. But this took things too far now.

"Gormon what the fuck did you tell him? !" Ripley snarled, shaking him as Hicks also continued to have a grasp on Rodney so there would be no chance of him squealing off and getting away with whatever he knew.

"Well?" said Hicks sternly, awaiting an answer from either man. Eyes flickering briefly over to Rodney, who pulled a bit of a nervous 'eep' and giggled grin, trying to be a comedic obviously.

"I-"

"I think I might know who the traitor onboard is." Rodney spoke, cutting off a slow Gormon. Before anyone could ask, could even respond with the proper reaction other than wide-eyed gazes urging him to continue, Rodney continued. He couldn't leave them waiting on the egde, for that was far too cruel. Besides, he himself was just as worried for his own friends. He was certain that whatever had happened to Marcus now left him dead, and he doubted there was a chance Andrew or Robins were alive.

Now it was that kid and maybe _Sam_ in trouble- he was going to help them, help them save what's-her-face and Sam. Sweet, beautiful Sam...Rodney shook her head and continued.

"And one of your friends is walking right to their clutches." he added gravely. Hicks and Ripley gasped, staring bewildered and wide-eyed, their minds piecing it together quickly and realizing what this also meant.

"You **TOLD** him what we know? !" Ripley growled, repeating in dry dismay and disbelief as she directly towards Gormon.

"I didn't-" he had started to say for his own defense.

"Dammit Gormon!" Hicks and Ripley groaned nearly at the exact same time, startled by this and immediatey staring at one another with flushed faces in surprise. But this was no time for any intimate moments, and the two immediately focused back to the pinned lieutennant and crew member.

"Hello? ! I hate to interrupt this family bonding but I just said your friends are in danger!" Rodney reminded sarcastically, frowning impatiently. The grip Hicks held onto him became slightly more tighter, as Hicks leaned in closer, nodding somewhat amused but solemnly.

"We know." the Corporal muttered, eyes drawing away to Ripley and Gormon.

"Rodney overheard us anyways, for that matter you can hear Vasquez's screeching about a mile away." Gormon started in his story, cracking an lightly offensive joke about the private he had gotten into a recent heated argument with. Obviously he had yet to cool down from that.

Rodney gaped, surprised and almost as if offended. "Man you're lying! You came storming right into me and just instantly cracked about what happened to me!" he retorted, telling his own side of the story to his own defense before squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Personally the jokester was waiting for the part just when Hicks was going to punch him in the face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ripley mumbled, rolling her eyes. Gormon was not only just a half-time moronic coward, but now apparently one who could barely keep his mouth shut.

"I'm amused." Hicks with a slight casual grin.

"Ha ha...yay!" Rodney chirped in softly and nervously, raising his hands weakly to wave them slightly. "You're laughing which means you're happy, so are you still gonna kill me?" he continued to ask worriedly.

Ripley and Hicks exchanged a mere glance, as Gormon looked towards Rodney with a stare of assurance he had nothing to worry about. Well, at least for the most part as the lieutennant couldn't mentally make any guaranteed promises.

"Maybe. Depends if you can prove who's side you're on." Hicks finally came with an answer. It was really just a sarcastic tease, as of course Hicks and Ripley couldn't tell from looks to judge Rodney from just bare looks. True it may have looked like hypocriscy considering Sam and Bishop's questioning if she was worthy of their trust, but she made an exception because she was a part of Ripley's damn blood and family! This kid was a complete strange, unless if now apparently he was all buddy-buddy with Gormon.

"Rodney.." Ripley started to say, her eyes closed and tone solemnly as she released Gormon from her grasp, and began to approach Rodney. He gulped, bracing himself just in case if this woman- the one he had heard from the stories and rumours gone around that she could be _very_ feisty when messed with- were to pounce at him.

"Who is the traitor?" she questioned, unusually calm from her previous angered and energetic state when running for Newt. She knew that if she at least didn't shove her fist directly in his mouth or her foot up his ass, then maybe she could get along with Rodney to talk. To find Newt and Sam as soon as possible, before some awful trouble could start up again...

"Well that's the thing, I really can't say for certain." Rodney explained, turning pale in the face with stricken fear for her.

"Rodney god dammit!" Ripley frowned.

"It's not my fault man! Yo I never sad I knew for certain! I spoke up cos I didn't want your boyfriend over there to slit my throat!" Rodney panicked and cried out in defense, pointing to Hicks accusedly. Both the Corporal and former consultant to the LV-426 mission flushed. Yet Rodney and Gormon seemed to very briefly roll their eyes, as if having expected that but of course said nothing.

"Then what _do_ you know? There's no time for stalling." Hicks demanded, once again pulling Rodney's face inches towards his in a glare of seriousness.

"Stalling? Why- what do you mean? People dying already?" Rodney asked, more or less in a very bad idea for cracking a joke. Nobody, not even Gormon, were amused by that one and Rodney quickly realized his poor mistake. Sadly that didn't save his ass from Ripley, who by then lost all patience.

"No Rodney but people WILL be dying soon! All of us onboard maybe! And right now- Newt and Sam are in trouble! I need to know this and I'm only going to ask you this just once or so help me you'll beat us back home to Earth by the grand transportation of my foot up your ass!"

"Wait- wait. Newt's in trouble? !" Gormon asked, gasping surprised and snapping his head up. He hadn't known honestly, as he had stormed off in the other direction from where Ripley, Hicks, and Bishop had heard her distressed cry. Speaking of which to mind- wherever was the odd android at anyways?

At that precise moment, Bishop had seemed to catch up in pace with the group all cornered directly to the wall with those forcibly pinned to the wall. Bishop was frowning with obvious bad news he carried, the kind he himself wasn't happy with either.

"I checked around some of the nearby quarters, she isn't in there." he informed to Hicks. The Corporal sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"They could be anywhere." he muttered sadly of the honest truth.

"They?" Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney. Newt, the little girl who was clinging on to Ripley for life when she first arrived and Private Samantha Jones. Your friend, I assume." Bishop answered, though the statement turned to a curious question. He had yet to ever see him mingle around with Ripley's supposed granddaughter. Did they even acknowledge one another?

_Sam._ Just the thought of her being in distress, it felt as though a knife stabbed Rodney through the heart in frozen fear. Who would want to hurt her? The crew was only made up of 56 god damn people! Well- if Marcus, Andrew, and Robins were dead- then the number technically was now narrowed down to fifty-three. Still, for the most part Rodney knew them all like brothers and sisters. Why would anyone do such a thing to betray _The Warrior_ and its' family?

Except he had one idea in mind...dare he think.

"It's Mika." he murmured.

"Who?" Ripley turned her attention towards him, having heard him say something lowly but couldn't quite catch it.

"Mika! Ya know! Always fuckin smiling tiny nurse chick. She might seem all cute and bubbly on the inside, but her family's crazy. They always cheated their way to earning cash, she had to practically get on her hands and knees and crawl in order to enlist because they distrusted her background. Think it's some family scam?" explained Rodney.

"That doesn't make any sense." Gormon shook his head, dismissing the idea immediately. Sure you couldn't just someone by their looks, but the idea of a petite nurse up to some sinister plot? That just seemed stupid, like Rodney was trying to save his own ass from trouble. Then again, he couldn't even make such an accusation as he was the one who had accidentally blurted it out. He hadn't meant to, he was just so damn infuriated by Vasquez and in the moment he couldn't hold his tongue and- wait. _Vasquez._

"Where's Vasquez? !" he drifted into a sudden worry. Hicks gave a shrug, unsure.

"She stormed off in the opposite direction from you Gormon." said Hicks.

"And you didn't go after her why? !" the lieutennant gave a cry of frightened surprise. Sure he could admit he was aware it was reasonable if none of the others had gone off after him to talk. But why the hell would they let Vasquez easily run off? He knew she could take care of herself just fine, but when he had gone through all the Colonial Marines records pre-the mission he had read many remarks about her was she was reckless.

"Man you guys just can't keep track of each other, can you?" Rodney muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We got into our own discussion on whether or not Sam could be trusted." Bishop answered calmly, though kept the details as simply as possible in sake of not pushing Ripley once again. However, it caught Rodney's thought. He somehow managed to free himself from Ripley's grasp, actually because she had turned away to the others her grip had loosened on him, and bolted right up.

"Hey listen up man! Sam's someone I trust ten times more than you fuckin android!" Rodney glared, blushing a furious red.

"That's enough!" Hicks snapped, jumping right in between to defend poor Bishop.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Rodney swallowed hard, staring coldly. "I'm...I'm just worried for her alright? Like Gormon is with the Spanish Marine chick and you are for your girlfriend." he softened up somewhat in his considerate apology.

"She's_**I'm**_ not my_**his**_ girlfriend." Hicks and Ripley groaned at the same time, freezing cover their mouths.

"And her name is Vasquez." Gormon added in to inform.

"Does it matter? ! She could be in trouble! We gotta save them all man!" Rodney jumped frantically.

"I agree." Ripley admitted to realization.

"Yay, score one cos I get someone on my team." Rodney lightly clapped his hands.

"Can you shut up? ! This isn't the time to act funny- which you aren't at all." Ripley crossed her arms.

"I hate interrupting once again, but you do realize we're wasting time?" Bishop cleared his throat and tried to jump in, but his voice was not heard amongst the others.

"We need to find Newt and Sam _now."_ Hicks sighed tiedly, pleading towards Rodney to say something.

"Look I'm tellin ya! Mika's up to somethin'! She's always clingy to Antonio and Phelps- you'd swear she's like their freakin loyal mistress or whatever. Maybe they're all up to something!" Rodney frantically bursted out loud, raising his hands up to his own defense. He had honestly been racking about in his mind at last minute and came up with the quickest possibe theory, and it was that.

"The sergeant is evil now? Oh boy what a fantastic twist to this game of Clue." Gormon reapeted dryly.

"Hey maybe." Rodney shrugged, making a childish face that admittedly Gormon couldn't resist smirking guilt at, but it quickly vanished. He certainly wasn't laughing.

"If you're going to go point fingers, we might as well should start looking to you." Hicks commented.

"Me? ! I didn't do nothin' man! I've been with Gormon the whole time! I never laid a finger on the kid! And God knows I'd rather die painfully than ever hurt Sam!" Rodney screeched, turning a bright cherry red as he carelessly admitted the last secretive and rather personal part.

"Hmph. I have just about half a mind to pull a father-in-law type of act and say that makes you even less trustworthy. How's that for a joke?" Ripley bitterly remarked.

"It ain't funny." Rodney frowned, lowering his head.

"Why don't we just question Mika carefully on what she knows and some others journey to find Newt?" Bishop once again suggested, only this time he was heard.

"That's, that's not a half bad idea." Rodney said emotionlessly, but nodded along to agreement. Gormon groaned, unamused by that from Rodney's sentence.

"Oh come on! Don't tell my you're that dumb. _I_ could've thought that up and probably would've said something like that." the lieutennant hissed.

"Then why didn't you Oh Wise One?" _The Warrior_'s crew member sneered.

"This fighting is not helping! Now STOP! Enough is enough already for Christ's sake! ! !" Hicks snapped, exasperating and breathing heavily to calm himself down after containing so much of his annoyed anger. Ripley approached by his side, tenderly rubbing his back as he looked to her with the effort of a gentle smile.

"Thanks Ellen." he mumbled low enough for only her to hear.

"Okay, now what are you going to do about him?" Gormon asked, pointing accusedly towards Rodney. Apparently, the duo were so steamed enough easily that it easily melted away their apparent close friendship where before it was enough for Gormon to spill secrets to Rodney. Rodney shrugged his shoulders nervuosly, peering and pressed against the wall nervously with innocence in his eyes, yet still worried fury to want to go save Sam.

"We're not leaving him with you, that's one decision we can be certain on." Ripley stated, narrowing her dark brown eyes. She turned to Bishop. "Think you can look over him?"

The android sighed sadly. "I cannot harm a human being even if you permitted me to Ripley. If he escapes or attacks there's nothing I could do about it."

"Hello I'm right here! I'm not some dumbass animal ya know!" Rodney frowned. Hicks and Gormon both looked quite tempted to make some sort of a comment, whether to shut him up or with an irresitable comeback, but the two men restrained themselves from saying anything.

"We can't trust you. Not yet at least." Ripley stated to Rodney, her hands on her hips and all eyes of the group peering directly at him.

"Normally I'd comment on how touching that is, but I don't wanna start anything. Look man, I just wanna find Sam and know she's okay." he shook his head, slowly cracking into something of near tears. Hicks seized the moment to truly look him in the eyes, seeing in Rodney's dark eyes they were indded truthful and meaningful. Perhaps he truly did care about Sam, had feelings for her perhaps, and looked outwardly frightened for her sake.

It made Hicks think of how he and Ripley look to one another's eyes. The colors of baby blue and dark brown in such a unique mix, her fierce eyes meeting his gentle ones- like fire taming ice perhaps. When he had been mad, he looked to her and felt instantly calm. When she was upset or frightened, she seemed to regain her hope from him.

The feeling for him was_ nice_ admittedly.

Ripley sighed deeply, of course not happy about how things had unmangled right from their firm grasp before. But they obviously had no choice now but to take him along- trusthworthy or not, honest or not. They couldn't afford the risk of him running around free knowing their secre situation, and the chance he'd run his big mouth to the wrong people. If he may even be working for them.

All that mattered was that Newt and Sam's time were running out, and obviously Rodney was just as seemingly worried for them (Sam alone really) as she was. There wasn't much of an option.

"He has to come with us." she spoke.

"Yeah! Yeah! See? I told you so- WHAT?" Rodney stopped frm hvaing closed his eyes relaxedly and kicking back against the wall happily as he caught truly what Ripley had said. So now apparenlty he was going to get dragged into all this trouble? ! Oh boy...the commander was _not_ going to be happy to hear about this...a thought that made Rodney gulp, but he sucked it up for the sake of Sam.

"You heard her loud and clear." Hicks stated with a bit of a sadistic grin, almost as if _'Ha ha'_ to him.

"I take it though I'm not quite wanted here for my sexy face though." Rodney sighed bitterly.

"Welcome to the gang." Bishop had hoped to make an effort to at least cheer him up, outstretching his hand to greet Rodney. Besides, despite the intense and rather rude insult spat from Rodney, it seemed all was forgiven. Bishop had yet to even meet the kid properly anyways, and it seemed they were all going to get to know him soon enough anyways.

"Now let's go **now."** Ripley commanded, Hicks immediately by her side with the others, including the reluctant technical 'prisoner' Rodney not following far behind in the rush.

Competiting against time.

* * *

**.000.**

**Heh, so looks like Rodney's now a part of the family, obviously happily accepted in *sarcasm intended*. :)**

**For Newt and Sam's sakes, I better get more reviews LOL!**


	13. Bonds and Betrayal

12. Bonds and Betrayal

**Author's Note: Well...not much to say! But some fluff to brace for. :) And a dark revealing. :(**

* * *

**.000.**

"I can't believe you nearly give me a practical heart attack for this." Mika grumbled with a tired sigh. She brushed a whisp of her silky smooth black hair behind her ear, and paid no heed of attention to the rather loud noise pattern of her clacking high heels. It wasn't as though she was angry, just a bit peeved. True the duty as a doctor meant an emergency could come at any given moment, but it was extremely rare for any sudden demand on _The Warrior_ to occur just as she was merely trying to get out of bed for bloody starters!

With her lips pressed on a firm line, she knew it would be wrong to hold that against anyone and decided it be best to be let go._ 'After all',_ she thought darkly to herself, '_Soon you'll be taking early morning swims in piles of cash'._ The greed that was practically eating her insides alive, as she repeatedly resisted and dodged the guilt-filled thoughts each and every time. As she always strongly insisted to herself repeatedly, that anytime overall wasn't the right timing but soon she could think that.

_'Geez, didn't know doctors don't do morning shifts.'_ Vasquez thought to herself bitterly, half tempted to roll her eyes but resisted the idea. Pissing off a medical professional wasn't the best idea right now, not with her own concerns. Sighing grudgingly, she then laid down on the examination table and lifted her shirt upwards, exposing her flat and tan abdomen.

She had asked- well no, really _demanded_- suddenly for an emergency sonogram to Mika just as the petite nurse had been leaving her office (for whatever reason she was in there so early) to head for breakfast. but being truly honest once again, Vasquez hadn't quite simply tapped mika on the shoulder and politely asked her. The feisty Marine had dare test against her still healing leg, nearly collapsing in the burning agony of reaction from doing too much physical action, and practicaly jumped at Mika, panting and pleading with stern eyes of determination.

"I just honestly don't see what you fear could be wrong. Yesterday all vital signs, and from the little one's as well, were fine." Mika murmured, pursing her lips together and humming some tune of an unrecognizable song to herself. "Be warned, you're very early in your first trimester so you probably won't see much, nor will I sadly see anything if there is something wrong." there was a grave pause of concern in Mika's tone of her warning.

_If..._that one embodiment of possibility and chances. A word that right now, Vasquez truly had begun to hate. There were plenty of other times and situations to which a 'What if' questioning for her was only just annoying and nothing more. _What if Ferro and Spunkmeyer had made it, gotten them off that hellhole earlier and so at least they could get back to their little boy? What if the entire mission to escape had failed overall? What if someone had at least acted quicker, and the coloy was never attacked in the first place? What if she and Gormon had taken their lives in the vents?_

Well _almost_ any questioning. That last one she dare not think, it only sent a shuddering sensation down her spine. She had another brief bad dream about that last night. In the midst of waking up suddenly sick, she had also dealt with a horrific vision that Gormon silently decided to her that they end their lives in the vents, sacrifice themselves and take as many of the Xeno-what's-their-names as possible with them. Admittedly, Vasquez would've been somewhat content with it; Sending some of those monstrous bastards to Hell, and maybe on 'the other side' she'd be with Drake once again. But now the idea was terrible and out of the question, not with the realization being the death toll in the vents(of humans exactly) would've been _three._

"..What I want to know is how the hell could you possibly do some type of activity within the last barely twenty four hours of being onboard that you think has hurt your baby." Mika's slightly naggy ramblings brought Vasquez back to reality.

"Uh..." her response trailed off softly, making Mika cock a brow sky high, unamused. Man, this nurse obviously did not like being disrupted from eating, or at least that was the given impression. What Vasquez couldn't find the exact words to explain was her fear that through the fighting on Hadley's Hope she somehow harmed the baby- whether from straining or that babbling of other apparent too-dangerous things to do from what she could remember Dietrich saying to Ferro. Still, Mika forced herself to calm down and have her hardened face turn sympathetic once again.

"Private, you surely don't want me to go down a list of personal questions now, do you? I need a specific reasoning." she shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'Well that's just how it is'. Shaking her head, she just decided to continue on her way with the sonogram as if wanting to get it over with already. But there was something gleaming within Mika's chirpy eyes, as if in the good way she wanted to prove Vasquez wrong of her fears.

Whatever the case may be, she still tightened her fists and swallowed hard; her amber-chocolate brown eyes never once leaving the technologically advanced screen that had a main base frame held high above from the other controllers and such. It was also so thin, it looked as though the impossibly thin screen could possibly be floating like some holograph. In it's very bright dark blue glow, the most strangest image appeared- including finally what turned up to be a tiny blob that was nearly impossible to make it out.

"And...what the fuck is that supposed to be?" Vasquez drawed slowly, arching her brow upwards.

Mika supressed a light airy giggle, one that reminded Vasquez of the laughter of a child as the petite nurse's eyes stared adoringly at the little blob thing on the screen.

"That's your _baby_ silly." she answered. "Barely at even two weeks, but that's what the machines can pick up as your child. It's still in an early fetus developement stage, so there's no heartbeat at all." she also added to explain.

This itsy bitsy little thing, so small that a kidney bean could probably outsize it, was her unborn child. Despite the death and despair, risks and losses, paranoia and betrayal up until now; This little baby of hers and Drake (the one true thing she had left of him) had made it.

_"Mi milagro..."_ Vasquez purred softly to herself in awe. She wasn't one to melt easily, or rather at all, but she saw no point in being so hard-faced and tough at a time like this. No matter what, not a single negative thing from grief to anger, could taint the unexplainable moment.

"See? Told you, there's nothing wrong at all. You know, normally up until four years ago sonogram machines would've never been able to pick up a fetus so early in the weeks. But thank goodness for your relief, eh? Pretty soon they should come out with calculators for the blind next!" Mika mused cheerfully, though flushed a bit at her own bad joke.

Vasquez hadn't paid much attention, for she was still too preoccupied with musing at her own disbelief. What was there to think of, honestly? She never considered the role of motherhood, but with only aggressive somewhat maternal instincts as to making certain her younger sister Carmen had better opportunities than she did. Carmen...she had given much thought on the little sister who looked incredibly similar to her. It was an amusing thought to wonder what her reaction would be as to learning she was to be an aunt?

Oh and what of Drake? She simply couldn't help but think of him once again, closing her eyes and relaxening her previously tense body as the memories of him and them quickly flowed into her mind once again.

_..Their lips met once again, brushing but growing intensely deeper. More furious rather, in sudden demand for one another without any plans of being interrupted. Their kisses were somewhat messy and slurpy, considering their drunken state, yet blissfully passionate admittedly. Her skin erupting in goosebumps as he trailed softly down her neck, her hands threading through his pale blond hair, while his were all over her body. Carressing lovingly, as if worshipping her practically, and she gasped in their slow rythmic thrusts._

_She clutched onto him in desperation, her nails raking across his back and nearly making cuts. Swallowing down her screams, as he made a low groan of pleasure, murmuring her name repeatedly as she moaned, in such a bliss nearly having forgotten his name..._

"For something barely the size of a kidney bean, it sure is cute." Mika's voice had spoken upwards suddenly, catching the Marine's attention.

"It's...he- she's perfect." Vasquez proudly declared.

"I have to ask, just who exactly is the father?" Mika questioned curiously, with an obvious idea in mind. "Is it that lieutennant guy? You guys sure fight like a married couple." she remarked with a playful grin.

"If only I could invent a new word that best describes my answer better than Hell to the no." Vasquez huffed, her enlightened and rather tender mood immediately spoiled by that. Bah! Her and Gormon together? ! When hell freezes over, perhaps! Not even an option!

"I'm sorry." the petite nurse stuttered an apology, deciding it be besrt and obviously most likely the Corporal wasn't the father either. No, he seemed rather close to that other woman, as Sam had rambled on about to the two of them teasingly. Vasquez sighed in defeat, she wasn't about to just let sarcasm spoil everything that came at her. Wait- just who was she to think of such a decision? She held back a groan through her teeth, briefly rubbing her temples and questioning her sanity or at least whatever the universe was now coming to for her unlikely actions lately.

"It's fine. The father..." it was such a strange word describing Drake- now his added title to _deceased friend, private, lover,_ and more. "He didn't make it." her voice was lowered sadly.

Mika's face softened, sadenned to hear that.

"Oh...I'm sorry." she softly apologized, yet again. She had figured to the least while barely thinking much of the survivors except in her plan to save this particular one, that was also grieving for someone so beloved. Then again, all the Marines had been this woman's close friends- these people now, anguished and still recovering from the shock and pain- were all she had left. Mika bit her lip.

_'Remember the money...'_ her conscience purred seductively. The mathway, so open and wide. Perfectly clear, and practically protected by the corporation. Whatever dirty deeds done could be easily covered up and long forgotten, get away with a murder probably optional! Well, at least from the law. But mentally? Now that she took deep thought, Mika staggered and found it a bit hard to swallow suddenly. The guilt, and a sensational feeling of bile rose in her throat. Thick and heavy, and hard to push down the well of tears in guilt.

_'Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault...'_ she could heard the words humming straight down directly to her repeatedly in the angered blame. To picture these survivors, so merely innocent and traumatized- lying dead and lifeless in pools of blood while she, Antonio, and Phelps would be happily laying in pools of money. Where was the truth worth? But god all the desires she could ever ask for...all promised in the seductive whisper of Antonio. The night she had sealed the deal...

_"Remember..." he purred to her, almost in coy mock. She had then been young and willing to act as his pet, and merely flushed and smiled._

_"It's our own secret, Mika. A prize up for grabs, Phelps has got us, hands all out and ready to take us along the ride. We gotta fight for it, and gotta be willing to take some extreme levels.." he hissed, opening his switchblade suddenly- his own personal weapon achieved from his father. He liked to keep it to himself, sometimes play around with it or stupidly play 'Peter Pan' with Robins and chase him around with it like he was Captain Hook. But when he held it out, meaningly with dark intentions, it suddenly frightened Mika deeply._

_She trembled at the feel of his cold hands, gently closing in on her neck, his lips pressed so lightly against the skin of her cheek as though he were kissing her. Waiting for a response._

_"Nothing personal babe." he whispered, as if apologetically as she nodded. Eyes welled, she was terrified, yet ever so willing as her mind eagerly took in the thought of the precious reward and it's easy grab. Or so she had thought easily._

As Mika shook her head violently to rid of those thoughts, the chilling flashback, she then looked back to Vasquez. The Spanish Marine's amber-chocolate eyes stared for the longest time at the screen and had been, right to the baby. An inseperable bond. Eyes suddenly so bright, as if slowly taking in the feel of affection and adoration, a natural motherly instinct to happen as Mika had heard.

Psh. Her mother hadn't cared for her like that. None of them within her family ever heard, but as long as she behaved like a proper servant and pet to her father's wrong doings in nasty scams when she had ben younger would she receive their idea of 'love' with an acknowledge smile and mocking pat to the head happily for her eager participation.

But how could she take her own anger out on someone else who had done nothing wrong?

No. This was wrong...there had to be another one, which would benefit to both.

Mika closed her eyes; Flashing through her bitter family, her intense desire for Antonio, willingly acting as his pet and towards Phelps (teasing him sensually when for fun) in secrecy, the longing for being rich, yet her softened side of a heart filling with guilt. One way or another- she was sure as Hell about to get some of the cash, whether she was going to have to claw her way through to get it or whatnot, but she wasn't like Antonio or Phelps.

She wasn't that kind of insane like them.

"You have to get out of here!" she burated out suddenly, as if panic. Vasquez immediately shot straight up, sitting up and pulling her shirt down. The words themselves seemed more troubling than Mika's terrified tone, it was something more than an angered command.

"What? Why?" Vasquez inquired, suspicious and feeling the need to tense. At least keep her guard up, just in case if something was up with Mika herself.

"No time for questions! Just- trust me please!" Mika pleaded, heart racing frantically. Oh God, she had broken her promise to Antonio. She had most certainly done it, cross the line. Her only chance of acceptance and only considerate 'team'. Fuck...she was a traitor to _The Warrior_ and her crew, and she couldn't remain loyal towards Phelps and Antonio. In the process of the plan she was certain they'd have no problem killing her with the rest.

No, as long as she had her own excuse and maybe the Marine girl would go along and listen. Mika remained firm to her protest, nearly tempted and about to grab Vasquez's hand, but instead Vasquez dodged the grip. Frowning angrily and unamused, she nearly lept off the table, standing straight and stiffened with her arms crossed angrily.

"What the hell has gotten into you? ! What's going on?" she demanded.

"I...I can't tell you." Mika shook her head, whispering sorrowfully.

Yet Vasquez wouldn't have it. She just about wanted to grab Mika by her vest and shake her some sense. If somethign was wrong and she was going to blurt it out, it was obviously something dangerous and bad. Consdering the previous warning from Bishop about a possible traitor, remember hatefully of Burke, Vasquez decided to take things into her own matter and wouldn't let things fall into chaos once again. So she charged forth to Mika with intentions to seem all rough, only to have her true intention succeed- she made Mika squeak and tremble.

The petite nurse was shaking, almost violently as though she were about to throw up.

"God, oh god how could I do this?" she cried repeatedly in a low mumble t herself in a disappointed lecture.

"Mika you better start talkin'..." Vasquez warned through her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

She looked up, her eyes full of fear. "Something _really_ bad is going to happen..." Mika warned, hesitant and regretful to say anymore. But the words came crashing down at Vasquez in horror.

_'Shit! She must be the traitor- or maybe knows!'_ the Marine's instincts realized with the switch of a lightbulb light. Mika must've seen the realization easily within Vasquez's eyes, as if both women now knew. The feeling of unease rose in Vasquez- she could fist fight of course, but there was more to consider. Whether looking it or not, she was pregnant. In the mentions of looks, goodness knows despite looking like some timid deer maybe Mika knew how to throw a good punch or two.

"You...you..." Mika stuttered to say, raising a hand upwards, shaking in accusation.

"Yes." Vasquez said hastily, huffing angrily. "I guess it's you." she cocked a brow, fists tightening and just about ready to knock out Mika. But at least it'd be interesting to hear whatever Mika had to say.

"What? ! No! I'd- I'd never!" the nurse sputtered, lying yet frightened.

"You bitch! You lying little _hijo de puta desalmada! ! !"_ Vasquez screeched, suddenly charging forth angrily and pushing Mika against the nearby wall. Mika cried a loud yelp, pinned and shaking as she was grasped by the shoulders painfully. The nurse knew for certain the strong grasp was certainly going to leave harsh, dark bruises. She shuddered, ucking her head down a bit in shame.

"Because of you, or whoever the hell it is that helped out Burke they're all DEAD! People that were like my brothers and sisters! ! ! Ones that had families- kids for Christ's sake, Mika!" Vasquez gritted her teeth, anger roaring and practically boiling in her blood. So angry she felt as though she could be blinded by it, as all her mind could think was _'You killed Drake! ! You took him away from me! !'_ darkly and half tempted to mention that to Mika's face.

"No! I swear! Honestly-"

"Your swears aren't worth shit!" Vasquez spat, interrupting Mika.

"I'm the one who can help you! I can't do anything for what's to come- but please hear me out, for the sake of your baby." the nurse pleaded, making Vasquez freeze. It almost sounded like a threat, and she had accidentally let her guard down to releasen her grip lightly on Mika.

"Your friends are in danger...but I can save you. If you don't kill me, I can be your practical one way ticket outta from danger. Nobody will ever have to know, none of the others." Mika's voice dropped to a sudden darker tone, as if temptation.

"Others?" Vasquez breathed, furrowing her brow. "There's a group of you assholes behind this?" she hissed, but Mika made no such response. Instead, she forced her eyes to act seemingly innocent once again and timidly fearful.

"You...you don't have much time." the nurse softly and creepily cooed.

"I'm gonna kill you." Vasquez growled, as Mika made a sly smile.

"I'd like to see you try. You'll end up killing yourself and your child in the process as well." she said, in a manner that wasn't a threat. No, the petite nurse obviously couldn't- and strangely had no intentions- of defending herself. She meant it as though truly from her offer to help her and her alone escape; And just alone wasn't even to be considered for Vasquez. She wouldn't ever betray her friends, not like this bitch for stupid reasons.

"I'm only trying to help, because I feel guilty- unlike the others. Once they learn that you know, there'll be no mercy, private." Mika breathed slowly and dangerously, the sweet and soft innocence of her eyes hardening back to a new form- wicked.

"You have less tan twelve hours to make your choice. Either you die with your friends or I help you out of this mess-" but Mika hadn't finished her sentence. She stopped dead completelty, tensing completely and frozen stiff as though someone had pointed a gun directly at her. She most looked as terrified as that, eyes widening large and in horror, as Vasquez slowly turned over as well.

To find Antonio had walked in the room, eyes darkening immensely and one hand gripping on the other one that was strangely bloodied but from what looked like teeth marks.

He knew.

* * *

**.000.**

**GASP! Another gasp-filled moment! Don't worry- we shall get to Newt and Sam's fates. I just wanted to really post up a chapter ASAP on Friday because I felt bad for not having updated in a bit of a while. *shrugs* I dunno. Now it looks like Vasquez has got a nasty fight on her hands, but she could hurt her baby! :O Oh no! :O What'll happen? ! **

**REVIEWS=LOVE! :D**


	14. Thin Line of Trust

13. Thin Line of Trust

**Author's Note:** **Bwu ha ha! I have returned people! Hope you all enjoy my wonderful little update as my belated Christmas gift to you all! Have a happy new year as well! :)**

* * *

**.000.**

It would've been no different if they had labelled directly to Rodney that he was a prison, for the gang trusted him no better than as if he were one.

"Hey uh, I've got an idea. Why don't we split up or something?" the dark haired jokester suggested, in hopes of more or less enlightening the awkward silence. Not only that but he had meant truthfully for his suggestion. After all, what was the point of making fast progress as to finding Newt and Sam if they were all cramped together in a group?

Immediately Gorman and Hicks stopped dead in their tracks to turn around with firmly narrowed eyes.

"And just why should we trust you to walk off on your own?" Gorman hastily remarked, with both Marines taking notice that Ripley had barely slowed down for the others. She was certainly restless as to finding Newt before any harm could be done, and the young lieutennant decided it was best not to say anything if she was on a low supply of patience. Hicks on the other hand thought otherwise and attempted to go after her by walking forth to her and placing his hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. Ripley tensed, almost as if startled enough to turn around and smack him, and frowned.

Hicks made a silent gesture by jerking his head slightly to where Rodney was, as if they should hear out whatever he had to say. Admittedly, the Corporal was interested as to what idea Rodney had in mind, not that he was willing to go forward with it though. Just wanted to be amused in all honesty, for not even Hicks could deny Rodney was a little funny.

"Hicks, we don't have time." Ripley cried in a voice only low enough for him to hear. Yet somehow, Rodney overheard as well and rolled his eyes.

"Yet you suppose being merged together like the Scooby Doo gang will make much of a better progress?" he sarcastically remarked.

"Rodney I swear-" Ripley started to say, attempting to remain as calm yet quick as possible. She didn't want to hear it from him and would've preferred that Bishop look over him, but nobody could be too certain about Rodney and as to whether or not he would run off and tell Mika, or whoever the hell the villain was supposed to be. _'Admittedly your Scooby Doo remark is right Rodney. The last thing we need is having someone kidnapped and splitting up the group while we search for clues and our masked criminal.'_ she bitterly humored to herself.

"Look lady, I don't wanna die from your infuriated She-Hulk wrath or anything but if you guys are going to get pissed at every idea I suggest then ya might as well chain me up and call me your prisoner, cos there ain't much of a difference otherwise." Rodney shrugged, pouting his lip like an immature child.

Hicks and Ripley seemed enlightened suddenly by the sarcastic remark. The two exchanged a humored glance, baby blue eyes meeting dark brown eyes, with something in mind that seemed to say they were both clearly thinking the same thing.

Rodney could somehow sense there was something mischievous going on between the two, and backed up a bit nervously. As if thinking Gorman understood what was going on, he turned to exchange a nervous glance to him. But Gorman honestly didn't know what the hell was going on between Ripley and Hicks's thoughts either, only that they had something to do with Ripley. With that, he could only gesture a half-smirk to Rodney as if saying _'Sorry private. You're probably fucked, nothing I can do about it.'_

"Did the power of love give you guys a telepathic ability to mentally communicate to each other? I'm starting to feel a little left out, eh heh heh..." Rodney chuckled nervously, not quite grinning from ear to ear in a happy manner.

"Not quite." Hicks finally responded, turning over to Rodney and blinking his baby blue eyes innocently, yet the crew member of _The Warrior_ wasn't stupid to tell they were hiding something devious.

Ripley's face hardened to a cold and serious manner, as Hicks did the same, and suddenly the two approached Rodney.

Feeling a bit claustrophobic and helplessly cornered, Rodney gulped and had a weary thought in mind that wasn't humorous when he thought about whether or not he should protect a very special part of him.

"Guys? We- we're all buddies here, right? Right? ! Y'know, friendship's all magical and beautiful." Rodney raised his eyebrows higher, growing increasingly more nervous.

Even with the effort of his forced nervous smile, it quickly fell as the two only approached him closer...

"Aw shit." he squeaked, afraid suddenly for all the right reasons.

* * *

**.000.**

"Antonio..." Mika murmured through her rosy lips, suddenly shaking fearfully all over. An instinct within her mind told her to never once take her eyes off of him, or else technically her guard would be lowered and he could try to kill her. _No,_ surely he wouldn't be that insane to try and kill a fellow member of the group. Let alone the fact as well as an ally, friend, and crew member.

Oh, not to only add the fact there was a United States Colonial Marine witnessing the entire thing and was completely- or at least somewhat aware of the entire situation that had once been kept successfully hidden, up until Mika's slip-up. Still, perhaps things could be taken under control once again easily and nobody else would have to know. Just anything but the crazy idea Antonio would try to hurt her, no matter what the reason from her perspective.

_"We gotta fight for it, and gotta be willing to take some extreme levels.." _his exact words echoed suddenly in her mind at the realization. Mika hadn't realized her lip was already trembling as Antonio squeezed his hands to tight fists, the blood from his right hand dripping onto his pants. The sudden forced pressure on it made him gasp and shake his bloodied hand a little bit in pain and muttered (most likely) a cuss word underneath his breath.

"Mika." Antonio retorted back with a forced, false smile. It was more than that, almost as if sadistic and sarcastic with one deep intention within his dark eyes, one that which Vasquez herself could see now said of _'I'm gonna fucking kill you'._

_'Not on my watch you bastard.'_ Vasquez hissed in her thoughts. Her amber-chocolate brown eyes took notice to the nearby left open medical supplies- including a small knife, a scalpel to be exact. The emotion in her eyes darkened to an unrequited glare towards Antonio as her hand slowly managed to sneak and grab ahold of the knife, hiding her hand quickly behind her back. However mentally she was repeatedly cussing mentally in her mind, wishing she had something else otherwise.

Mika's hands were hidden behind her back, where from her white long jacket there was a secret pocket, in which her right hand slowly slipped in for- a simple semi-automatic handgun. The grasp was weak as her hands frantically shook and trembled in a similar way a drug addict would experience 'shakes' when trying to quit.

Antonio saw nothing to it though, figuring he could easily handle the petite nurse. He quickly stalked towards her, causing her to back away towards the wall.

"Little Mika, why so scared, hmm?" he purred, as if pretending to be innocent and dewy-eyed. But there was no concealing the true darkness within his naturally dark colored eyes anyways.

"Antonio..." she squeaked nervously, biting her lip and shaking her head slowly. "I didn't." she added by mouthing to him.

Antonio arched a brow, as if actually not expecting her to say that at all. With his bloodied hand (how that injury got there was a mystery to both of the women- yet Vasquez had a dreadful questionable idea in mind from a fight against someone) he attempted to carress Mika's cheek, but she immediately backed away. Antonio seemed clearly offended, his lips formed a thin, white line that wasn't anywhere near a smile nor a frown.

"You- you didn't what?" he repeated skeptically. Shaking his head with his warmingly joking smirk, he shrugged his shoulders. Vasquez absolutely disliked the tone within his voice, it wasn't hard to tell it was nothing but lying sarcasm, especially with those who tried to play the stupid game. But there was more of an existence hatred towards remaining suddenly silent, as her hand clutched so tightly onto the scalpel she was surprised to find she hadn't accidentally cut herself with it by mistake yet. Personally, the feisty Marine was never so tempted but to just jump in in the middle of the conversation, only for entertainment though. Her heart still fummed with anger towards Mika, so there was no reason to come to her defense, but it seemed apparently Antonio was the bigger bastard amongst the two of them- or according to Mika's possible slip, _group. Just wait for the right moment..._

"Just...just screwed up by mistake with my hand here babe. I mean of all...'secrets' you're apparently hiding like I'm gonna kill ya...seriously what did you swear not to tell about?" Antonio continued calmly in his laid back tone as he had been back at the lunch hall yesterday.

The tone he laughed it out was very loudly, as if he purposely wanted everyone in the room to hear like he didn't care. From Mika's perspective for the sightest second her heart twinged in annoyance that it would make him a hypocrite then for being so insisting they keep their plan absolutely secret, yet here he was screaming about it. Though he wasn't clueless, the look in his eye clearly stated he knew exactly was wrong. Why act...

It dawned right exactly on Mika at the exact moment instantaneously.

He was trying to _trick_ her into rotting herself out.

As if! She may fear him, but she wasn't going to allow herself to stupidly blurt things out. Not again...

"How...how did you- Antonio, that looks more like a bite mark there. How on Earth did you bite yourself?" Mika icily hissed, narrowing her soft eyes back towards the other half of her rather split character where they were cold and mischievious.

Antonio seemed taken back. "Just...being foolish. You know, like hopefully you haven't done the same as I." he drawed in suddenly.

_'My God.'_ Mika thought horrified to herself. _'This all a little game, see who can slip first.'_

"I'd never." she said defiantly, eyes widened with the expression of '_What? Who? Me? What are you talking about? I never did anything wrong.'_

"Then what _didn't_ you do?" Antonio made a low growl- leaning intently and uncomfortably close towards Mika, obviously intending to do something threatening. And he did.

Suddenly he prounced forth at her with his far superior stength, knocking her against her nearby desk, one hand squeezing against Mika's smooth, long neck. The nurse stared up horrified, eyes widened in dismay as she coughed and gagged for air in a panic, despite the grip not being quite tight just yet. At the moment she blindedly attempted to reach desperately for her handgun, Antonio raised his bloodied fist upwards as if about to punch Mika-

When suddenly he screamed in agony, clutching onto the exact same fist he had raised, and Mika felt warm droplets of blood drip at her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, sickened at the feel of it as she screamed in harmony to his pain. Raising her hands up in panic for defense, her throat felt sore from screaming when it had been nearly constricted from air, Mika stumbled from Antonio once free from his grasp and collapsed to the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw it was no miracle that saved her.

But a knife thrown at Antonio's wrist.

He clusmily dropped to his knees in agony, desperately attempting to slowly pull it out, but to no avail. His eyes that had been tightly squeezed shut tried to open up clearly and see just who the owner of the knife had been, as Mika turned over as well.

"How's that for a knife trick? !" Vasquez hissed, hand still shaken from the sudden sharp aim. Back in boot camp, Drake had taught her a few things about some fancy stuff with a knife that he knew as well. _'Bishop's not the only one who knows knife tricks.'_ she thought dryly to herself.

Antonio's reply was an utter groan, as he weakly fell over Mika and towards the floor. His legs twitched a little bit as he clutched onto his wrist, but otherwise he laid motionless on the floor.

Mika's mouth was so wide open it loked as though she were trying to catch flies, as she slowly got to her feet with the trouble of her shaking legs.

"Is- is he dead?" she croaked, furrowing her eyebrows as she turned over to Vasquez. Just to be certain, Vasquez carefully approached towards Antonio's still body, kicked it lightly (though longed to kick even harder towards a specific place for entertainment) only to receive a groan in response.

"No." she muttered for an answer, as Mika sighed and wiped her clammy forehead in relief. The nurse was so amazingly sickingly pale, when ironicially being someone medically wise she was supposed to treat someone with cases like that. Admittedly Vasquez couldn't quite blame her for being so shaken up, someone _did_ just try to kill her.

In one way, her heart was certainly set to all Hell Mika would've deserved it anyways.

"Look, private I-" Mika stuttered softly, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"You alright?" Vasquez panted, arching a brow sky high. Mika snapped her head up, surprised by the seemingly concerned question. After all, just a few minutes before the Marine had threatened to kill her when Mika had revealed all. Why would she want to know of her well being, better yet, why care?

_'Guess supposedly stone hearted Marines are too concerned and soft.'_ the dark part of her consicence sniggered quietly as Mika slowly smiled.

"Y- Yeah. I think so." she replied timidly, reappearing once again was innocent as possible just as she had always pulled off. Perhaps she could play the role of a mere pawn or hostage victim, put the blame on the bastard traitor Antonio (who by now for Mika had foolishly crossed the line of trust with her).

"Good." Vasquez smirked, before suddenly all that Mika would last see was an angered fist coming straight forward to her face.

BAM! The petite nurse was socked right in the face, staggered quickly to the ground and was completely out of it. The gun she had hidden from her back pocket came flying out, sliding across the ground and nearby Vasquez's feet. The pregnant Marine raised her eyebrows bemusedly and grabbed ahold of it, just for safe keeping and evidence once she'd find the others and the commander to get word of this...

_"Hate to see you get hurt by anyone else." _Vasquez hissed under her breath directly to Mika, starting off when suddenly something yanked her to the ground. She tripped and slammed against the floor at a halt with a low thud, groaning before quickly shaking that off to find it was Antonio who had forced her to the ground- he had grabbed her with his good hand whle managing to barely sit up as well.

Not only that, but he had yanked the knife carefully out of his wrist without fucking up a vein, with him crawling (practically leaping) up towards her, bloody hand pressed against the once stainless white floor and the other that was armed had the knife pointing threateningly towards her stomach._ The baby._

"You're mine now." he growled menacingly with a cold snigger.

**.000.**

**Antonio! You bastard! :O**

**Sorry for the pathetically late chapter. And that it's so short. More updates to come! REVIEWS=LOVE! :D**


End file.
